A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. Taito/Yamachi
1. Chapter 1: True Beauty

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

D-Angel: Well hello ;) Welcome to probably one of the most un-angst story I've ever written in such a long time! Seriously! I've had this story idea for a while, but only just developed it a few weeks ago so fingers crossed it will be good. I just felt like writing one of those epic affair type stories with a lot of fluff, but maybe a few tears. It will be in Tai's point of perspective because his character is fun to play around with ;). As for the story title, yeah I suppose it's rather random but it does fit in with the themes of the story which I'm sure you will find out :P

Ok, not much else for me to say, so…. Read on!

**Rating:** T (May raise in later chapters)

**Warnings:** None, apart from implied homosexuality naturally ;)

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 True Beauty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record' _

It could have been described as love at first sight or perhaps even lust, whatever it was I didn't want that feeling to fade. I thought that I had witnessed true beauty when I'd been lucky enough to climb Mount Fuji with my family a few years ago. The views had been breathtaking, especially the view of the stunning orange and red sunset shining romantically down on the lake below. I had captured that moment with a painting and a few photographs.

Photography and painting were my two main passions in life. When I was younger I had masked out these more _feminine_ interests of mine by attempting to become engrossed with football, like other boys my age. However, despite how good I turned out to be at the sport I was unable to bury my true desires for long. My younger sister, Hikari, caught me taking pictures with her digital camera of the view of the apartment blocks from our own apartment's balcony when I was fourteen. Instead of whining at me for stealing her camera, she was amazed by how great the pictures were.

" You've got the ability to emphasise the beauty of anything!" Hikari had cheerfully informed me after allowing me to take several more pictures with her camera. It was encouraging to hear a thing like that so soon after that I started to take up after school art classes instead of attending football practice. Painting came much more naturally to me than kicking a ball around the pitch.

I received my own digital camera from Hikari on my fifteenth birthday. I was touched because I knew that had been saving up for a more up-to-date camera herself, but she admitted that she thought I would make better use out of it than she ever would. And I did.

Anything I considered as being eye-catching I would take a photograph of, or if I had the time I would sit down in front of an easel with a palette of paints and make my own personal copy of the thing that had inspired me to paint it. I hoped to discover something truly beautiful one day and I thought I did as I looked down at the dazzling landscape below me while I stood in amazement on Mount Fuji, but a few years later I found something absolutely spectacular.

It was a Monday morning, and I had popped into my parent's coffee shop for a cappuccino and a chat to see how their business was going. I sat myself down on my usual seat right near the counter, facing towards the door, after I said hello to my mum, who had been having a quick smoke while my dad was at the back of the shop checking on the supplies. My mum made me a cappuccino as I spoke to her about some wedding photos I had taken over the weekend.

" It was a spectacular wedding," I admitted as I sprinkled plenty of sugar into my drink once my mum had placed it on my table, " One of the best I've been to, and the photographs turned out great! I'll be delivering them to the couple next week…" My voice abruptly trailed off when I heard the jingle of bells that only made a sound if someone was to open the shop door. As my eyes glanced over at the door my heart suddenly skipped a beat. In walked the most beautiful person I had ever happened to lay my eyes on.

At that moment, everything froze like a photo. People have said that when they see the person that they _know _they are destined to be with forever, everything - including time - stands still, apart from that particular person. They usually describe it as love at first sight. For me it was slightly different.

Everything around me did suddenly freeze, _including_ the person that had just stepped into the shop. It was like I was gazing at a real life photograph, the most astounding photo I had ever seen. This guy had stunning bright blue sapphire eyes, which sparkled with intense emotion. Wavy golden strands dangled partly across his brow while the rest of his hair swayed to one side for a few moments in an imaginary breeze. I saw the small _'Come and get me' _smile playing on his soft looking lips, and instantly felt my heartbeat increase at an unnaturally interesting rate.

Slowly but surely, time resumed to its usual pace but my heart was still lashing excitedly against my ribcage as I watched him, like an obsessed stalker, as he sat down by a table right next to the window. He casually picked up the menu with one of his amazingly slim and slender hands before he briefly glanced at the drink's list. I felt my cheeks burn red as he unexpectedly moved his gaze towards me (Obviously realising that I was gawping at him) before his lips curled into a playful smile, a smile that was just as perfect as the rest of him was.

I shyly broke our eye contact head away and stared down embarrassingly at my almost empty cappuccino, however I was unable to resist another peek of the masterpiece that was sitting by the window. My mum was now standing by his table asking him what he wanted to drink.

" Just a coffee," He said in the most stunningly beautiful voice I had ever heard- it was deep, yet soft, soothing and refreshing like a cool summer's breeze. There was no doubt about it after that; he _had _to be my model.

The mysterious beautiful stranger came to the coffee shop everyday weekday after that Monday, always at 8.10am. He sat on his usual window seat and ordered a simple cup of coffee as always. Sometimes, he had a little black notebook with him which he scribbled things into with a black pencil with purple stripes. At 8.40am he would pay for his coffee and then he would leave. Whenever he caught me looking over at him he would always smile in return then carry on writing things into that little black notebook of his.

It was turning into a game for the both of us, though neither of us knew what the rules were, and it soon struck me after a month that I did not even know his name. Not even my parents knew, so naturally my curiosity grew as well as my desire to capture his beauty in a painting and a few photographs. But how could I propose my yearning to a stranger who did not even know _my _name?

My friend Mimi answered that for me. Now, Mimi Tachikawa was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was probably Japan's greatest fashion critic. She had written articles for many top-selling magazines and always seemed to know when magazine editors needed particular photos for a particular article.

" Oh! 'FRUiTS' are actually looking for _hot _piccies of _hot _men for some 'Hot Guys Living Among You' article!" Mimi shrieked down the phone excitedly in a voice that was high enough to reawaken the dead. Once I had calmed her down I soon learnt 'FRUiTS' were basically after pictures of handsome young men (Aged between nineteen and twenty-eight) just to show girls in Japan that pretty guys did actually exist in this world. Not only would each _model _be paid but also so would the photographers that took their pictures.

So the following Monday, instead of staring over longingly at the guy by the window, I slipped down in the seat opposite him soon after my mum had given him his coffee. He immediately looked up from his notebook with a small confused glimmer in his eyes at first, but then his usual beckoning grin appeared across his face. He ran a couple of his slim fingers through a few strands of his blond hair before he had a sip of his coffee.

" Yagami Taichi," I introduced extending my hand out as if I was making some sort of business deal with him (Which I guess I was). Electricity rushed through my body as he grabbed my hand with his own, I saw the smile on his gorgeous face widen.

" Ishida Yamato," He softly replied before letting go off my hand. My cheeks instantly flushed with mild embarrassment as he winked at me in a teasing manner. _Yamato_; it was such a beautiful name - a tall mountain covered from head to toe in wisteria (1)- a name full of stunning imagery.

" Yagami?" Yamato said curiously as he studied my blushing face for a few moments as if he was searching for an answer to a question I was unaware of, "Are you of any relation to this coffee shop?"

I looked mildly bemused before I remembered that the name of my parent's coffee shop was simply 'Yagami's Coffee Shop'. And I thought Mimi could be dense!

" Oh yeah, my parent's run this old place but I've got nothing to do with it, I mean I'll help out now and again to earn a bit of extra money, but actually I'm a photographer," I found myself saying. That was one bad thing about me; once I started to speak I found it hard to shut the hell up.

However, Yamato hardly seemed bothered by the fact that I talked way too much. He just listened intently, as if he had interest in what I had to say, while occasionally taking a sip of his coffee. Obviously I ended up telling him all about the magazine deal, though I had convinced myself that a handsome guy, such as himself, probably had something better to do with his time, such as admiring how beautiful he was in front of a mirror.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Yamato playfully said in a cute voice after placing his empty cup of coffee onto the table surface, then he looked at my half-shocked, half-pleased facial expression with an amused expression fixed on his own face. _I _was surprised because he wasn't even blushing, and I was sure that I had made it pretty clear that I found him amazingly attractive. Still, I was overjoyed that he had accepted to be my model.

But the, a small pang of disappointment lashed lightly against my chest when Yamato glanced briefly at his watch, his mouth forming into a surprised 'o' shape when he saw the time. 8.45am flashed dauntingly on the display screen.

" Shit, I've gotta jet!" Yamato exclaimed panicking as he quickly stood up before reaching into his jeans pocket to fish out his wallet.

As he threw some money down onto the table, I caught a glimpse of something that should have been beautiful, but to me it was just plain ugly and it was an object that I had unconsciously feared to see. I _knew _that it was an engagement ring; I mean not many guys wore an expensive looking gold 24-carat diamond ring on their 'ring' finger for the sheer hell of things.

" Erm… Mr. Yagami?" Yamato politely said, causing me to blush (yet again) as he interrupted me from my train of thoughts. He was sharp to notice that I was staring at the single ring on his finger, which ironically was a symbol that he was not single. I was confused when a glimmer of shame appeared in his sky blue eyes before he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket, as if trying to hide the fact that he was engaged.

" Err… I'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?" Yamato uneasily muttered as slowly started to edge away from the table, still managing to maintain his eye contact with me, like a camera fixed primly on its subject.

" Yeah, I'll give you more details about the photos," I said, trying to prevent my voice from sounding bemused. He nodded then eased my confusion by flashing a heat-warming smile at me before he hurried out the building.

The engagement ring on Yamato's finger haunted my mind for the rest of the day, as did his supernatural beauty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

* * *

_Author Notes_

(1)_ (Also wistaria) climbing plant with blue, purple, or white hanging flowers._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

_Song lyrics_ (Randomly placed at the beginning of the chapter)

**"You Spin Me"** by Dead or Alive

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

D-Angel: Yeah I realize that the style in this story is different from what I usually write, but to be honest I just wanted a change :P. Hope that the first chapter wasn't too bad / I worked my ass off perfecting it while I was in Devon a week or two ago, lol. Well yes, Tai as a photographer… Should be interesting ;) Heh. Well anyways, I have no idea on when chapter 2 will be up, most probably at the end of the month or at the beginning of October. Reason being because I have _so _much work to do and University things to sort out! Oh and I have retakes to revise for which I have in January :( Tis a hard knock life for me.

Thanks for reading anyways and please review ;) E-mail me if you have any queries and I'll try and get back to you (Apologizing to any people that I haven't got round to replying yet!).

See ya next chapter

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

-D-Angel-

13/09/05


	2. Chapter 2: Haunting Me

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

_Summary:_ Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Well, I managed to get the second chapter done just before I decided to finally start revising (Despite my exams start next week). It actually took me a while to finish this chapter seeing as I've been writing a lot of angst recently, so I had to watch Formula 17 again to get me in a fluff-filled mood ;). Oh, and thanks very much for your reviews so far, hope you guys enjoy this chapter….

**Rating:** T (May raise in later chapters)

**Warnings:** Just implied homosexually

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Haunting me

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_' Dream a little dream of me'_

The next day, he didn't show up at the coffee shop. I gazed hopefully at the door naively kidding myself that he would turn up, apologizing for being late. But he didn't. It was as if I was being punished for my greed.

At 9.00am I gave up hope and disappointedly left my parents coffee shop and moped sadly around town for a while, secretly hoping that I would see his beautiful face. I even attempted to spot a face more handsome than the one that was haunting me, but unfortunately I had no luck in finding one.

Perhaps I was obsessed with Yamato's good looks; he was very pretty after all- even for a guy. It was no surprise that he was engaged; only it was annoying for me because I did admittedly like him a lot.

I returned to my apartment at around three o'clock after visiting Mimi, who had insisted that we _must _have lunch together. Naturally I ended up telling her about Yamato and the engagement ring.

"It's always the way," Mimi had sighed while playing with a strand of her baby pink hair, "The good ones are always taken."

Hmm, what would I have done without Mimi's 'magical' words of wisdom?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My apartment was a studio flat, so naturally it was very expensive, but the rent was affordable for a semi-famous photographer such as myself. The flats had only been on the estate market for a few months before I had bought one. They were situated in front of a beautiful private beach, away from the bustling city, which was only a bus journey away. They looked very modern compared to the other apartment blocks in the area; they even had balconies overlooking the beach. My own balcony was positioned brilliantly above the beach, so I usually found myself out there with a camera, or my paints and easel.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into my apartment, after kicking off my shoes before venturing into the living room, was that the red light on my answering machine, which was on a small coffee table next to my gorgeous cream leather sofa, was blinking on and off. Instinctively I thought that I had received a message from a magazine editor so I pressed the play button on the answering machine as I walked past it.

"Hey photographer guy, it's Yamato Ishida from the coffee shop." I instantly froze in mid-movement when I heard that silky deep voice, my heart started to beat rapidly against my chest, "I'm sorry for not meeting you this morning, no point in me explaining why because it's not worth it…"

'_Not worth it'_? I wasn't sure if he was implying that it wasn't worth him explaining in general, or whether _I_ was not worth not worth the effort. Nevertheless, I had received a negative message from that. Strangely it intrigued me, he seemed like he was a man with secrets.

"…But I'll be there tomorrow, usual time," He continued as I walked towards the glass balcony doors and adjusted the venetian blinds allowing beams of bright sunlight to flow into the living room. I then wandered back across the room, towards my stereo system that was on a table near the kitchen doorway.

"See you then." A harsh short beep replaced Yamato's voice, then an electronic announced that there was one more message. One of my eyebrows raised in curiosity as the machine beeped again before I heard a heart-warming chuckle.

"I forgot to say that your mum was the one that gave me your home number, before you become paranoid," Yamato's voice breezed through the speakers of the answering machine again, and I couldn't help but smile, "Eugh, gotta shoot, my lunch break is over. See ya."

"End of message."

I felt disappointed when his voice cut off, leaving me with just the faint sounds of the ocean lapping against the shoreline and the buzzing of the electronic appliances that were in the room. I wanted to see Yamato at that precise moment, to hear his strangely soothing voice, but I knew it was all just wishful thinking. He was engaged, probably to some stunningly beautiful young lady, and was most likely planning to get married.

I decided that he would rather spend time with her rather than a gay photographer who was overly obsessed with the beauty of nature. However, I was unable to get rid of the seed of doubt that I planted in my own head when Yamato had shamefully hid his engagement ring away from me, perhaps revealing that he wasn't in the best of relationships with his partner.

Or had he concealed the ring from my view for an entirely different reason? Only time will tell, I mused to myself the following day as I waited for Yamato in the coffee shop. The moment Yamato walked into the coffee shop I almost choked on my frappuccino. I'd never seen a guy look so good before, at eight in the morning especially.

He was wearing a white, loose fitted, and crinkled long sleeved shirt with black flame patterns printed randomly across it, which had the first few buttons undone, and a baggy pair of navy-blue denim jeans that hung low on his slim hips. An expensive looking pair of designer sunglasses concealed his eyes; though they made him look more like a model than he did the last time I had seen him.

I smiled as he walked over to his usual table, and he half smirked in return as he sat down opposite me.

We first discussed the details of the photographer shooting, which we ended up setting for Sunday, my apartment, at one o'clock. It was something that could have been simply arranged over the phone, though I much preferred to meet up with my clients, or models, or whatever, to get to know them a bit better.

Still, after that we became trapped in the subject of relationships and such. Yamato winked blatantly at me once my mum had served him his drink, making me flush in mild embarrassment, despite I was drinking an ice-cold drink.

"You're cute," He admitted as he tilted his sunglasses down, partly showing me his shimmering blue eyes as he teasingly grinned while I just blushed even more. It was an innocent statement, but it dangerously toyed with the boundaries of flirting.

"You must be seeing someone," Yamato then added matter-of-factly after taking a sip of his coffee. I almost too quickly explained that I was single and had been for nearly over a year, though I decided not to tell him about the one-night stands I'd had this year with a few men I had met in a couple of Odaiba's gay nightclubs. He seemed stunned when I informed him that I wasn't seeing anyone, but I saw a strange glimmer, of what I thought to be relief, in his eyes- though it may have just been my wishful thinking getting the best of me.

I had the perfect opportunity to question him about his engagement ring, which he had previously hidden away from me, as I asked him whether he was seeing someone, but, surprisingly, he told me all about his fiancée as he showed me the ring on his finger.

"Her name's Sora."

_Sora?_ It sounded like an ordinary name when it escaped from his lips, hardly sounding as energetic as the actual meaning of the word. Still, she was a girl, just as I had predicted; I thought that a handsome guy like him obviously couldn't be gay. Wouldn't that have been a sin?

"She's twenty-two, the same age as me," He continued to explain as he tightened his grasp on the coffee cup he was holding in his hand, before he swallowed another mouthful of the bitter liquid. I was slightly surprised to hear that Yamato was twenty-two, I could have sworn he was only twenty, perhaps even nineteen, having such youthful and flawless looking skin.

"Oh, and she's a hairdresser," Yamato added as he placed his empty cup of coffee onto the table, before running his fingers through his styled blond fringe before he smiled in what seemed like recollection, "Loves playing with my hair," he then laughed lightly, "She actually wants to dye it brown."

I cringed evidently at the thought of Yamato with brown hair, it just didn't seem right.

"Tell her from me, brown is _not _your colour," I honestly said as I carefully analysed him, trying to picture him with all sorts of different hair colours, before I smiled, "Black would suit you, though."

He chuckled warmly then placed his hand casually on mine.

"I'll trust the words of an artist over those of a hairdresser," He said softly.

"Even if she's your fiancée?" I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"Of course," Yamato replied giving my hand a subtle squeeze, before he moved his own hand away. Again, a strange feeling of bemusement flushed through me, as Yamato flicked a few strands of hair away from his brow. His body language was very open and easy to read, he was very much a flirt but somehow he didn't seem to realise. Or at least chose not to…

"Crap, it's almost nine," Yamato groaned as he glanced at his digital watch before he instantly stood up. I instantly stood up to politely see him out this time. The moment I had stepped away from my seat he leant forward and softly kissed my cheek.

"Catch ya later, Taichi," He purposely said in a low husky voice, before he spun around and made his hair briefly sway in an almost slow-motion effect. I watched the way his hips swung back and forth temptingly, like a pendulum. I was hypnotised. Thanks to him I had fallen into a lustful trance.

Yamato Ishida was simply magic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"He kissed you? Oh my God! Whereabouts?" Mimi excitedly exclaimed across the table we were sitting, outside her favourite café (Which sold some _really_ nice cream cakes). The couple on the table near ours glanced over, eyebrows raised, before they resumed cooing random lovey-dovey comments at one another.

"In the coffee shop," I reminded her as I dug my fork into the strawberry gateau that was on a plate in front of me. She stared at me as if I was a complete idiot.

"No! I mean 'whereabouts', as in on the lips, or on your…"

"It was my cheek, and where else were you implying?" I questioned through narrowed eyes. Mimi just fluttered her eyelids innocently before she politely swallowed a mouthful of her lemon cheesecake. Sometimes she came out with such dirty comments it was unbelievable.

"Well, I'm glad it was only your cheek," Mimi admitted, "After all, you should _never _toy with someone who's already seeing someone else."

Hell knows where she got the impression that I was the one throwing myself willingly at Yamato. _He _had kissed me, even though it was only a small peck on the cheek. I blushed as I recalled his soft lips making contact with my burning hot skin, and then was reminded of when he had coolly rested his hand on mine as we spoke of his fiancée. I felt too confused at the time to come up with a reasonable explanation as the why he'd been so forward towards me.

'_You're cute.' _I was unable to get those words, his voice, out from my head. His presence was simply haunting me, no matter where I went.

"Don't him get to your head, Tai," Mimi sighed while staring at me sternly, "It was only a cheek kiss."

She was right. It _was _just a little kiss after all, but I never expected it to be the beginning of a heated love affair.

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Mama Cass – 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' ;)

* * *

D-Angel: Again, another short chapter, but it should be easy to digest ;) I'll try and jazz things up in Chapter 3, though that probably won't be up until February due to my busy lifestyle –_sighs-_ Still, thanks for reading and please review :) Now, I shall go forth and try to revise…

See ya next chapter

* * *

-D-Angel-

04/01/06


	3. Chapter 3: Reasonable Doubt

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Two years it's taken me to get this done, and I am so sorry for making you wait. I went through a stage of not knowing where I wanted to take this story, so I left it for a little while and allowed ideas to blossom (better than just writing a load of nonsense me thinks!). However, now I know how I want things to go, so I hope not to make you guys wait so long again.

Your reviews are actually very motivational as well; they are what actually prevented me from leaving this story in the dark, smelly bin of forgotten stories _–grins- _

I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes and any cultural mistakes. I do try my best not to make them :P

I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways :)

**Rating:** T (Likely to rise)

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 Reasonable Doubt

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'Driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave'_

Sunday came around surprisingly quick, and I found myself worrying as I attempted to tidy my apartment as best I could. I had decided to take the photographs in the living room since my studio room (slash bedroom) was littered with unfinished paintings and countless pieces of photography equipment. So I set up a camera and screen by the sofa, before I swung open the balcony doors, squinting my eyes a little as the morning sunlight beams directly shone in my face.

Leaning against the balcony railings I shut my eyes as the faint cool wind brushed through my brown hair, and my lips curled up into a small smile. The salty odour of the sea caught harmoniously in the air was strangely comforting to me, mainly because many of my summers when I was younger were spent fooling around on beaches with my family, friends, and of course boyfriends.

"The good old days," I reflected aloud as I listened to the echoing wails of a flock of passing seagulls. It was surprising how much life could change in the space of a few years.

The doorbell chimed and I jumped back from the railings. I went straight into panic mode when I realized it was likely that Yamato had turned up early. I rushed back into my flat and checked my appearance in the mirror by the front door before I turned away sharply and reminded myself that Yamato had not come round to take me out on a date. Still, my heart was fluttering against my chest like a canary trapped in a cage when I opened the door.

"Morning Yagami-san," Yamato cheerfully said. He looked amazing; there was no other way to actually describe it. The light blue jeans he wore hung freely of his hips but hugged his derrière perfectly, and sea blue shirt he was wearing was simple but matched the shade of his eyes (although his sunglasses concealed them). God I envied his shockingly good dress sense.

"Wow, your apartment is huge," Yamato gasped as he paced across the living room while his eyes darted around, focusing mainly on the paintings and photographs pinned on the walls. He then took off his sunglasses and gazed at my sofa, "I'm jealous."

"I got in quick, these apartments weren't too expensive at the time," I explained. Yamato ran a hand across the head of my sofa.

"I want this," he softly said.

There was something about my sofa friends and previous clients had never found alluring. It_ was_ the most expensive piece of furniture in the room, so I had just assumed the reason why it never received admiration was simply because my perception of beauty was different compared to most people.

Yamato could not keep his eyes off my sofa however, and to hear him say he actually wanted it made me feel oddly giddy.

I scooted into the kitchen and pulled opened the fridge door.

"Ishida-san? Do you want a drink?" I asked while I scanned the shelves, "I have fruit juices; apple and orange, oh I have wine too..."

"No worries, a water will do fine," he called from the other room. I grabbed two glasses from one of the wooden cabinets besides the fridge then did a small spin towards the sink. I was in high spirits, I often got that way when I was about to do a photograph shoot, although I rarely felt this exhilarated.

I quickly swallowed my glass of water before I gazed at a picture I had framed above the sink of a spectacular urban sunset, taken at Odaiba train station of all places. It was interesting how even the most industrial things, merged with something natural, could be made to look beautiful. I brushed my hair away from my brow as I set my empty glass besides the sink.

"Taichi?" Yamato said in a concerned tone. I hurried out off the kitchen to see him still standing by my sofa. He placed one hand on the arm of the sofa and peered back at me over his shoulder before he cheekily grinned at me.

"Do you want me here?"

His gentle voice sent a warm chill down my spine. I couldn't help but smile shyly. He slid onto the sofa then glanced in my direction as I approached the sofa. I handed him his glass of water as I sat down besides him.

"Thank you." He took a small sip then placed his glass down onto my coffee table then tapped his fingers against the table's polished surface. His nails were well manicured; it was very rare to find a guy that liked to keep himself well groomed to that degree. I never used to care too much about my own nails, until Mimi nagged at me one day to at least cut them regularly. I had listened of course, primarily because I was sick of her moaning about it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Yamato started to sniff the air. His slim nose twitched like a curious rabbit as he eyed me. My heart jumped as he leant towards me to smell my neck before he looked directly into my eyes.

"Is that Armani?"

He chuckled softly when I nodded.

I then noticed that our lips were barely brushing together. One sudden movement forward from either of us would have resulted in the two of us kissing. I could feel his warm minty breath gently teasing my mouth causing excitement to tingle throughout my body, though I knew I had to fight my urges.

I moved back and smiled shyly before I whispered to him to stay in the exact position he was in. I grabbed the camera from its stand and started to photograph him as he turned to face the camera, while he ran his hands through strands of his blond hair. He was an excellent poser, and his facial expressions were attractively natural, which convinced me that he had done some sort of modelling work before.

I eventually glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that half an hour had rolled by. Yamato's shirt was now hanging loosely off his shoulders, flaunting his long elegant neck and the slender curves of his pale shoulders. I placed my camera onto the coffee table and ran an arm across my brow.

"I think we've got more than enough snaps there," I said in a flustered voice. Photography was never usually _that _tiring. Yamato smiled and kept his eyes on me as he started to button up his shirt.

"Water?" I offered as I shuffled over to the kitchen once I had grabbed his empty glass from the table.

"Yes please."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yamato and I ended up casually sitting side by side on my sofa.

"What do you do Ishida-san?" I asked while I took a small sip from my wine glass. Yamato had also opted for the wine, although I had only given him a small glass since he was driving.

"I work in a music store, near your parents' coffee shop," Yamato said as he flashed me his pearly white teeth.

"Oh, 'The Broken String?'"

"Yeah, that's right," he laughed before he tapped his hand against my thigh "and please, we're past formalities already. Call me Yamato."

I felt my face flush as Yamato stared me in the eyes for a few moments. I desperately wanted to figure him out, just what game was he playing with me?

"Music is my life. I'm in… well, I _was _in a band," Yamato explained as he started to fiddle with his engagement ring. "We've kind of split now though, it wasn't really heading anywhere."

Yamato looked more the sort to be in a boy band, but I knew he possessed a lot more talent than the wannabes that mimed and danced simultaneously to songs they didn't even write themselves. He had definitely been part of some band with real natural talent, I decided, else he wouldn't have announced so freely that he worked in a music store.

"Do you play any instruments then?" I questioned, just to prove if my theory was correct.

"Yeah, bass guitar," Yamato ran his fingers through his hair while I imagined him leaping around on stage with a shiny guitar, like a proper Rock God. "My dad influenced me, believe it or not. He was in a band when he was younger too."

I laughed inwardly at the thought of my dad painting a picture. He barely had the patience to wait for a cup of coffee to brew.

"I sing too," Yamato added while he stretched out his long legs. If I had heard that comment coming from anyone else, I would have lost immediate disinterest in them for being so boastful, but Yamato had a unique knack of not sounding like a pompous brat.

"Oh, I guess you write your own songs then," I said after swallowing another mouthful of wine, "I mean, I've seen you writing into that little notebook of yours before."

Yamato smirked and nodded as he looked over at my painting of the sunset view from my balcony. He continued to rave on. I had never heard him talk so much before. I was wrong for assuming he was the quiet and handsome type. I loved how passionate he was about music though; his blue eyes sparkled so intently when he spoke about his dreams of becoming a famous solo musician. He shortly apologized for yapping on for too long about himself.

"How long have you been into photography?"

I scratched the top of my head and almost spilt my wine as I tried to calculate the exact length of time.

"I'd say almost fourteen years now," I finally concluded. I shivered when Yamato's bare arm brushed against my own. I was certain we hadn't been sitting that close to each other to begin with.

"Really? You're truly amazing," Yamato breathed as he leaned closer towards me, "not just at photography, but your artwork is spectacular."

My heart was drumming not quite so discretely against my ribcage. It was very off-putting, I was certain even Yamato could hear it.

"I think you would get on well with Sora, she's quite the artist too."

I would not have exactly called a hairdresser an artist. Sure, it was a creative job, but from what I believed to be an artist is to be original and not do what your subject wants you to do.

"You should come round to mine," Yamato offered. He placed a hand on my knee, "I could introduce you to her."

A chance to see the woman he was engaged would be interesting I mused. It also gave me a reason to spend more time with him. I was quite starting to enjoy his company.

"I'd like that."

Yamato's eyes lit up.

"Great, how's tomorrow night?"

I usually went out drinking with friends or fellow work colleagues on Mondays, but I saw no harm in ditching my usual routine for something a little different.

"Perfect," I grinned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was surprised when I met Yamato's fiancée the following day; she was nothing out of the ordinary. Sora Takenouchi was definitely pretty, but quite short, and was far from being the big breasted bimbo I had imagined. Yamato and Sora shared a very lovely house though; it was old and traditional, with sliding paper doors and old ukiyo-e art hung up all across the walls.

"This is Yagami Taichi, the photographer I told you about," Yamato introduced after she had kissed him on the cheek. I smiled as she bowed politely. She was clearly a hairdresser; I could tell from her stylish cropped and auburn coloured hair. Her dress sense was also interesting (black high waist trousers and a white blouse with ruffled sleeves).

Sora and Yamato led me into the dining room and we all sat down.

"Dinner is almost done," Sora informed as she gestured towards the kitchen with her hand, "I'll go check on it in a minute. I would _love _to see the photos you took of Yamato, Yagami-san."

I handed her the plastic bag they were in and she pulled them out carefully, trying not to scratch the print-outs with her orange nails.

"Yagami-san has a knack at making you look handsome," Sora laughed as she flicked through the photos.

"Yamato is really photogenic," I stated while Yamato looked at me and gave me a discrete wink. Sora looked at the pictures for another five minutes until she finally placed them back into the plastic bag.

"They're lovely Yagami-san, do you think Yamato and I can keep these copies?"

I grinned. "Of course you can."

Yamato was staring at the plastic bag with an expression of unease as Sora carried them out the room. When he noticed I was looking in his direction Yamato stood up quickly and said he was going to see if dinner was ready. Sora shortly passed back through the room and slipped into the kitchen, the bag of photos no longer in her hand.

I heard a few muttered voices coming from behind the sealed door, and then a distinctive groan escaping from Yamato's lips. A few minutes later Yamato strolled out the kitchen with Sora following, juggling three bowls in her hands.

"It's only miso soup with vegetables, nothing too spectacular," Sora sighed as she placed our bowls onto the table. It smelt lovely, reminding me a little of my mum's cooking. After a few mouthfuls it was safe to say that Sora was an excellent cook and that Yamato was lucky to have a woman like her.

While Sora was talking about her day at work, I caught sight of the diamond engagement ring on her finger. It was beautiful, yet as I compared it to Yamato's I realized that it didn't look as expensive. Still, when a wave of quietness hit the table I couldn't resist asking a question that had been plaguing my mind all afternoon.

"When's the wedding?"

I instantly regretted my curiosity when Sora gazed down awkwardly at her bowl, and Yamato winced as if someone had dropped a bowling ball on his foot.

"We're not too sure yet," Sora eventually said, and that was that. We spent the rest of the night eating our food in an awkward silence struggling to even make small talk. Once we were finished, Sora washed up while I discussed with Yamato in the living room about when his photographs would be published in FRUiTS magazine.

"My friend Mimi will sort it all out this week."

Yamato smiled warmly before he realized Sora was standing by his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder then kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm off to bed," Sora said with a yawn, she then bowed in my direction, "very nice to meet you, Yagami-san."

I stood up and bowed back. "You too, Takenouchi-san, thanks for dinner."

Once Sora had left the room, Yamato offered to see me out. He followed me closely as we walked out into the driveway although we did not speak. Just as we had reached my car Yamato pulled me into a hug. My chin ended up resting on his shoulder while his hands briefly ran up and down my hips. I wondered if he was aware of what he was doing, and if he knew his touch excited me so much. Perhaps Yamato was just a touchy feely kind of guy; after all I had never seen him interact with any of his other friends before.

"I want to see you again," Yamato said in almost a sigh.

The way he proposed it sounded quite like he was asking me out on a date. I was sure I reading it things too seriously, until he sort of kissed me, but not. It was more of an air kiss, our lips didn't quite touch. Yamato gently squeezed my hip then we parted from our embrace.

"I'll be in the coffee shop, as usual," I stated as I reached for my car door handle. My hand was shaking.

"No… I meant…" then he trailed off. His lips were still parted but his blue eyes were clouded with a pained look. He shoved a hand in his pocket; the hand with his engagement ring on.

"Never mind, I'll see you later," he said in a saddened tone as he spun around and walked back towards his house. I peered over my shoulder, but he didn't look back at me. Not even once. For some reason I felt nauseous and my entire body was trembling.

I clambered into my car and back to my apartment, unaware until I reached my destination that I had been crying.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Maroon 5– 'Sunday Morning'

* * *

D-Angel: Ah, well, a bit of angst there at the end. I really just wanted to capture the frustration of Yama and Tai in that final bit, since they both obviously like each other but their morals are causing them to repress their actual feelings (a bit of Japanese cultural stuff there). The beginning of the chapter was fun to write though, with the flirting and all. And, they almost kissed, twice… Grrrr! I wonder how things will be in the next chapter, hmm ;) (It will be up in less than two years, k :P).

Thanks for reading anyways, reviews are always welcome!

Until then, see ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

28/08/08


	4. Chapter 4: Heated Confession

_**A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs**_

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: It is done, I have finally re-written this chapter (after losing it when my laptop died). Thanks for being patient with me, I know a few people have been waiting for months. This is a very significant chapter and I wanted to make sure it was near enough perfect, although I can't say much for any spelling or grammar errors I may have made, lol. Still, sit back and enjoy, I'll be waiting at the end ;)

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Important Note:** I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my childhood music idols, Michael Jackson, whom as you are probably aware, passed away on the 25th June 2009. Despite living a troubled life, he shared with us his gift of music, which I believe will never be forgotten and hopefully will be cherished in generations to come.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 Heated Confession

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes, yeah'_

"Tai! Why didn't you say he was _hot _hot?" Mimi exclaimed, admiring the pictures of Yamato I had just placed on the outdoor table at our usual café hangout spot.

"Are you sure he's been flirting with you Tai, I mean, look at him!"

Thanks Mimi, I thought.

"These are really good photos though; I can see the chemistry between you two, the way he looks into the lens, and how you capture his sexiness!" Mimi beamed like a proud mother, praising her child for drawing a pretty picture.

"His girlfriend must be amazingly beautiful," Mimi continued to coo as she curled her slim fingers around the glass in front of her.

"She's ok," I responded, but lacking the enthusiasm I had planned on using. Although Mimi could be ditzy, when it came to reading body language she was always quick to catch on, some sort of sixth sense if you will.

"Coming from a gay guy's perspective?" She said as she arched an eyebrow, or more so _tried_. She looked more like she had something in her eye.

"That, was mean." I pouted as Mimi delicately sipped on her banana and strawberry smoothie through a fluorescent pink straw. I poked my tongue out at her. "Can't you trust an artist's opinion?"

Mimi suddenly looked more offended than I was.

"I only meant you're bound to be biased if you prefer boys..." She started to protest.

"I know Meems, but that doesn't mean I don't _know _if a girl is attractive or not, I do have an eye for beauty," I made a point of reminding her. Mimi had nothing to say to that, aware of the countless times I had complemented her on her appearance.

"Ishida-san and his fiancée, are they all loved up?" Mimi asked after a few moments of silence, her hazelnut eyes twinkling in excitement; probably at the thought of a Prince Charming style Yamato eloping into the horizon with the glamorous version of Cinderella. I was more than ready to break that illusion for her.

"Not exactly."

I told her about how Yamato concealed his wedding ring whenever he caught me staring at it, how Sora had called him into the kitchen for a private chat just before dinner, and how the conversation at the dinner had practically died the moment I asked them when they planned to get married.

"Oh. Sounds like they're on the rocks," Mimi sighed as she tapped her fingernails against the table, "I guess every couple has dirty laundry."

Perhaps Mimi was right. After replaying my very first visit to his and Sora's apartment, I realized that they had barely interacted in the way that I thought couples usually did. There had been no chemistry between them whatsoever, though maybe it was because they had passed the lusty honeymoon stage of their relationship.

"Such a shame. He _is_ such a hottie," Mimi cooed dreamily as she gazed down at the photo version of Yamato, his shirt hanging off one shoulder as he pouted at the camera. That picture happened to be one of my favourites. "I bet you've _touched_ yourself to these photos."

I literally spat out a mouthful of my drink. A couple in their mid-thirties shot looks of disgust my way, but I pretended that I hadn't seen them. Mimi innocently fluttered her eyelashes and twiddled the straw for her smoothie between her fingers, before finishing off what was left in her glass.

"I've gotta go, sweetie," Mimi sighed as she peered at her watch. She picked the photos up and slid them into a folder poking out from her giant designer bag. Standing to her feet, Mimi made sure to smooth down her short leather skirt before she professionally coated her lips in a fresh layer of lipstick, without getting a spec on her teeth or upper lip, like my little sister often did.

With a small smile I climbed to my feet.

"Don't get involved." Mimi glared at me sternly, clearly mistaking my grin for perverted thoughts of Yamato I figured.

"I won't! Stop worrying," I groaned. Mimi looked at me through narrow eyes before she leant forwards and planted a sticky lipstick kiss on my cheek. I was quick to use the back of my hand to wipe away the evidence while she smirked, knowing all too well I disliked it when she did that.

"Good, because Ishida is bad!" Mimi made a point to warn me before smiling sweetly. "Take care, hun."

I watched as she trotted away from the table, wiggling her hips as she went, gaining the attention of almost every guy that were in a ten metre radius from her. I shook my head before I turned around, walking away from table and the couple who were still glaring at me.

Of course, Mimi couldn't stop me from _thinking_ about Yamato. There was no harm in that. In reality though she was right, Ishida was bad. And the embarrassing truth was I _had_ touched myself to those pictures.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I watched the ceiling fan spin above me lazily after dropping my sketch book onto the floor. It was too hot to draw, and despite the mild cold breeze emitting from above me, beads of sweat were pooling together on my forehead. I toyed with the idea of having an ice cold shower as I swept the back of my hand against my sweaty forehead. It was slightly more dignifying than crawling over the kitchen and sticking my head in the fridge. It was when I started to sit up that my landline phone decided to ring. I groaned, stretching as far as I could to reach the shrilling object.

"Yagami residence," I managed to speak in an upbeat tone, "Taichi speaking."

"Taichi, its Yamato. I'm outside your apartment block," he explained in a soft voice. My stomach instantly tightened with knots of anxiety, and I was curious why he was waiting downstairs, so I told him to stay put and that I would be down as quickly as possible.

After placing the phone back into its charger I jumped to my feet, grabbing my t-shirt from the arm of my sofa before snatching my keys from the coffee table. I dashed down the stairs and saw him standing by the other side of the door, twirling his car keys around his index finger. He stopped when he noticed me, smiling politely as I stepped forwards and pushed the door open.

"Hey," I said as I waved at him. He moved towards me and closed the distance between us by pulling me into a hug, burying his head into my shoulder for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against my shoulder bone. I wasn't quite sure what he was apologising for, but with his arms wrapped tightly around me the reason didn't seem to matter. He wasn't wearing any aftershave as far as I could tell, but he still smelt good, an intriguing mix of rose petals and peaches. It was hard not to get excited but I knew I had to behave, so I broke our embrace.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Yamato looked at me with a glimmer of hope in his wild blue eyes. Despite circumstances, I couldn't deny his request; I wanted to find out why he had come to visit me so late at night. I was certain Sora would have not approved, considering it was nearing on 11pm.

We ended up strolling across the beach, enjoying the sound of our footwear crunching against the delicate grains of sand. The air was not as humid outside thanks to the cool wind blowing in from the seafront, but I could still feel my neck and the palm of hands start to turn clammy, especially with Yamato walking so close by my side that his arm was rubbing against mine.

When Yamato asked if we could sit down, I didn't hesitate to say yes. I had always enjoyed sitting on the sands, watching the waves curl as they crashed onto the shore, leaving glittery froth in their wake. However, with Yamato by my side, the beauty of the waves, the sea, the stars, appeared to amplify.

It took a few minutes, but Yamato managed to answer the first question that was lingering on my mind without me even having to utter a single sound.

"I _had_ to see you again," he explained sheepishly, gazing down at his battered trainers, "that's why I'm here."

"Oh."

My heart fluttered against my stomach, and my cheeks grew warm. I was flattered that a guy like him had such a keen interest in me. Even previous boyfriends had never made me feel so, unique and wanted.

"So, aside from all your arty stuff what else do you get up to?" Yamato asked as he ran his fingers along the sand, weaving small subconscious patterns across the delicate canvas. It was fascinating to watch, although I realised that it would have been impolite of me to just stare and not answer his question.

"Well, I sometimes play football, but not as much as I used to. I guess I enjoy nights out clubbing too, although I think I'm getting a little too old for it." I laughed gently, alongside him, willing myself to try and relax. He was _just _a friend. Still, I wished I had downed a glass of wine or two before I had rushed down to meet up. I took a calming breath in, absorbing the fresh sea air as best I could.

"What about you? Do you do much, aside your music stuff?" I didn't ask just out of politeness, I was curious what the enigmatic musician got up to when he wasn't scribbling down song lyrics, or strumming on his guitar.

"Aside hunting for cute guys to pick up, not much," he chuckled as he pulled his knees up against his chest. He looked vulnerable in that position, like a child curled up on the sofa watching television. It made me want to snuggle up beside him; but instead I pouted at his comment, and tore my gaze away from his good looks.

"I'm joking," Yamato tapped me playfully on my shoulder with his knuckles, causing me to shiver unwillingly. Any form of contact he made with me seemed to have that same effect, and it had reached the point where it was more than dangerous. As the minutes continued to roll by, I knew he was staring at me, perhaps unnerved that for once I was being quiet.

"Taichi-san?"

"Hmm?" I replied absent-mindedly as I stared up at the pale moon. It was such a beautiful night and I was itching to go grab my camera.

"I've found what I'm looking for." He spoke clearly, without a trace of apprehension, which is what happened to throw me back.

"Eh?"

He had thrown one of the world's biggest hints in my face, yet it took me one or two seconds after I spoke to realise what he was confessing. There was nothing I could do to prevent his actions. He had made the next move in our game, and now we were both dangerously close to breaking the rules. I could no longer control the moment.

"When I said you were cute," Yamato whispered as he shuffled closer to me, "I wasn't lying."

One of Yamato's hands gently touched my cheek before he tilted my head towards his. I held my breath in anticipation, preparing for what was about to happen. Nothing else seemed to matter the moment his mouth closed around mine. There was no other sound, just the relaxing sloshing of waves crashing against the sand, and my thoughts only concerned him. I wrapped my arm around his slim waist as the kiss was deepened, his tongue now dancing passionately with my own.

The moment was perfect and despite being quite cliché, it was dangerously risky and thrilling. We stayed there for quite some time, holding, and occasionally kissing one another while we sat in a comfortable silence. That was the beginning of our affair. I felt no guilt whatsoever, to begin with. Kissing was satisfying enough, at first; there was no need for any heavy petting or sex in general.

However, engaged or not, Yamato was addictive, and I knew I would want more.

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Incubus - 'Drive'

* * *

D-Angel: Oh yes, things are most certainly heating up. Did you guys enjoy? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, although it feels shorter than some of the others. I will try my very best to get the next chapter up within the next month, and hopefully I'll have found a job by then! Hoorah for being an unemployed (almost) graduate.

Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome as always!  
See ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

27/06/09  
(Rest in Peace, Michael Jackson)


	5. Chapter 5: Artistic Embrace

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Sorry for the long wait, one and half years (almost!) is a long time, but I realise this is my fault for trying to juggle several stories at once, ha. Life is busy and crazy as well, I relish any moment I get to sit down and write (only if its just a sentence or two). As for the reviews, thanks so much! They're so kind and helpful. Constructive criticism and praise are the two things that I feed off (they are my fuel for writing et al). I just had to re-write this whole author note thing too (accidentally refreshed the page _-sigh-_).

Anyways, I shall not delay you guys any longer, so please, read on...

**Rating:** T / Borderline M

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5 Artistic Embrace

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless, and in this moment I am happy'_

The photographs had been a huge success. FRUiTS had even called Yamato in for a mini-interview, as well as a couple of other hotties, for a follow-up article in the next issue.

He became somewhat of a local celebrity during that period. Even my Mum knew his name and what he did for a living, although I think she had probably obtained most of that information from me obsessively talking about him. She was more than aware that he was engaged, but I think she thought I was sensible enough not to mess about with a man who was already taken...

Since that night we had first kissed, Yamato had never worn his engagement ring when we were together. On a couple of occasions I had even seen him outside the coffee shop -through the windows - pulling off the ring and slipping it into his wallet. He would then stroll into the coffee shop as usual to greet me with a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

Yamato would sit opposite me as we drank our coffees and playfully nudge his legs against mine. Sometimes he would daringly place his hand on mine and trace his digits alongside the protruding bones and veins on the back of my hands. The sensation always made me shiver.

If it was a weekday afternoon, or at the weekend, he would usually come back to my apartment so we could shelter away from the prying eyes of the public and cuddle up together. Occasionally I would think about Sora, imagining her sitting at their dining room table eating dinner, alone. My guilt would soon ease whenever Yamato nuzzled his lips against my neck, whilst running his fingertips against my arm, or underneath my shirt.

One night, when we were sitting on the leather sofa in my living room drinking wine, Yamato suddenly leant forward and whispered in my ear that he wanted to touch me. His forwardness shocked me, seeing as I never really expected our affair to go any further than kissing. He laughed then caught my lips with his own when he saw my surprised facial expression.

As always, his mouth was warm and intoxicating, like stepping into a piping hot shower after being caught in a rainstorm. The strong traces of alcohol lingering on his tongue only happened to intensify my arousal. Moments later I had clambered off the sofa after downing the rest of my wine, before I grabbed hold of Yamato's hand and led him towards my bedroom.

I apologised for the state lurking behind the door in advance.

It wasn't a vile and unhygienic clutter of mouldy scattered clothes and empty takeaway boxes, which one might have expected from a single guy. I couldn't stand for that. Instead the floor was littered with blank canvases, paint-stained sheets of newspaper articles- covered with a rainbow of different coloured paint splatters, paintbrushes, and random pieces of camera equipment.

I was somewhat embarrassed to let Yamato see the messy side of my talent, but somehow he saw a different side to the chaos.

"Loving the boudoir," he spoke in a soothing posh voice before he lifted his wine glass to lips and swallowed the remaining liquid within, all the while his eyes kept darting around my room. I chuckled as I flopped down onto my double mattress, spreading myself across it while Yamato continued to gaze around like a child in a candy store, fascinated by the walls which were covered in my completed pictures and paintings, some which were several years old.

The quiet echoing chink of glass against wood made my heart skip a beat as Yamato placed his wineglass onto my bedside cabinet. I watched with intent as he tugged his t-shirt off, before joining me on the bed, straddling me with his slim frame. His bright blue eyes were sparkling with excitement and his pale cheeks were flushed, thanks to the bottle of roséwe had shared. I took a mental photograph of the spectacular sight and knew for sure I would end up sketching it onto a sheet of paper.

Sitting up, so my face was level with his, I tugged off my own t-shirt before Yamato dived forwards and locked our lips together.

It wasn't long before we were both naked and Yamato's hands were caressing me, while mine ran up and down the soft silky skin on his back. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply as his fingers dug into my shoulder blades. As always he smelt delicious; a mix of fruity floral goodness, the ultimate aphrodisiacal scent.

He tilted his head back as my lips and tongue grazed across the delicate skin above his collarbone before trailing upwards, skimming briefly against his chin, and then finally merging with his lips again.

Growing a little more assertive, Yamato locked his legs around mine and forced me onto my back whilst he nibbled and suckled hungrily on my lower lip. All the while his eyes remained open, analysing every alteration in my facial expression. He didn't even break eye contact as his fingertips traced along the inside of my thighs, before gripping the aching flesh between my legs, causing a stifled sigh to involuntarily creep from my parted mouth. My brain almost went into meltdown whilst my own fingers curled around my thin and flimsy bedcovers (which happened to be perfect for the summer heat...or for times like this).

"Do you feel good?" He whispered as he somehow managed to grip onto me tighter with the hand that was skilfully stroking me. With his other hand rubbing against my perineum, it was a question he_ really_ didn't have to ask. Until that night I never actually realised it was possible to receive so much pleasure and satisfaction just from being touched. I was soon panting like a wild animal, and my entire body was convulsing with wave after wave of satisfying spasms, each one more intense than the previous.

The next few minutes seeming to roll by like valuable seconds as I savoured each and every luscious moment until Yamato dramatically sped up the rhythm of his wrist, giving me no choice but to sigh out loudly in pure bliss. My fingernails clawed into the mattress as my spine arched upwards and my seed covered his hand and my stomach, which was evidently rising and falling as I tried to regain my breath.

"Wow, the look on your face just then," Yamato half-chuckled whilst I stretched my feet and legs out still basking in the afterglow of my climax.

"My orgasm face is _that_ bad, huh?" I responded in a wistful tone as I swept away the stray strands of hair that were stuck to my sweaty forehead.

"No, no. It was sexy," Yamato purred playfully as he finally let go off my limp length. I partly closed my eyes as he brushed a hand across my clammy cheek. "_You're_ sexy."

My face was flushed enough as it was _without_ him saying such things.

"Have you been with a guy before?" I couldn't help but ask after Yamato had mopped up the mess on my stomach (and elsewhere) with a couple of baby wipes stashed away in my bedside cabinet's drawer. I wasn't entirely surprised when he nodded in response, but I was curious about how far he had gone with a guy before. Fortunately, I didn't have to wonder about this for too long.

"My first ever sexual encounter was with a guy, we were seventeen at the time..." Yamato trailed off and a contemplative glimmer shone in his eyes for just a brief moment. The pout of unease plaguing his face then quickly curled up and transformed into a smile as he rolled over onto his side and rested his head on my chest as he draped an arm across my body.

"What about you?"

"Well yeah I've been with a guy, I'm gay," I teased whilst playing with a few strands of his golden locks. Yamato rolled his eyes then momentarily traced his slender finger around my nipple.

"You know what I mean..."

So I told him the story of my sixteenth birthday when I had met my first love, Seiji. It was a boiling hot summer's day in Palette Town and I had been stood up by my latest boyfriend (who soon after told me that he was no longer gay...). I was slumped on a bench besides the snack stand, cycling through the pictures on my digital camera, when Seiji crept up behind me. I sensed his presence before he even asked me if I was ok in a deep, but graceful, voice.

I ended up venting everything out to him as he sat beside me, figuring he would get bored soon enough and hurry off back to his friends. But surprisingly, he genuinely felt sorry for me. After buying me an ice cream, Seiji took my hand in his and vowed to show me the best time of my life. Conclusively, that evening, we experienced more than our first kiss together at the top of the Ferris wheel.

The corners of Yamato's lips edged up into a small smile.

"So your first time was on a Ferris wheel?" he chuckled, his fingertips drumming rhythmically against my skin. Interestingly, there wasn't a faintest hint of sarcasm or disbelief in his voice. I bit down lightly on the tip of my tongue.

The thing was everything about the story was true; apart from the fact Seiji _hadn't_ been my first. In all honestly I didn't feel the need to tell Yamato that I actually lost my virginity when I was fifteen to a friend after a drunken fumble in his basement. Where was the glamour and magic in that?

"You know, technically I've lost my virginity twice. Sora was the first girl I ever slept with. I was curious, I suppose, and she was cute..." His warm breath tickled my skin when he exhaled briefly, once again reflecting on a personal memory.

"I wish I could say she's my everything; but as you've gathered, my relationship with her isn't exactly what you'd call _stable_," Yamato revealed in a nonchalant voice.

Moments later, he sat up, his majestic eyes now prying at my body. I didn't know what to say in response to what he had just said, but luckily I didn't have to worry. Yamato clambered on top of me, placing his arm around the back of my neck, and dipped down for another kiss.

We spent the rest of that night exploring each other, his hands tracing over every inch of my exposed flesh while mine did the same. We almost had sex but I think it was guilt that got in the way.

Usually I was the type of guy who was perfectly fine with sleeping around and having one night stands; I had never found it difficult to separate love and sentiment from sex, I could even admit that in the past I'd had sex purely for the pleasure, with people I would regard as complete strangers. I had also unknowingly slept with a couple of guys who had been in relationships beforehand and had not felt any shame after finding out.

With Yamato, however, things were different. I was certain it was because I had already met his fiancé in person, and she was far more perfect than I had anticipated, happily welcoming me into her home and offering me dinner. Knowing that Yamato was engaged to a woman like her was only naturally going play with my emotions.

"What's the time?" Though his words were wrapped with exhaustion, I still trembled at the sound of Yamato's voice, especially with his lips so close to my ear. The display screen on my digital clock gloomily flashed 3:55am as I stretched my arm out and softly nudged my hand against it. I was tempted to lie, but the truth subconsciously left my mouth.

"I've gotta go," Yamato spoke in soft reluctance as he peeled himself from my embrace and sat up, shuffling his way over to the edge of the bed.

"Can't you stay?" I pleaded as I drowsily sat up and ran my hand against his arm. His skin was infuriatingly soft and warm, reminding me of the winter just gone where I'd spent hours upon hours curled up on my sofa in the warm comfort of my duvet- with a giant flask of hot chocolate and my laptop- on my days off from work.

Yamato remained seated on the edge of the bed scratching his thumb against his chin, seemingly toying with the idea of crawling back under the covers. A gentle sigh eventually slipped out from his lips.

"Sora. She'll be suspicious if I arrive home any later."

Of course, Sora would be waiting for him to return; probably restless, wondering where her other half was. I couldn't live in a relationship like that; a little ironic perhaps, since alongside Yamato I was just as much to blame for this predicament we were all in. The reality of everything was such a bitter pill to swallow.

I watched sadly as Yamato fumbled about in the darkness and tugged his clothes back on, too polite to ask if he could turn on the light. After slipping on his final sock Yamato stood frozen to the spot for a good few seconds like a beautifully sculpted statue. I wanted the strength to reach out and drag him back onto my bed, but knew all too well I would lose control the moment he was in my embrace once more.

"Sweet dreams," Yamato spoke gently as he leant over the bed and planted a delicate kiss on the tip of my nose.

"You too," I whispered back as he caressed his hand across my cheek. I refused to watch when he padded out the room as best he could in the darkness (I heard him bump into the footboard of my bed after staggering over a piece of my photography equipment). I didn't even hear him open or shut the front door, but as a chill swept across my bare chest I knew he had left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Incubus - 'Wish You Were Here'

* * *

D-Angel: Oh the frustration! It's rather evident I would say. Such a situation to be in as well; toying with what's right and wrong whilst battling with your heart. Honestly, I loved writing this chapter (I know I said that about the last chapter too, but I was able to play about with so much more imagery! Oh and obviously, a naked Yamato and Taichi _-nosebleed-_).

Now, my plans for this story have severely branched outwards, and it appears it is going to head in a direction I never anticipated. Fingers crossed it will all work out, we shall see I guess. Next update should be at some point in early 2011; just keep nagging at me, hehe.

Thanks a lot for reading, and please review :) Feedback is a joyous thing.

See you all next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

07/11/10


	6. Chapter 6: Divine Intimacy

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Gawd this chapter is long, but surely that's a good thing? It does make up for the almost half a year wait, and there's some tasty plot/character development. I don't want to give too much away, plus I am absolutely knackered thanks to a mixture of exercise, work and late night writing. Therefore I will allow you lot to read on and enjoy yourselves ;)

**Rating:** T / Borderline M

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 6- Divine Intimacy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'___Inside, what a wonderful_, caricature of, intimacy '

"You're sleeping with him?" Mimi gawped, abruptly sitting up from her sprawled out position on top of the red and white chequered blanket we were sharing at Odaiba Seaside Park. She knitted her eyebrows inwards and squinted, trying to add some form of menace to her half-attempt of a frown. "Unbelievable."

Savouring the cool salty summer air brushing past us, I reached down and grabbed another jam sandwich from the pink plastic picnic basket resting in between us, trying to hold back my smile as I started reminiscing.

It was during a memorable night of movies and cocktails at my apartment when I slept with Yamato for the first time. I can't describe how amazing it was; he was wild, yet unsurprisingly compassionate. The way his hands slid across my body instantly made me melt, like a neglected tray of ice cubes in the summer heat. His velvet voice wrapped its way around me, enveloping me in a state of euphoria as the night slowly burnt on.

In simple words; it was wonderful. I had never experienced anyone like Yamato before; how could I feel bad about having sex with a guy who was engaged when it all felt so amazing?

We'd been sleeping together for almost a month when I decided to summon the courage and propose something which I considered to be somewhat daring.

"Can I draw you?"

I only chose to draw portraits of people I considered an important aspect in my life, or if I was paid to do so. Drawing a person is a lot more intimate than just taking a few photographs; it requires studying the person's every feature, focusing on every little curve and crevice of their faces, in order to obtain an accurate life-like effect when putting pencil to paper.

Truth be told, I was so familiar with Yamato by that point, I could have drawn him with my eyes closed.

"Sure, go ahead," Yamato gracefully accepted. It took a couple of hours to do his portrait, but he was so relaxed and patient about the entire thing that I wished that all living subjects could be like him.

"Wow, that's incredible, Tai," Yamato's sensual voice fluttered towards my ear drums like a moth to a flame after I handed him the finished sketch. I appreciated the praise, but truthfully I wasn't fully impressed by that picture. It was a sin really that not even my own drawings could live up to Yamato's true beauty.

"It still needs some colour," I said as Yamato placed my sketchbook onto the coffee table and gazed down at me with his gorgeous eyes. The drawing soon became a distant memory as Yamato clambered onto my lap and his soft lips merged with mine. He tasted divine, like sweet summer strawberries.

We often fooled around in my flat but as things grew more desperate, and urges became harder to control, we had no choice but to start being creative. In the back of his car or mine, in the coffee shop toilets (classy), it didn't really matter so long as we could be together, intimately. His home was always out of the question. The risk factor _was_ appealing, but not worth sabotaging everything we had if Sora ever happened to walk in on something.

It was apparent Yamato was not happy with her, but I didn't have the guts to find out why, or ask him why he didn't just leave her. I still felt the same sinking sensation plague my stomach every time he had to crawl out from my arms and return home to his fiancée, but it was sadly becoming part of normality for us.

"I specifically told you not to get involved with him," Mimi huffed, her eyes drilling straight into the core my conscience. I bowed my head as the empty sensation of guilt started to expand in my chest.

"It just kinda happened," I defended, rolling a piece the spongy crust of the sandwich I'd just eaten between my fingers until into transformed into a small warm ball of doughy goodness. I contemplated eating it, until Mimi tutted loudly.

"Honestly, I'm more annoyed at the fact you kept it secret from me for so long." My head jolted upwards as Mimi made her confession. "And I was wondering why you were grinning more than usual."

Mimi was usually the first to uncover a piece of juicy gossip, primarily when it involved me. I was actually becoming worried that she hadn't caught on to how serious Yamato and I had gotten until now.

"I want to meet him," Mimi announced and firmly slapped her hand against my thigh.

"Ouch!" I whined. The skin she had struck momentarily felt like it was on fire, implying that she had branded me with a lovely handprint. For someone so small she could be so psychically brutal at times.

"Why do you want to meet him?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as the pain from Mimi's abuse started to subside. Her eyes started to shine with passion; my expression eased as she reached towards me with her slim hand and rested it against my cheek for a few seconds.

"You're screwing him, and he's hot beyond all reasons. Do I need any other reasons?"

"Well," I began, tapping my index finger against the bridge of my nose, "you've never really been that interested in meeting any of the other guys I've slept with before. Why the sudden interest?"

"I can see you're smitten with this one," Mimi curled a strand of her wavy hair around one of her fingers, "you would have listened to my advice otherwise."

Reflectively it was morally wrong to sleep with someone who was off limits, thanks to their engagement. I often found myself going against people's advice, unless I agreed with it myself. How do you learn anything in life without making a few risqué mistakes?

"Smitten?" I echoed, the word sounded foreign on the tip of my tongue. It was an emotion I hadn't felt in a while.

"Like a kitten." The certainty stricken across Mimi's face was unnerving. For one bizarre moment I pictured myself with a pair of cat ears poking out from my styled hair and a long busy tail peeping out from a hole in the back of my jeans. In this deluded fantasy I was nuzzling up to Yamato on the sofa, purring gladly as he stroked me under my chin.

"Come on, Meems," I tried to shine a bit of realism onto the situation I had tumbled head first into. It was always about love and rainbows with her. I was convinced she he had chosen to forget that Yama was engaged. "You know it's not like that."

"Wanna prove me wrong then?" Mimi teased in a playful tone whilst she used a hand to smooth out a crease in one of the picnic blanket's corners. Her eyes looked back up me, beckoning me to cough out my response.

"Ok, ok, I'll arrange something," I sighed in defeat, scratching the crown of my head. Mimi would have eventually for her own way regardless; she always had a way with men, whether straight, gay or otherwise. I didn't really mind her meeting Yamato. I figured I could show her that my fling with him was not going to develop into a full blown relationship anytime soon.

"We could organise a night out or something," was my suggestion. It had been a while since I had been out on the town, especially with Mimi. We used to go out a lot when we were teenagers, although we sometimes fought over the same guy (even if he did happen to be gay as well).

"A night out." A pleased grin spread across her face as she clapped her hands and rubbed her palms together. "Brilliant idea, leave it to me!"

Knowing how wild that girl could be, I dreaded to think what she had planned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

The time was 20:45pm and already Mimi and I were halfway through our second pitcher of cherry blossom margarita. Our first Tokyo night out in what seemed like forever was already off to a cracking start.

Zaru was an incredible bar, famed for its beautiful crystal chandeliers, which dangled proudly from the ceiling (surrounding various shiny disco balls), and mood changing lighting; gradually flickering from colour to colour without people realising if they weren't paying any mind.

Circular air vents were lined up along the walls at the back of the bars. Within them, behind the protective grating, giant metallic fan blades spun round and round, easily hypnotising anyone that gazed at them for too long.

Once we had our fill here, we planned on heading to Womb, a popular nightclub a few streets away which Mimi had managed to get us on the VIP guest list for. We had decided to meet Yamato at around 20:30pm in Zaru first, since he had to help Sora with a few household chores beforehand.

Every time I glanced anxiously at my watch, Mimi topped up my glass and reassured me he would turn up. I was unsure though, recalling the odd occasion when Yamato hadn't shown up at the coffee shop, or my apartment, and only to muster up an excuse several hours later.

I almost leapt up from our table when I spotted Yamato glide through the main door moments after doubting he would show up. His eyes scanned the room, searching for me and Mimi. And once he saw us his hazy orbs locked with mine and the corners of his lips curled upwards as he flashed me his pearly white teeth. Not to sound gay, but I could have quite literally melted on the spot.

Well, that was until I saw Sora following closely behind him- with her bright red (newly dyed) hair scraped back into a messy bun, supported by two purple chopsticks. My elation then faded into despair.

Yamato greeted me with a fleeting hug, the sort that still somehow only doubled my lusting for him. I desperately fought back the urge to cup his chin in my hand to force our lips together. As always, he looked delicious. On top of a simple black t-shirt he wore a blue, black and white lumberjack shirt. It was a combo of clothing which I loved.

Whilst Yamato turned his attention to Mimi and warmly shook her hand as he introduced himself, Sora scrutinised my petite companion through curious eyes.

"And this is my fiancée, Takenouchi Sora."

At the mention of her name, Sora immediately drew her light brown eyes away from Mimi and looked over adoringly at Yamato. I instantly felt my stomach flip, especially when she grasped his hand with her own, suggesting that they should go grab a drink.

As the couple headed off, Mimi appeared to be in a state of complete awe.

"He's even more gorgeous in real life," she gushed, her eyes darted down to Yamato's toned buttocks, emphasised perfectly by his snug fitting light blue denim jeans (the exact same pair he wore at the photo shoot), as he ventured towards the bar with his arm around Sora. I scrunched up my nose and flicked my finger against my half-empty glass.

"He didn't mention he was inviting _her_," I grumbled bitterly, the alcohol I had consumed was already affecting my ability to hold my tongue. Mimi rolled her eyes, more than aware with how I could get whenever I drank.

"She's rather pretty," Mimi spoke the words I didn't care to hear. As she continued to babble on about Sora's appearance, I focused on the funky dance music flittering out from the speakers spaced out around the bar and bopped my head along to the beat. I tuned back in when Yamato and Sora sat down on the remaining chairs at our circular table. Yamato subtly slid his chair towards my own by a fraction whilst he pretended to get comfortable.

"So, tell me." Mimi laced her fingers together once Yamato and Sora were happily seated, drawing attention to her multicoloured acrylic nails. "How did you two meet?"

Mimi, never one to beat around the bush.

Yamato quickly glanced over at Sora, who was gazing at him like a child eager to hear the same old bedtime story. It was all the permission he needed to continue. He scratched the underside of his chin and made a small 'erm' noise, despite it was a question he clearly didn't have to put a lot of thought into. Who could actually forget the day, or at least time period, that they first met any of their partners?

"We met when we were eighteen," Yamato revealed as he lifted his mojito glass up to his mouth deliberating whether to take another sip or not. Sora was glancing over at him, her eyes were watchful.

"I had just finished a gig with my band at the time." Yamato lowered his glass back onto the table. "We always went to the bar after our set to mingle with our small fan base."

I felt my cheeks flush with unwanted jealously as Yamato explained how he was knocking shots back with his band mates and a couple of fan girls when he noticed Sora leaning against the bar all by herself, trying to attract the attention one of the bartenders.

"My _date _had abandoned me in favour of some tall, busty brunette," Sora joined in with the storytelling, her voice laced with bitterness, "so I pushed my way to the front of the bar, figuring I might as well grab a drink before I left. That's when I first noticed him."

A blush fell across her cheeks. "I felt nervous when I realised he was the lead singer of The Teenage Wolves."

"My old band," Yamato quickly reinforced, staring momentarily over in Mimi's direction, who desperately tried to hold back a giggle.

Sora took a thoughtful sip from her orangey red cocktail before she resumed talking. Apparently, her eyes met with Yamato's for one glorious moment before she firmly turned her head away. Detecting her frustration, he gained the attention of the female bartender in the blink of an eye and ordered Sora her drink, as well several more shots. After that they were hooked on each other, or at least that's the impression I got.

"Sora intrigued me. Not to sound big headed, but I was used to women clawing at me, so meeting a pretty girl who wasn't desperate for my attention was somewhat refreshing; and although we just talked about music and our plans for the future, she left me wanting more."

They exchanged numbers before parting ways at the end of the night.

"I didn't think for one moment he would call me," Sora confessed as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass, "but the next day he invited me out for a coffee."

"A month later, we started dating," Yamato concluded, his voice seemed to drift off as he looked down at his left hand, "and four years on, here we are; still together."

I noticed that Yamato was twirling the engagement ring around his finger with his other hand with his eyes focused heavily on the piece of jewellery, which I knew he secretly detested. His body was shaking slightly I noted. There was something he was holding back.

"Just curious, Ishida-kun, but why do you wear an engagement ring?" Mimi stretched her hand out across the table, pointing at the offending object on Yamato's finger which he was still fiddling with.

I was impressed; not only was Mimi being observant, but she had also brought up an interesting question. I'd never really thought to question Yamato about the ring, but I had realised that a lot of men didn't wear engagement rings. It was traditional for just the woman to wear an engagement ring, and then wedding rings were often usually worn by both men and women as well to symbolise their lifetime commitment.

"Oh, well, I thought..." Yamato stumbled over his words as he attempted to answer Mimi's query. His cheeks were flushing bright red as he tried desperately to string a coherent sentence together. I empathised with him; no one liked being put on the spot.

"...We decided there was no harm in us both wearing one," Sora sharply spoke above Yamato, who winced in obvious discomfort as he wrapped his fingers around his mojito glass, "that way we only belong to each other, and others will always be aware of that."

The silence that followed was heavy. During that time my throat felt as if it was gradually closing, like a giant snake had coiled its way around my neck. Those words Sora had spoken had sounded far from affectionate; her tone had been defensive and venomous. It confirmed to me that there was definitely something amiss with their relationship.

"That's so sweet," Mimi beamed, her enthusiasm thankfully seemed to disintegrate the awkward atmosphere in an instance. I smirked. She always had a knack of defusing the most uncomfortable of situations without sounding the least bit insincere.

"What about you two?" Sora asked suddenly as her eyes scoped between me and Mimi. Bewildered expressions fell across our faces. "You're together, right?"

It was almost as if she was hoping we _were_ a couple. Her discomfort around Mimi was easy to sense; the way she kept leaning towards Yamato every time Mimi looked over at him was a dead giveaway. Then again, it was no surprise Sora was possessive; most the girls in the bar were practically drooling over her fiance.

In response to Sora's question, Mimi snorted, almost spraying her drink absolutely everywhere (I saw a drop dribble down her chin). Such a lady she was.

"Oh God no," she chuckled, digging her bony elbow into my arm. I flinched, but not from her physical gesture. I knew all too well the information Mimi was about to reveal. As much as I hated keeping my sexuality a secret, I realised in this situation it was beneficial if Sora didn't know the truth.

"We've been friends for too long, it'd be like incest," I quickly hi-jacked the conversation before Mimi could career it down the wrong route. Sora and Yamato laughed warmly, quite obviously out of politeness. After that, there wasn't much more either of them could contribute to the topic; Sora didn't know me or Mimi well enough to state that it was a shame we weren't an item, and Yamato clearly knew I wasn't interested in girls.

The next half an hour seemed to stretch for eternity as we managed to make small talk, sharing work related stories and chatting about a few diabolical TV shows. Sora glanced over at the display of her phone - resting besides her drink on the table- for the third time in the space of ten minutes before she slid it back into her handbag.

"Unfortunately," Sora gracefully gulped down the remainder of her cocktail before she continued to speak, "I have to go."

"Oh?" Mimi tilted her head to the side as she watched Sora push her own chair back. I checked my watch. It was almost 22:00, still early in terms of a Friday night.

"Work tomorrow, 8am start," Sora sighed. Mimi and I both winced. Working early on a Saturday morning was never fun.  
"Want me to come home with you?" Yamato asked as he stood up alongside Sora, a doting expression stricken across his face. My stomach started to churn, and I started to worry that my cherry blossom margarita was about to make an unwanted reappearance. I quickly cupped my hand over my mouth and breathed in sharply.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You stay out and have fun," Sora rubbed her hand against Yamato's arm, whilst he briefly looked over at me, his eyes clouded with bemusement.

Moments later stepped outside and waved down a taxi for Sora. Before she clambered into the vehicle she glanced over at me and Mimi once more with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I trust Yamato with you two," she spoke in a broken tone. Of course, I was aware that she didn't; or at least it was maybe just Mimi she didn't trust. What irony it was that Mimi was the most trustworthy and sincere one amongst us all.

Sora peered up at Yamato as he rested his hand against her cheek, his unfaithful lips only briefly skimmed against hers before he squeezed her shoulder and told her to text him when she'd got home safely.

As she climbed into the taxi, she caught my gaze for a couple of seconds. Her eyes seemed tired, and there was an emotion dancing within them which I could just about comprehend. One of raw anguish, frustration and confusion all rolled into one.

Before the guilt could pin me down, the three of us grabbed our own taxi and headed to Womb; a club so huge - with its four stories and several dance floors- I had managed to lose a few friends and dates in there for an entire night in the past.

Moments after we had entered the club, Mimi rushed over to a small well dressed group of girls and guys- who were stood by the dance floor- wobbling slightly on her high heels as she stretched out her arms and started to hug each person in turn. I glanced over at Yamato and raised an eyebrow before we stalked after Mimi, stopping just a few paces away from where she had run off to.

Quickly spinning back round to face us when I reached out and tapped her on the shoulder, Mimi flashed a smile at the both of us whilst the group of twenty-something year olds she was talking to gazed at us judgementally.

"Meems? Who are these…" I spoke loud above the music as I tried to find out who her _friends _actually were.

"…I'm gonna go catch up with these guys," Mimi interrupted me as she pulled me into a drunken hug, making it quite apparent she didn't want me and Yamato hanging around with her whilst she mingled with her entourage. (Turned out she was really into one of the guys in the group, but was worried me and Yamato would steal him away).

"You two better behave!" Mimi winked slyly in my direction before she and her friends dispersed into the huge mass of wiggling bodies on the main dance floor.

I suddenly felt like a young teen that had been left home alone; only being left alone with Yamato was far more thrilling.

"Mimi knows about us," I revealed as I felt Yamato's warm forearm brush against my own, realising seconds later that he was already aware of this bit of information. It was no wonder why my ex had often called me 'Captain Obvious'.

My head instantly felt light as Yamato dipped his head towards me, his mouth skimming precariously against my ear.

"I assumed so," his tone was intentionally sensual and as always, it made my stomach swirl with excitement.

"Let's dance," Yamato affirmed, his talented hand held tightly onto mine. I instantly glanced down at his fingers. He was no longer wearing his engagement ring.

We tore it up on that dance floor; like it was ours and ours only. Our bodies grinded together as we grooved to our own personal rhythm. We didn't care who was looking as we kissed wildly, his hands sliding underneath my white shirt, tracing across my flaming hot skin. Over the powerful thumping of the bass, I was certain I heard the shattering sound of several hearts breaking.

Unable to hold back our desires any longer, we stumbled back through the sweaty crowd and out into the warm summer's night air and hailed a taxi. Mimi's apartment was only a five minute ride away, and since I had planned on spending the night there she had given me a spare key.

By the time we had reached Mimi's place, and I had nudged the front door shut, my shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off one arm. Yamato's lips suckled hungrily on my neck whilst his hand professionally undid my jeans. Just moments later our clothes were pooled around by our feet. Yamato was stood with his back facing me, the palm of his hands resting flat out against the door as I stroked his length with my hand.

As Yamato made insatiable panting sounds, much like a breathless animal, I couldn't stop myself from driving into him, the heat instantly driving me beyond the brink of insanity. Our bodies swayed in a reckless unity, my legs shook wildly when I reached my point of no return and my fingers dug firmly into his soft moist skin. Our sighs and grunts synchronised as we yet again crossed over into the realm of adultery, shattering the words Sora had spoken earlier into small unimportant jagged fragments.

We kissed gently as we stumbled into the small living room and crashed down onto the sofa, our skin damp and bodies trembling in the aftermath of our passion. He buried his head against my chest, his hair tickled my chin as I closed my eyes and sighed out in content, savouring the moment as best I could.

Yamato left and headed back home to Sora half an hour later, but as I clambered into Mimi's spare bed I refused to wallow in the sadness that often tried to drape over me. Things were already starting to heat up dramatically, and I knew I was powerless and way too greedy to stop them from burning out of control.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Panic! At The Disco - 'Build God, Then We'll Talk'

* * *

D-Angel: So, the whole bar/nightclub was not going to be until the next chapter, but I figured I'd bring it forward since there will be a major ass plot development from the next chapter onwards. I guess that's why this chapter turned out to be over 4,000 words, ha. I am very likely to change bits of this chapter over the next few days/weeks; as mentioned before I am feeling uber tired at the moment, and lack any patience to proofread this chapter properly (apologies for any awful grammar mistakes etc). Guess I was just eager to get this chapter posted up; in case people think I've abandoned it!

Views, constructive criticism... hell, even any suggestions are more than welcome, I love to hear from you wonderful lot. I'll work on getting the next chapter up sometime in May or June, it's gonna be a fun one to write (first scene is already written, yey!).

Well, that's about it, I'll be seeing you guys next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel

18/04/11


	7. Chapter 7: His Bitter Reservations

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hola, I bring you another jolly June update from the story I am most thoroughly enjoying writing at the moment. I thought I'd be polite as well and exclusively reply to all those who reviewed the last chapter, right here, right now ;)

**Minako-Akemi -** Thanks for waiting anxiously, here's the next chapter!

**Krad - **Kraddy! I'm glad it totally made your day, hope this has a similar effect. Couldn't write the smexiness without you lovely guys tbh.

**PinkBrideGoneWrong - **:D I'll do my best to keep up the good work for you.

**Angelfish369** - Hey you :) Thanks for sticking by me over the past few years! I promise not to disappoint you. They'll be plenty more sweet, hot and moments of frustration to follow.

**solent silver** - Thank you muchly. I'm glad you noticed about the nightclub thing (note that the bar they went into, Zaru, is also a real place too). I want this story to have a raw edge of realism, so did some research into Tokyo nightlife. Womb seems like such an amazing place, hehe.

**Dynamite to White Balls** - Gawd I love you! Hope you enjoy this chappy.

**shadowdolls -** The first line of your review = brilliant! And, there's no way in hell I'm giving up on this baby, not yet. I've come too far! And I've got many things left in store.

**poobaoger -** I do try :) My intention is to keep you all craving another cup of sweet, yet maybe bittersweet coffee.

Basically, from here onwards I will do my upmost to reply to reviews via PM, obviously unless they're anonymous :P I'll probably just reply to those ones in le following chapter. Oh, and as always, feel free to PM me. I love a good chat.

Anyways, don't let me keep you! Please, read on...

* * *

**Rating:** T / Borderline M

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 7 His Bitter Reservations

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Why do you build me up, buttercup, baby, just to let me down?'_

* * *

One of the most frustrating things with being a photographer was that it wasn't often the most reliable source of income. Summer was starting to merge into autumn and I was beginning to struggle. I needed all the money I could muster together to pay for this month's electric bill and next month's rent. Even the money from the FRUiTS photographs hadn't lasted that long, and working at my parent's coffee shop for a bit of extra cash was never nearly as fun when Yamato was absent.

Since I wasn't quite yet a household name in the art industry, there were often week long draughts when it came to finding work. The competition was simply too hot, particularly when it came to wedding and birthday based photography. Unfortunately, most people would much rather prefer to go for cheap and cheerful, and moan about the disappointing results, than pay a few hundred yen extra for a more professional and worthwhile consequence.

On a particular Saturday morning in August I was slumped on the sofa chewing on a piece of buttered toast and checking my emails on my laptop. I had almost given up the hope of finding any work again when the cordless phone started to ring. When I leant over and saw the familiar number flashing up on the small LCD display screen I eagerly stretched out and snatched the phone out of its cradle.

"Isamu-kun," I greeted with a cheerful tone. Komatsu Isamu was my wonderful agent and close friend from senior high school who I had heavily relied on finding me work from the very moment I had launched my creative career. I honestly would have slept with him years ago if he hadn't _decided_ to be straight.

"Tai, I have snagged you a big, _big _job!" I instantly jumped up onto my feet. Isamu had one of those enthusiastic story-telling voices, the sort which people found difficult to ignore.

"Go on," I beckoned, intrigued at just how _big_ this job actual was.

"Two words; Vertical Illusion."

The phone almost slipped out from my hand. Vertical Illusion. That band was incredible; I had seen them live a couple of times with Mimi, Hikari and Miyako (one of my sister's best friends). They had formed almost two years ago, and thanks to their poetic lyrics and edgy rocky style combined with their raw talent and likeability factor (four smoking hot guys, what's not to love?), they had sky rocketed to fame across the far East barely a month after launching their first album.

Now, two albums down the line, with their third about to be released they were focusing on gaining recognition across the globe, therefore there had been talks about them organising a worldwide tour.

They were currently polishing up their new album at Avex Trax's recording studio and afterwards had planned to take a few photos for the album cover and other promotional purposes. However, apparently the band's usual photographer had managed to tumble down a flight of stairs, breaking both his arms and a leg in the process.

"So they've personally requested you," Isamu revealed as I paced excitedly around the room, "after Takumi saw your online portfolio."

"No way!" I spluttered, feeling somewhat light headed as I peered down at the coffee table, my eyes locking onto the local TV guide which coincidently had an image of Vertical Illusion (dressed in sexy leather and black tinted sunglasses) slapped on the front with text underneath that read 'The boys are back in town!' The thought of such a band personally requesting me was ego enhancing enough, but hearing that Takumi had been the main influence behind that decision was something on a whole new level of self-esteem boosting.

Banshou Takumi was the luscious lead singer _and _lead guitarist of the band. He had fortunately been blessed with star quality looks; a strong and narrow jaw line, luscious almond-shaped emerald eyes and chin-length spiky black hair, which at one stage used to hang down to his waist.

Being twenty-four years old, he was only two years older than me. He was known as a bit of an enigma, particularly after being spotted with female _and _male lovers over the current duration of the band's fame. A lot of people were certain he was gay though, and that the girls he had been photographed with were just clever decoys to keep the band's female audience believing they stood a chance with him.

"Please say you're interested," Isamu persisted, snapping me out from my Takumi plagued daydream "I've got the band's publicity manager on the other line."

"Isamu, why did you even phone me?" I questioned, scratching the crown of my head with my free hand. "You know this is a dream come true for me."

"I know." I could only imagine Isamu was smirking at this point. "But I wanted to hear your excitement. Bear with me for a second then."

As Isamu put me on hold to discuss things with Vertical Illusion's publicity manager, I ended up waltzing around the room to Isamu's delightful hold music (Frédéric Chopin, Prelude Op.28 No.15 'Raindrop'), unable to stop a chuckle of disbelief from venturing out of my mouth. Finally, after what seemed like a stretched eternity, Isamu took me off hold and briefed me with all the details (nature of the shoot and timings), which I willingly soaked into my brain.

"Oh, and Takumi's been warned about you," Isamu jokingly added, or at least I hoped so. I didn't think I was _that _bad when it came to flirting. "So you'd best behave."

A slight chuckle fell from my lips.

"Of course, thanks dude; I'm forever in your debt for this. My body is officially yours to do what you please with..."

"...Hmm, nice try, but you know I don't swing that way."

"Worth a shot," I teased, peeping over at a framed photograph, perched on a shelf next to the open archway that led into the kitchen, of Isamu standing beside me on our school field with a bright grin on his face, his arm hanging casually over my shoulder. A couple of our other friends were posing next to us in matching uniforms and sporting equally bad hairstyles. It was a generic yet significant 'last day at senior high school' picture.

"But honestly, Isamu, you are fricking awesome."

Isamu ended the call stating he would email me over all the information I needed and expected me to be at the right location in a fortnight's time. There were still butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach as I washed up my plate and the other bits of dirty cutlery floating around my sink from last night's dinner.

I couldn't wait to tell Yamato the news. Being a musician himself I was certain he'd be thrilled I'd been offered such a unique and potentially career advancing opportunity.

I already knew it was going to change my life, but I just didn't realise how much it actually would…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

I met up with Yamato in the coffee shop the Monday after next, before his shift at The Broken String. As usual my Mum enthusiastically greeted Yamato the second he set foot into the shop and almost immediately brought over his usual simple cup of coffee to our table. She then left us to our usual half an hour of enjoying each other's company.

"So, what's this good news?" Yamato asked his hand tracing against my own before he reached for the sugar and sprinkled a small amount into his drink. I started to jiggle my leg up and down like an over excited child, a habit that annoyed a lot of my friends and family.

Now we were finally together, face-to-face, I couldn't wait to tell him about Vertical Illusion; I was almost at the point of bursting. Last weekend I had sent Yamato a text stating I had some incredible news to tell him. I would have arranged to meet up sooner, but he'd been busy spending the week with Sora; some sort of special anniversary which he'd been very vague about.

During Yamato's absence I'd missed our steamy nights of snuggling up on my sofa, sipping wine, exchanging fond memories and relishing skin to skin contact. Maybe I was being selfish, but I envied Sora so much for having him. It was why I at least wished for him to be proud, like a doting lover would be over their partner, and pleased that my photography career was on the verge of a potential breakthrough.

"This upcoming Friday, I've been asked to do a promo-shoot for Vertical Illusion!" I revealed, clasping my hands together whilst I grinned from ear to ear, perhaps even managing to put the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland to shame. Eagerly I waited, but as the seconds eased by, Yamato had not even battered an eyelid. His reaction was taking too long, blood rushed straight to my ears and my heart felt like it was about to leap out from my mouth.

"Oh." He finally breathed one simple syllable with not a drop of sentiment in it. The muscles in his face barely twitched; his expression remained deadly seriously, and somewhat sombre, like a picture perfect still image.

When I repeated the single syllable he had uttered, only adding an uplifting curl of inflection, his eyes softened with what I could only describe as sympathy.

"You know who they are, right?" I thought I'd ask, in case there was a small chance he had never heard of them- of course, you'd have to be living under a rock for the past two years to not to have least listened to one of their songs on the radio.

To my relief Yamato nodded. He started to tap his nails rhythmically against the rim of his coffee cup before staring down at the dark liquid within. Whatever melody he was producing with his musical fingers, it certainly didn't belong to a Vertical Illusion song.

"I'm not really a fan," Yamato's tone sounded strained, like his thoughts were dwelling on something remorseful. Annoyance started to coarsen through my body when he took a couple of sips of his coffee as he glanced out the window. Clearly he had no intention to carry the conversation any further, deliberately attempting to leave me in the blue.

I squirmed in my seat, wishing I had a drink to gulp down to distract myself from wanting to press further into the matter.

"How can you not be a fan?" I eventually blurted out, unable to conceal the bewilderment in my voice, "The lead singer's amazing."

I expected a smirk to stretch across his face, but to my dismay his deadpan expression remained. A strange essence of fear crept across the back of my neck. I cringed at the rattling sound that was made as he set his empty coffee cup back onto its saucer in a similar fashion to a Judge placing down their gavel.

"They're a sell out; to them it's all about the fame, all about the money. There's no real depth to their music," Yamato spoke coldly, his left hand gripping against the edge of the table. "Only naïve school girls like that sort of crap."

Ignoring the fact that Yamato had thrown an unnecessary insult straight at me, I was determined to stand my ground.

"No way, Takumi-san even writes his own songs!" I protested, remembering an article I had read in one of Mimi's gossip magazines. Before I had even reached the end of my statement, Yamato let out a low but brief chuckle and I creased my eyebrows inwards.

"Do you believe _everything_ you read?" Yamato asked in a sharp sarcastic tone, his hand now stroking the underside of his chin. Each word that fell from his pretty lips made my chest ache. Unlike previous occasions when he had made snide or self-absorbed comments without managing to sound like a pompous brat, this time he'd failed.

Somehow I'd definitely hit a raw spot, a peculiar one indeed. Still, it had unveiled an imperfect side of Yamato, which I had never seen before, and I didn't like it at all.

As the sound of my Mum nattering away to an elderly customer fought back a well-deserved wave of silence, Yamato checked his watch whilst I quickly stole a glance at the time flashing up on the display of my phone. We both realised, despite it was only 8:30am, there was nothing left for us to talk about now. A sour mood had been set, and the conversation that would have followed would have only been strained.

Yamato reached into his wallet and pulled out a couple of crisp notes. As he stood up I held back my fury as he tossed the money down onto the table, before ironing down a subtle crease in the unbuttoned black military blazer he was wearing.

"I'll see you later." Yamato lightly squeezed my shoulder before he made his exit.

I slumped back on my seat and swallowed back the bitter pill of rejection Yamato had thrown my way. I couldn't understand why he had acted like a jerk. Surely he should have been excited for me, even if he wasn't a huge fan of Vertical Illusion? Perhaps Sora was a diehard fan and annoyed him with her non-stop ranting about how awesome they were? Then again, I wasn't convinced she was a Vertical Illusion fan; she didn't strike me as the rock music loving type.

Without thinking, I grabbed my phone off the table's edge and flicked through my phonebook until I reached Mimi's name. My thumb hovering over the call button, I sighed, shutting my eyes as I hit the cancel button and slid my phone back into my pocket.

As I continued on with the day I tried to convince myself Yamato was inwardly pleased for me; but after seeing several couples strolling down the street, hand in hand, I soon realised that it was a childish thing to fret over. In reality, he wasn't my boyfriend and our relationship wasn't normal. We couldn't even describe ourselves as friends; after all, we'd gone way beyond that stage.

Reality suddenly dawned. Yamato was always going to put Sora before me, whilst he was still with her. The importance of her happiness weighed a lot more than mine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

The Foundations - 'Build Me Up Buttercup'

* * *

D-Angel: And there we have Tai's and Yama's first little 'disagreement'! Couldn't keep things peaceful forever, had to inject a bit of conflict. I intended on adding another scene or two to this chapter, before I realised I may be overdoing things (don't want to ruin the pace!). But yeah, the whole Vertical Illusion band thing is going to play an important part in this story, it's not just something completely random I decided to add (foreshadowing much, ey, **poobaoger**? _-wink wink, nudge nudge-_).  
But yeah, as always, your constructive criticism, views, ramblings are very much welcome. Thanks for all the support so far! I'll try to update this story next in early August at the latest.

Anyways, I'll be seeing you next chapter! x x x

* * *

D-Angel

21/06/11

_PM me if you want me, hehe_


	8. Chapter 8: Starry Eyed Surprise

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel:_ -shyly smiles-_ So, it's my birthday today, and as a wonderful gift to share with you all, here's another deliciously warm chapter of A Cup of Lust :) I worked hard on this last night and this afternoon to brush everything up, so I hope you like it!

Another interesting fact; I wrote most of this chapter backwards... Like from paragraph to paragraph. Yeah, my writing habits are strange, but they seem to work, hehe.

Responses to anonymous reviewers / the last few I didn't reply to via PM.

**aleena naeem: ** I do take a while to update, but I think I've been pretty good as of lately! It's also part of my creed to not post a chapter up until I'm confident it's nicely baked, packaged, and wrapped with a pretty red bow! I hope this chapter was worth the month long wait ;)

**Nekofairy:** Aww, thanks a lot! :) Funny thing is, it's an addictive story to write as well; I'm loving it! Again, hope the wait was worth it ;)

**Caliboy:** I know you're on a boat at the moment (lol), but this chapter is a present for you when you return to land!

Read on and enjoy :)

* * *

**Rating:** T / Borderline M

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 8 Starry-Eyed Surprise

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'A star, lit up like a cigar, strung out like a guitar, maybe you can educate my mind?'_

* * *

"This way, Yagami-san."

The day had finally arrived. An excited smile shined from my face as I followed a young studio runner through the occasional door and down a series of long corridors with bright blue carpets and white pristine white walls decorated with various recording artists. By my side was Isamu who had kindly showed up to hold my hand.

"The boy's are just finishing up in their recording suite, touching up their album," the runner explained before rapping her knuckles up against the door we had stopped by. I swayed back and forth on the soles of my feet as we waited.

"Come on in," an authoritative voice instructed several seconds later. The runner promptly tugged open the heavy door with slight difficulty, then moved aside, gesturing for us to go on ahead.

In the room, which smelt like fresh carpet cleaner and varnished oak, ten or so people were crowded around a small row of desks, covered with flat-screen monitors and numerous sound mixers- opposite the glass window which exposed artists in all their glory within the soundproof booth they stepped into to do their recording.

Amongst the small group were a few professional sound and music specialists, and two business-looking middle-aged men who were twins (wearing the classic cringe worthy shirt tucked in trousers combo). Of course, the very essence of Vertical Illusion were standing there as well.

I almost stopped breathing when I spied Takumi, his elbows resting on the desk, his peachy backside tilted up in prime position for a cheeky slap. He wore a pair of Bose headphones over his ears and was so absorbed with whatever he was listening to that he was completely oblivious to everything else occurring around him.

Takumi only became aware of our existence when he realised everyone else's attentions had been drawn away from the monitors. The four young musicians smiled simultaneously, flashing perfect pearl white teeth. For me, the temptation to rush up to them squealing like a lustful fan girl and asking for their autograph was difficult to fight, but as Isamu firmly placed a hand on my shoulder it was a reminder for me to remain rational and professional.

"Hi, I'm the photographer, Yagami Taichi," I gladly introduced myself briefly locking eyes with Takumi as his gaze met my own.

"And I'm Yagami-san's agent, Komatsu Isamu." Isamu's steel grey eyes were deadly serious as he bowed, blunt and professional as always.

The Nanami twins, Kotaro and Ren, stepped forwards. They were Vertical Illusion's notorious manager and publicity manager. Isamu had warned me that, according to several media sources, they had been described as 'an absolute nightmare' to work for. However, such rumours did not deter me from doing my job.

"Pleased to meet you two. Apologies for being slightly behind schedul but Takumi was determined to perfect a segment of one of the songs," Kotaro spoke somewhat condescendingly. Takumi, who by this point had taken off his headphones sneered and flicked a stray strand of hair away from his pierced left eyebrow.

"Ren, go ahead and brief the photographer," Kotaro informed his brother, "I'm going to make a phone call."

The atmosphere instantly lifted the moment Kotaro sauntered out the room. I just about to relax my shoulders, until Ren started to talk in an equally superior holier-than-thou tone.

"Yagami-san will just need to take some pictures of the band in here, posing with instruments; just as a bit of promotional material to put on their website."

It wasn't a great start to the session; already they were talking about me like I wasn't even there. I cleared my throat loudly, all eyes instantly looking over at me. I'd make sure to leave my mark so they wouldn't forget me in a hurry.

"I really love the idea of photographing the band in this recording studio, it's great to capture an artist in their natural environment, but don't you think it's a bit cheesy having the band pose with their instruments?" I found myself speaking my concerns out loud. "Maybe it's best to keep it natural, make it look like the band's rehearsing and then listening back on their material, standing around the equipment just like they were as me and Isamu walked in?"

Perhaps it was a risky suggestion, considering this was easily the biggest job I'd ever done. Isamu nudged his elbow firmly into my ribcage, as a not so subtle hint for me to shut up. Ren's jaw hung partly open, and his eyes were narrowed with what seemed to be detest.

"I don't think you have much of a say in the nature of the shoot Yagam..."

"... I think the photographer should have his say," Takumi interrupted snatching his guitar, which was resting against the wall where he was stood, and cradling it protectively in his arms. "I'm quite liking your angle, Yagami-san."

Ren frowned before he bitterly gazed back over in my direction before impolitely turning his back on me.

"Very well."

I'd done a couple of promo-shoots with a few smaller scale bands and musicians over the past couple of years, and to my surprise, the shoot with Vertical Illusion was hardly any different. Once their make up and hair had been all dealt with (apparently they still had to look pretty, even if the shoot was going to be natural), we were finished in just over two hours.

Despite their reputation for _occasionally_ being divas, they were considerably easy to work with and seemed to willingly trust my suggestions and judgements. Even after taking my final snapshot, Takumi played me and Isamu a sneaky snippet from their new album (it sounded more dark and soulful compared to their last).

"Pretty much anyone can relate to unrequited or forbidden love," Takumi admitted as I swayed my head in time to the music, "it's also what sales these days."

After leaving the recording room, we had been sitting around in the studio's canteen until 7pm as there had been reports of fans and paparazzi hanging around outside, but a clever decoy – involving the use of a van identical to the one which carried the band around- had finally cleared them away.

"Ne, Taichi, do you want to join us for a few drinks?" Takumi asked as he glided alongside me with his guitar case slung over his shoulder. We were all walking past the main reception area, approaching the exit.

"I'd love to!" I gasped, a little too excitedly perhaps. I heard a hearty laugh escaped from Takumi's mouth as I rushed to catch up with Isamu.

"Samu-kun, wanna go drinking with the band?"

"I can't, jujitsu practice tonight," Isamu reminded me. I would have had a dig at him for being anti-social, but he was dedicated to his training, and had the body to prove it. Still, I pouted, but after he lightly tapped his hand against my back and apologised, I saw things in a more opportunistic light.

"Well, in that case, could you look after my photography kit?"

A brash request perhaps, but I couldn't exactly go out drinking and dancing whilst lugging my kit around with me, and it would save the inconvenience of going back home to drop it all off.

Isamu frowned. I knew it was likely he was thinking about killing me, it wasn't the first time I had lugged my belongings onto him just so I could go off and frolic with a group of guys.

"Fine, but be sensible," Isamu sighed with reluctance in his voice, before I handed over my photography gear to him. "You'd better come to mine for this equipment tomorrow morning; you'll need to sort out those photographs for Nanami-san."

"Will do, thanks darling," I cooed, raising my hand and waggling my fingers at him before he grimaced and strolled out of the building. He'd only detest me for a few hours, then he'd remember how I'd once helped him get a date with one of the prettiest girls in our class at school and would let this particular occurrence slide.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

'Drinks with _us'_ soon turned out to be just me and Takumi. After having a drink at one bar, the other band members wanted to head off clubbing to celebrate the completion of their album. However, Takumi confessed he was still tired from drinking the night before and wanted a quiet night, much to everyone's disappointment.

Fortunately, my own disappointment instantly melted when Takumi forwardly invited me to tag along with him.

By the time we reached the Park Hyatt hotel in Tokyo -a five star palace I never thought I'd have the pleasure of stepping into- my heartbeat was erratic. It was obvious what Takumi's intentions were when we had parted ways with the rest of the group only twenty or so minutes ago.

"Try to get _some_ sleep tonight, ey, Taku," Shiro had chuckled, digging his elbow into Takumi's side. Takumi batted him away and rolled his eyes as he told him not to be a bothersome brat. Shiro just grinned and rushed off to join the other two band members. It seemed he got away with murder, being the baby of the group at eighteen years old. He was an incredible violinist though, and was respected and lusted for, almost as much as Takumi.

Once we had walked through the hotel's lobby, Takumi and I took the lift up to the 31st floor where The Peak Bar was located; a spacious area which resembled a soft sunlit Asian-style bamboo garden with tables and comfortable padded chairs for guests to relax on. To the side of the room were rows of giant windows, which overlooked the glittering sea of city lights below.

"I like you, Taichi-san." I immediately turned my head towards Takumi after he casually spoke those words after ordering our drinks. "You're self-assured, you know what you want. It's a fantastic trait. I loved the look on Ren's face when you stood your ground. Our current photographer, Nobu, is such a pushover compared to you. He obeys instructions too willingly. He's the sort of guy who would quite happily suck dick if it came down to it."

Takumi's openness was shamefully a turn on for me. He'd always struck me as a guy who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and I was pleased he lived up to that forecast.

With a laid back atmosphere now set, we sat down table situated in a far corner by the huge windows with our ice-cold drinks. The minutes drifted by like a solitary ship, easing across a calm ocean.

"Unlike Nobu, I see the fiery and passion in your work." Takumi tugged his smart phone out from his frayed jeans and unlocked the device. Vain as anything he had a picture of himself as his wallpaper, back when he had long hair, where he was standing in the middle of a field, striking a sexy air guitar pose with a concentrated pout on his face. It was clearly a photo taken by an amateur, maybe a friend or even a lover.

As Takumi opened up his picture gallery, I was surprised to see a photograph of the view from my balcony flash up on the screen. He continued the scroll through photo after photo of my favourite shots, then my heart skipped a beat. He had stopped on a picture of Yamato- the one where he was staring seductively at the lens whilst running his fingers through his golden blonde mane. Obviously Takumi had found that picture, alongside the others, on my website.

"Quite the stunner, isn't he?" Takumi leant forwards, his mouth so close to my ear I could feel his lips brushing against it. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, no," I automatically responded, my cheeks burning bright red. "I mean, he's just a friend. We met a couple months ago."

"Aw, it's like that, eh?" A smirk was pinned on Takumi's fetching face as he leant back into his chair. He was sharp. Somehow, just by analysing the photograph and my expression of unease, he was able to see that I was more than 'just friends' with Yamato.

"What does he do, is he a model, or...?"

"He's a musician," the words slid out easily, and filled the blank that Takumi had left deliberately.

"Oh,?" Takumi asked, his fingers curling around his glass which he lifted up to his lips, elegantly swallowing down the remaining liquid within.

"He plays the guitar, writes songs and sings," I smugly informed Takumi, as if I was boasting on Yamato's behalf.

"Is he talented?" His gaze was fixed solidly on me; it seemed his intense green eyes were interrogating me more than his barrage of questions.

"I-I'm actually not sure. I've never heard him." And that was the difficult truth. I had exposed my creative side to Yamato, yet he still hadn't showed me his. I'd caught him humming the occasional song, but it wasn't enough to judge his musical ability.

I saw a strange smile appear on Takumi's face for a few moments before he pushed his chair back and stood up, gesturing towards empty glass in my hand.

"Same again?"

I nodded, then set my glass down onto the table and watched Takumi slink off to the bar. Truthfully, I had no idea what I had been drinking. It could have been poison for all I cared. His interest in Yamato intrigued me, but made me feel a little overprotective and jealous. I knew that he'd probably try it on with Yamato if he met him. I started to think that I'd have to stop that from happening, before remembering how Yamato had in fact sneered at the mention of Takumi's name.

Deciding that worrying about such a situation was silly, I started to people watch. The lounge area was plagued with mostly mature looking business men, a few were accompanied by pretty young women who were clearly half their age, falsely laughing at anything their male counterpart said. I wondered if those were the sort of girls Takumi slept with to maintain his womanising reputation?

I snapped my eyes away from when I felt my phone vibrating against my leg. Quickly fumbling towards my pocket I tugged out the buzzing object and was about to lift the phone to my ear, when I realised I had only received a text message.

_Hope the photo shoot went well. Call me if you're free. Yamato. x  
_

I couldn't helped but feel peeved. We hadn't spoken or seen each other since that day in the coffee shop, when I had told him about the photo shoot, so why did he feel the need to text me now?

Still staring blankly at my phone, Takumi placed my drink in front of me and slumped back down onto his chair.

"Taichi, how would you feel about becoming our band's full-time photographer?

Luckily I hadn't started to sip on my drink because otherwise it would just dribbled down my chin. For a few moments I looked at Takumi with disbelief, trying to work out if he was being serious or not.

"What about your current photographer?" Surely he was expecting to walk back to his job once his broken bones had healed?

"I don't like him," Takumi said bluntly. "Each photographer has their own distinct style, and honestly, Nobu's just isn't up to scratch. I prefer your style, I feel it truly reflects our band."

A small grin was playing on my lips.

"Unfortunately I'm not the decision maker, but I can try to influence our manager. I'm sure I could get him to organise some sort of arrangement." Takumi added a wink to the end of his sentence.

An arrangement? I thought maybe I could work with that (whatever it may be).

Two drinks later we left the bar area. Just as we reached a the deserted stairwell by the lifts, Takumi swiftly grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me towards him. As I parted my lips in surprise, he caught them with his own. I kept my eyes wide open; the rest of my body instantly froze as he pressed himself right up against me. The taste of his warm breath -soaked with a spicy tang of rum- and the raw sensation of his five o'clock shadow grazing against my chin made me shiver in desire.

"I want you," Takumi breathed temptingly against my cheek, his hand now resting on my bum, caressing the sensitive flesh through the material of my jeans. As I melted against Takumi and panted quietly, Yamato's flawless face flashed up in front of my dazed eyes. Coupled with Isamu's warning to be sensible, it was a stern reminder to behave myself, no matter how tempted I was to dive into Takumi's hotel room.

Face still flushed, I shook my head and managed to ease out from his firm embrace. As I stepped back, his eyes appeared to darken. Clearly he wasn't used to rejection; what with being famous and having his fair pick of the litter, so to speak.

"I'd best be..."

"...You sure you don't want to stay?" Takumi leant towards me once again, lips close to my ear. Breathing in sharply, his scent reminded me of Autumn- rich and earthy, like the smell of fresh rain against concrete. _Very_ appealing.

"I'm self-assured," I affirmed, unable to prevent a mischievous smile from spreading across my jawline. "I know what I want; even you said it."

Takumi chuckled, his fingers momentarily brushed against the strands of hair dangling across my forehead, like a cat toying with a lose piece of string.

"Cock tease."

Takumi accompanied me through the hotel lobby whilst I headed towards the exit. One or two guests stared at Takumi with a flicker of recognition in their eyes, but the other few were strolled past were gazing more at me in suspicion (as if they were wondering why Takumi was associating himself with the likes of a non-famous simpleton).

As we stood outside by the edge of the pavement, I still felt light-headed as Takumi hailed me a taxi. When my ride pulled over, he stuffed some crumpled notes into the palm of my hand and rewarded me with a heavy pat on the shoulder.

"Takumi, I don't need..."

"...Just think of this evening as my treat," Takumi interrupted before nudging me towards the taxi. I guess Takumi _had_ bought all the drinks, so in the end I went along with his generosity and slid into the cab before he changed his mind.

"I hope you'll stay over next time, Taichi-kun," Takumi added forwardly before shutting my taxi door. I caught a glimpse of my flushed cheeks in the reflection of the front mirror and quickly tried to compose myself.

"Wait, was that the guy from Vertical Illusion?" The middle-aged taxi driver craned his head around, trying to peer out the rear view window. Of course, Takumi had already disappeared back into the hotel by then, so the driver could only rely on my answer. I sunk smugly into my seat and tapped my fingers against my leg.

"Yes, yes it was."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

As I set my jacket down onto the sofa, Takumi's seductive vocal chords were still haunting the hidden recesses of my mind. I rested a hand against my cheek as I gazed down at a gossip magazine on my coffee table, which had Takumi posing across the front, topless. Not only was he good looking, but he had also proven himself to be intelligent, what with his knowledge based on the logistics of the music business and world of creativity.

A sickening sensation crashed against the walls of my stomach. I had turned down sex with _him. _I had turned down sex with quite possibility one of the hottest celebrities on the planet, and there wasn't a reasonable explanation as to why (except for it was something Isamu advised me against). Yamato was already in a relationship, so logically meant that if I slept with anyone else, it couldn't be considered as cheating.

Snatching my sketchbook from the coffee table, I thumbed through the last few pages consisting of several pictures of Yamato which I had sketched from memory. In my eyes he was more appealing than Takumi. They were both very attractive, but Yamato was a lot more feminine and delicate looking, despite he showed neither of those traits in his personality. He also held a mystique, which although I was curious about I secretly never wanted to figure it out.

With the dangerous combination of being drunk and musing over two beautiful guys, my body started to yearn for attention. Unzipping my trousers along the way, I hurried into my bedroom and collapsed onto my mattress, one hand buried in my pants. As I stretched my body out, my toes curled inwards as I shamefully pictured Takumi's toned physique pinning me against the bed, hands roaming against my flesh before finally driving into my body.

Thinking about that tipped me over the edge in less than five minutes.

After cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I shuffled back towards my cluttered bedroom and slid into the warmth of my crumpled covers. I closed my eyes and pulled the rest of the duvet up to me, pretending that Yamato's warm body was draped over my own. I loathed how I had become so reliant in gaining pleasure from others; particularly with those who always had a knack of disappearing from my life as quickly as they appeared after getting enough of what they wanted.

That very night, when I did not sleep until I saw the first traces of sunlight seeping through my flimsy drapes, I came to the conclusion that my attraction for the unattainable was simply becoming quite a nuisance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

U2 - 'Elevation'

* * *

D-Angel: _-Bonks Taichi on the head with a rolled up newspaper- _ Messing around with famous singers, tch! Can't even decide myself whether him not sleeping with Takumi was a good thing or not? And gah, major lack of Yama this chapter I know! But I _had_ to introduce you all to some of the new characters. The whole band thing was basically influenced when I decided to re-watch NANA; I can't help but love that anime :) My Takumi is going to be different though, haha!

Well, I'm going to head off and enjoy the rest of day of birth. Completely pampered myself earlier, got my hair/nails done, haha, and splurged a bit on pretty things! Been a fabulous day; found my yaoi anime collection from _years _ago as well today, which is added bonus! I've also booked a karaoke booth for tomorrow night, which I'm fricking excited about :D

Hope you sexy lot enjoyed this meaty chapter, and I promise to add more friskiness next time. Aiming to update at the end of August, but a couple of my other stories are in need of updating first.

Thank you muchly for popping by. Take care, and I'll see ya next chapter! X x x

* * *

D-Angel

29/07/11

_'Amazing still it seems, I'll be 23!' _(Well technically I am now 23, but love, love, this song to bits)


	9. Chapter 9: Intoxicating Secrets

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hey all, Happy New Year! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas break and enjoyed all the festivities. Here's a bit of a belated Christmas present from myself; another steamy chapter to warm your cockles ;)  
Before I begin, I shall do my usual responding to those who have reviewed since Chapter 8;

**Shadowdolls** - _Don't worry, plenty of Yamato in this chapter, you'll see! I understand your frustration about Yamato and Taichi not just being able to just forget about their woes and skip into the sunset together...but what's a story without conflict? Takumi's going to be quite a key character as well, so stay tuned ;)_

**Krad** - _Thanks! I hope you find this chapter just as fabulous, Kraddy._

**Caliboy** - _Hey Cali, thanks for the review. Yeah Jimmy Eat World are amazing, I'd love to see them live again. I'm quite enjoying being 23 as well, hehe. With Takumi, I was considering having Taichi sleep with him, but I kind of preferred the idea of Tai being in control of that situation, and to deny Takumi, a sexy celebrity, probably takes quite a bit of resistance. If such a scenario was to occur again though, I wonder if both characters would act differently? ;)_

_Oh, and also, I promise I will take the time to read your stories and will give you some feedback. And if I don't, you have permission to hunt me down and force me at spork-point to read them!_

**Angelfish369** - _Thanks for the birthday wishes Angel. Takumi's actually a fun character to write about, and develop in my mind whilst I'm walking to and from work. I realise there's not much to go by on him at the moment, but more will be revealed..._

_I also like the idea of Taichi remaining faithful to Yamato as well, although they're not a committed couple; suggests that things are really starting to develop between them, somewhat unknowingly. _

_As for the bedroom scene at the end, well, I couldn't resist a little bit of naughtiness!_

**AlwaysquietAnon** - _I'm glad you're enjoying the ride. I'll try and make the updates more regular by brainstorming / writing during my lunch break at work ;)_

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire** - _Aw, I'm honoured that I was your first read; means a lot to me that people out there enjoy my stories. I'll be sure to give your story a read and will give you some feedback as you have done for me! I do love a good angsty/romantic Yama x Tai fic! _

Right, everyone, read on and enjoy!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 9 –Intoxicating Secrets

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'Sing out, sing out, the silence only eats us from the inside up'_

* * *

"I hate you." Mimi folded her arms across her chest and gave me one of her renowned top five pouts. I rolled my eyes and handed her a cup of rosemary and green tea before joining her on my sofa. It was a particularly freezing day outside, so Mimi had invited herself round to my apartment to leech off my heating (oh she had and could afford her own, she just hated being charged for it) and to obviously catch up on gossip.

"You didn't even get me his autograph!" She continued to whine between delicately blowing on her piping hot drink in a futile attempt to cool it down before taking the crucial first sip.

"It's not professional to ask a client for their autograph," I reminded for the umpteenth time whilst stretching across to the coffee table to retrieve my own cup of tea. Once again, Mimi pursed and puffed out her lips.

"Oh right, but kissing him is professional?"

"He kissed me!" I protested, my grip tightening around the handle of my drink. Mimi huffed flicking head to the side, banishing away the stray strands of hair which were obscuring her vision (she had a haircut booked in for that very afternoon).

"You let him kiss you, it's all the same," she sighed, "besides, what about Yamato?"

I shivered at the mention of Yamato's name and quickly swallowed another mouthful of my drink.

"Are you just going to forget about him and go after Takumi instead?" Mimi continued to press, like an assertive detective who were convinced they had found the murderer, and had the whole case solved and neatly wrapped up into a flawless package.

"No," I said, a little too hasty perhaps; Mimi even flinched at my abruptness. My face softened; frowning was putting too much of a strain on my facial muscles, and it never really been my style. "I mean, I haven't even heard from Takumi, or anyone else, since the photo shoot."

Fortunately I'd been paid for my efforts, as well as for the photographs they used, but Isamu sadly explained to me that they hadn't offered me any other work.

"Give it time, remember that they are still busy organising and rehearsing for their world tour," Mimi managed to rationalise. An irritated groan escaped from my throat as she patronisingly squeezed my leg. Waiting was something I was terrible at having never been the patient sort. I couldn't stop thinking that I should have just slept with Takumi; maybe then I wouldn't have been living in a jobless limbo.

"Anyway, guess who has a date tomorrow night?"

I tapped my fingernails across the rim of my cup of tea and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Me, obviously!" Mimi announced, as if I hadn't known it was her in the first place. Still, I decided to play along to take my mind of other matters.

"Oh right, and who's the lucky..."

A sharp buzzing emitting from the intercom by the front door rudely interrupted our conversation. Placing my drink carefully onto an old magazine resting on the coffee table, I hopped to my feet and apologised to Mimi as I shuffled over to the intercom to find out who my visitor was.

"Hello Yagami residence," I breathed into the speaker.

"Tai, it's Yamato, can you let me in?"  
Instantly my stomach felt like it was in knots; I moved my finger away from the intercom button and peered over my shoulder to look to Mimi for moral support.

"Oh!" Mimi clasped her hands together, "do it!"

Sighing, I pressed the 'access granted' button, then kept the door on latch before I daringly left Mimi alone in my flat.

As I hopped down the last couple of flights of steps, I suspected Yamato was probably pissed off with me. There was no denying that I'd been avoiding him over the past couple of weeks; I'd even stopped popping into the coffee shop before 9am, and around any other time I suspected Yamato could turn up there. As for ignoring his texts and phone calls, I was guilty as charged.

Despite knowing Yamato would be rightfully frustrated with me, I hurried into the lobby where he was stood waiting, with one arm against his torso. I stopped walking as he approached me in silence. Placing his hand on my chest, I allowed him to push me up against one of the walls roughly. My body tensed up immediately and I balled my hands into fists, prepared to fight back; but then he lent into me and his lips melted with mine.

The kiss was soft but fierce; the kind that was somehow dangerously delicious and would certainly lead onto more. My breathing was heavy as he suddenly pulled away. I tightened my grip on his winter coat as he studied every inch of my face, as if searching for an answer to a question I was unaware of.

Turning my head away moments later, I slipped my hand into his own and led him upstairs in stone cold silence.

Mimi was already slipping on her coat by the time Yamato and I had walked through the front door.

"Sweetie, I have to dash, I'll miss my hair appointment. Hope you two have a fabulous afternoon!"

Mimi brushed past us; a smile lingering on her face as she left my apartment. Quickly whipping off his coat, Yamato turned his head to the side and gazed at me with his lips slightly parted and a lustful glimmer manifesting in his eyes. Having not seeing him in what felt like months, falling straight into bed with him only seemed inevitable.

As Yamato took charge, pinning me down against the mattress and planting a flurry of kisses along my neck, I was desperate to drag my nails across his skin, but instead I clasped the bedsheets with one hand and held onto his hair with the other as we let go of all our inhibitions.

During the aftermath, when Yamato was on his back stretched out across the bed, his cheeks flushing a rosy red against his pale complexion; he looked so appealing. Somehow I held back my desires. Curling up next to him, I ran my fingers through his golden locks and bathed in the usual guilty afterglow.

"I haven't seen you at the coffee shop in a while. I figured you might be trying to avoid me."

Although Yamato's voice was dry I could still trace the disappointment in his words. In reflection my behaviour had been somewhat irrational and childlike, so it was no wonder why he appeared to be so disheartened.

"I thought it'd be for the best," I responded softly.

"Because that's obviously what we both want?"

The down-turned corners of his lips, the pain lingering within his eyes; it was obvious this had been torture for him as well. Placing my hand on his I winced as my skin made contact with the coldness of his engagement ring. He had already jeopardised so much; every visit he made to come see was another lie he had to tell Sora.

"Are you hungry?" Yamato asked, rolling his body onto his side so his back was facing me. I was about to suggest we went out somewhere for food, until Yamato made an interesting proposal;

"I'll cook."

After showing Yamato around my kitchen, I slouched down onto the sofa and checked my emails on my laptop, without receiving a lot of joy, besides an email from my sister suggesting we should meet up. It had been a few weeks since I'd seen her, and since she studied at Tokyo University meeting up with her had never been a trial.

I glanced over towards the kitchen doorway as something dawned on me. Yamato had spoken little about his family, despite I had told him quite a bit about my own, and I'd never heard him sing or play his guitar, that was a fact that even Takumi had found amusing.

Yamato was clearly a very secretive person; yet, dangerously, it was that element of his persona which enticed me the most.

Tracing my fingertips across my brow,I wished I didn't always act upon impulse around him, like an overexcited puppy. I knew so little about the guy, yet I was more than happy for him to sleep with me and make me food. If it wasn't for the situation, I would have quite arguably had it made.

I learnt that night that Yamato was a talented cook. Using the limited ingredients lurking in my kitchen he had made some sort of beef nikujaga, drizzled with a mildly spicy sauce. But when I mentioned how great the food was;

"I learnt from Sora," he awkwardly admitted, quick to shrug off the praise.

Once we had finished eating we laughed and conversed over a few glasses of wine just like we used to, although something still felt amiss. I only briefly spoke about the Vertical Illusion photo shoot, but I didn't mention anything about the interesting drinking session with Takumi that had followed; somehow I just didn't think it would be appropriate whilst Yamato was tracing his hand against my thigh.

When I had finished my second glass of wine I figured it would be best to just change the subject. Yamato's hand continued to stray and the conversation grew somewhat sexual. It wasn't long before we drifted back into the bedroom, and our moans were drowning out the rhythmic creaking of my bedsprings.

Surprised I was even able to outdo my teenage self, I finally succumbed to tiredness,

when, as Yamato rested his sweaty forehead against my chest, a heavy yawn escaped from my mouth. I carefully shifted over to my side of the bed and instinctively nudged my hand against the button of my alarm clock. When the display dauntingly flashed 04:25 I suddenly became wide awake.

"Yamato, it's almost 4.30!"

An inquisitive purr vibrated from the depths of his throat. As he gradually sat up, I waited for a look of horror to appear on his face as his eyes fixed themselves on the time illuminating from the clock's display. He'd never left my apartment any later than quarter past four before...

My heart slammed straight against my ribcage when Yamato threw his body on top of me, legs straddling my hips, the warmth of his skin pressed firmly against mine. I felt light-headed as he leant over to kiss me on my lips; his heavenly scent teasing my nose, alongside the faint taste of alcohol still lingering on his breath.

"What about Sora?" I asked, my voice faltering as his kisses trailed down my neck.  
"Don't worry about her," Yamato panted into my collarbone.

I didn't have the energy to do it again, but Yamato still stayed with me that night.

As he slept soundly, I wondered if I actually have more concern about Sora than he did, or whether he was just simply past the point of feeling guilty for the damage we were inadvertently causing.

Sadly, truth was, things were far more complex than that.

Snatching my phone from the bedside table, I scrolled through my recent text messages until I stopped on a particular one which had been sent to me. A sickening sensation rose in the pit of my stomach.

_Sorry, management's a bitch. Still have a contract with the clumsy photographer, so he's sticking around :( Still, doesn't mean we have to stop seeing each other... It'd be a pleasure to meet up with you again ;) I'll let you know when I'm next free... _

I had lied to Mimi, having obviously hearing from Takumi since the photo shoot; and although he wasn't offering me any work, the invitation he did present was very appealing. Rubbing my fingers against one of my temples, I repressed a sigh and placed my phone back down and settled back down under the duvet besides Yamato's warmth. I decided I would just have to cross that bridge when I'd come to it.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Snow Patrol - 'Lifeboats'

* * *

D-Angel: Ok, so I wanted to make this a longer chapter (an extra scene at the end maybe), but I figured I'd churn this out because it's been a while since the last update (Really sorry!). Let me know what you thought... I tried to push things along with the story slightly, particularly at the end of this chapter. Yamato spending the night at Taichi's... Ohhh, naughty! And Takumi trying to edge his way in there... oh dear. Things are gonna get interesting from here onwards, hehe.

I promise a longer and juicy cup of awesome next chapter, particularly because it's a scene I've been eager to write and piece together for a while. Give me time to update my other main stories, and I'll try my best to update this one soon as possible.

Thanks for all your love and support so far, and, as always, let me know if you spot any grammatical errors and what not too, heh.

Right, sleep time it is... I'll see you all next chapter! x x x

* * *

D-Angel

10/01/12

(First 2012 update xD)


	10. Chapter 10: A Sprinkle of Reality

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hey you guys, hope you're doing well! I've unfortunately had a spot of bad luck this month… I managed to break my ankle (slipped over on some gravel in the road after getting out my car - which I'd only had for five days, lol) almost two weeks ago now, so since I'm currently house-bound I've had no excuse not to do any writing for once!

As always with this fic, let me firstly respond to the sexy people who reviewed the previous chapter;

**angel bunny** - Thanks for your patience, hope you enjoy it!

**Angelfish369** - Yama's past is definitely a mystery, but all will be revealed. There's a little insight into it during this chapter, but I won't spoil anything for you ;) Maybe I should give Sora someone? She's getting a bit left out, haha.

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire**- Aww, you're so sweet :D I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a while since the last update… My fault for juggling three different stories at once ;)

**addictedtowolfsbane** - Thanks! Read on and enjoy.

**Krad** - Oh Kraddy! You know I can't resist writing such yummy scenes ;)

**bed of nails and sandpaper **- To be honest, you're probably right about the rating thing. I'll crank it up soon, but I guess I'll just need to write a filthy scene to baptise the change ;) I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! I hope I can answer your questions over the upcoming chapters :)

**babier** - Here's another chapter to feed your addiction!

**PinkBrideGoneBad** - Don't worry about the late review ;) If anything it helped motivate me to get this chapter finished (that and having a broken ankle!).

So, that's everyone… All that's left for me to say is read on and have fun!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 10 - A Sprinkle of Reality

'_In the silence of your room, In the darkness of your dreams, You must only think of me, There can be no in-between'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Breathing in the pine-scented October air, I glanced apprehensively at the shop across the road from me. The Broken String had been around since I was a teenager, yet somehow I had never set foot in the shop- potentially because, although I was a keen fan of music like most people in the world, I never had an interest in exploring my own creativity in that department.

I was eager to see Yamato in his workplace. He'd effectively seen me in mine, so it seemed reasonable, although he had never proposed the idea before nor had I ever encouraged it. Also I quite liked the idea of sneaking in a quick kiss with him in a secluded part of the store.

Quickly crossing over the deserted road, I approached to the glass panelled door and pulled it open and stepped into what I could only describe as an urban fantasy world.

I was instantly captivated by two things. The first was that the shop was somehow a lot more spacious on the inside than it appeared from the outside, seemingly stretching for miles on end, with various musical instruments and gadgets spread about to fill the void. One of the most beautiful piano melodies playing in the background, which I'd ever heard, was the other thing which enthralled me as I walked on ahead. The tune was soft and gentle, yet somewhat reminiscent.

Wanting to discover the source of the apparent talent. I drifted towards the centre of the shop, following my ears until I reached a young dark haired guy with glasses who was perched on a stool by one of the electric pianos. I watched in awe as his fingers fluently gliding up and down the keys, like a tailor weaving silk. Each note he played seemed to tug at my heartstrings.

I stood there watching the talented musician until he became aware of my presence and smoothly finished off the section he was playing.

"That was incredible," I said as I rested my hand against the edge of the piano he was sat at. "Something you wrote?"

"Ludovico, he's an Italian composer," the young man responded after shaking his head. His eyes then focused on my hand which was touching the piano. A small twitch in his lips suggested he didn't want it there, as if viewing me as a child with grubby fingers.

"Can I assist you with anything?"

My brow furrowed, until I quickly realised what he was asking. I'd almost forgotten that I was stood in a shop.

"Oh, no, I was just listening to you play."

He seemed taken aback by my selflessness, his lips parted as he made a small 'oh' sound. His pupils dilated as they met my gaze and his shoulders drooped down into a far less rigid position. No doubt he was experiencing the wondrous sensation of being complimented for doing something he enjoyed and was obviously talented at.

"Do you play anything?"

Grimacing, I shook my head.  
"I wish," I said, before flashing him a friendly smile, "I'm practically tone death!"

He laughed politely but kept his thoughtful eyes pinned on me, probably wondering why I was in a music shop when I didn't have a trace of musical talent or any knowledge in musical culture.

"Have we met before?"

"No I don't think so…" I'd definitely hadn't met him anywhere before as far as I could remember. "What's your name?"

He tapped his index finger against the name badge on his shirt

"Ma-ko-to, Shin Makoto."

"Oh, right. I'm..."

"Taichi?" I turned my head, Yamato was stood behind me; the irritation lingering in his smoky voice was not difficult to detect.

"Hey Yamato, I thought I'd come see you," I said, fighting to urge to kiss him in front of Makoto. "Was hoping I'd catch you playing with your guitar."

Makoto swiftly rose from his stool. A soft sigh escaped from Yamato's parted lips.  
"Keep an eye out for customers, Matt, I'm going out back for a bit."

Before Makoto strolled off he peered over at me then gave Yamato an interesting look, one which seemed to give the impression he knew exactly who I was and that he wasn't my greatest fan.

"Sure," Yamato responded in a quiet voice. I noticed his skin was slightly clammy- a few small beads of perspiration had gathered on his forehead- funny since it wasn't exactly sweltering in the store. He tugged at the neck of his shirt, despite it wasn't even buttoned all the way up to the top.

"Is Makoto your boss?" I asked, concerned I had somehow got him into trouble.

"His father owns the store," Yamato clarified. My voice had seemed to knock him out of his apprehensive stance. Although what he had said didn't particularly answer my question, but I understood what he was implying. This guy held some importance, both in this store and in his life. My point was proven when he indiscreetly stared across the store, watching carefully as Makoto disappeared behind a door with a sign that read 'staff only'

"Yamato." I said his name firmly, irritated that he wasn't even looking in my direction. He turned his head to me and sighed once again.

"I should have told you not to visit me at work."

"Why? You've seen where I've work…"

"That's a lot different, Tai."

"I can't see how."

"I'll call you when my shift is over," Yamato said, his eyes barely displaying the smallest fleck of warmth I was used to from him. It was more than apparent I wasn't welcome there, so I left soon after he had glided away to a teenage customer, who was browsing the guitar section, and instantly phoned Mimi.

"And he called him 'Matt'! I mean, what the hell? What kind of nickname is that?"

I could hear the sound of fingers clacking against keyboard keys, clearly Mimi was risking her job to console me.

"Sounds like they're close."

My heart skipped an actual beat as I shut my car door after slipping into the driver's seat.

"You don't think they, you know…?"

"Honestly? I think you're heading into dangerous territory. As much as you'd probably hate to, I'd suggest you start backing off, now."

"But Mimi..." My left hand gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Tai, I know there's usually no convincing you but for once take my advice! I've gotta go anyways sweetie, still at work. I'll talk to you later!"

Mimi disconnected the call before I even had the chance to say goodbye, or to tell her that cutting ties with Yamato wouldn't be easy. Then again, with Makoto now in the picture, I figured things were not going to get any simpler if I continued seeing Yamato. Makoto had suspected who I was from the instance he saw me, and I realised, like Mimi, he did not approve of my involvement with Yamato at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

That night I buzzed Yamato into my building complex and waited for him to come upstairs walk through my unlocked apartment door. I felt possessive, fuelled by a conjunction of wine, rage and desire. I grabbed him by his wrist and forcefully tugged him into the living room, and up against my body in just a flutter of a camera shutter.

"You've been drinking," he panted against my cheek as my lips brushed across his stubbly jaw line.

"Only a glass of wine," I lied, my fingers undoing the toggles of his coat. "I saved some for you."

"I'm not here to drink."

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow suggestively I reached into his half open coat, and searched for the zipper on his jeans. His hands pressed into my chest and pushed me away from him.

"I'm not here for _that _either. I owe you an explanation, that's why you wanted me to come over, right?"

I scratched the crown of my head.

"I guess…"

I hadn't cracked open the wine straight away, I'd immersed myself in some painting and ignored the phone calls Mimi made to me once she had finished work. When three hours had passed since Yamato had finished his shift I caved in and text him, telling him he should come over. He'd responded minutes later, saying he was on his way. I'd downed three glasses wine to help calm my nerves. It hadn't practically helped. I felt uneasy as Yamato folded his coat and placed it over the back of the sofa before he sat down.

"Did you want a drink?" I asked, eyes darting towards the kitchen where I had left the open bottle of white wine I'd been drinking from.

"No thanks."

I remained standing between him and the coffee table. My mind felt heavy. This talk was something I hadn't prepared myself for; I was still frustrated with the way Yamato had coldly treated me back at The Broken String. That icy attitude of his was becoming an alarmingly recurring occurrence.

"There's history with you and Makoto, isn't there?" The words spilled out from my mouth quickly; an edge of bitterness surrounded each syllable in the last two words.

"You're right," Yamato said after a strained pause of silence, "Makoto's one of my best friends. I've known him since I started junior high. He was a member of The Wolves, and a band we started together before that. Sora's good friends with him too. He's told me there's not a lot incentive to keep him from telling her about you…."

It explained why Makoto had abruptly walked off upon realising who I was; I imagined he'd taken Yamato aside for a 'chat' soon after I had left.

"How did he find out about us?" I sat down besides him on the sofa, my arm accidentally brushing against his as I shifted my weight and settled into a comfortable position.

"I can't keep anything hidden from him." Yamato folded his arms across his chest. "I should have told you really, about not coming to the music store. Makoto doesn't approve of you…_us…_" He paused then corrected himself again. "Of what _I'm _doing. He wanted me to break it off with you. I told him a few days ago that I'd finished things with you, but now he knows I lied…"

Yamato was moments away from crying. Despite his eyes were deprived of tears, his body was trembling and his voice had become strained; the classic tell-tale signs of someone on the verge of a breakdown. I rested my hand on Yamato's thigh to try and comfort him, but immediately withdrew it when he flinched in response.

"…You're important to me," Yamato said, the tips of his fingers were now digging into his arms, "but Makoto doesn't understand that. He doesn't _know_ you like I do."

Yamato glanced at me, his eyes briefly shimmered with tears he was quick to wipe away. He needed verbal reassurance from me, yet I couldn't think of anything to say. I knew Mimi was right. I _had_ stepped into dangerous territory. It was unlike me being at a loss for words, but what could I say? I didn't want to finish things with Yamato. I knew I was being selfish and there was even a part of me that felt uncomfortable knowing that I was causing issues for others. Something still made me shamefully enjoy what I had with Yamato, even if it wasn't quite perfect.

It was a really difficult scenario to be in, and at that point I had no real reason to resent Makoto (except that he was blackmailing Yamato). I knew it would've been ridiculous to badmouth him when I was just as involved with the whole situation as Yamato was. _And_, as much as I disliked it, Makoto was only doing his duty as a friend by warning Yamato of the consequences that would follow if he kept seeing me.

"I'm sorry, for dragging you into all this… I'd better go." Yamato climbed off the sofa and scooped up his coat. The silence had dragged on for far too long, it was no surprise he wanted to leave.

"Stay," I said after standing up and following him as he made his way towards the front door. Yamato stopped in mid-stride and spun back around to face me.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." His tone was distant and somewhat void of direction; something else was playing on his mind.

Deciding I'd have to resort to drastic measures to distract him from reality, I took a step backwards and tugged off my shirt. His eyes widened when I moved back towards him and placed his cold hand against my chest.

"Your heart's racing," he said, tilting his head up and locking eyes with me. I moved my hand away from his and rested it against his grizzly cheek, taking a deep breath in.

"That's because I want you, and I don't care who doesn't like that."

Yamato batted my hand away and turned his back on me. I was convinced that was it;

he would walk away and that would be the last I'd ever see of him. My stomach tightened. I could still taste his minty breath on my tongue, I doubted no amount of wine would wash that away.

I crouched down to retrieve my t-shirt. When I rose to my feet it took a few seconds for my brain to register that Yamato had dropped his coat onto the floor, and that his shirt had followed the same fate. He was as helpless as me when it came to resisting such pleasures in life, and for that I was grateful.

"Was Makoto the guy you lost your virginity to?" It was probably the least appropriate time to ask the question whilst Yamato was unfastening my jeans, but it had been lingering in my mind since Yamato had revealed Makoto had been his best friend since they were twelve or so.

Yamato's voice fluttered daintily against my ear. "No, Makoto's straight. I've never really seen him as more than just a friend either."

A sense of relief washed over me.

"Shame he's straight," I teased as I tugged down Yamato's jeans, along with his briefs, "he's not bad looking."

"Oh?"

"To be honest I'd only use him for his talented fingers."

"Like you're using mine?" Yamato purred. His hands slid into my underwear and grasped my backside. The sudden action and sensation made me gasp out loud.

"No," I murmured, tracing my finger down between his nipples towards his toned stomach, "I'm using you for your entire body."

"I can't argue with that."

The bedroom was too far, the sofa was the only convenient option.

I tugged off my underwear and pinned him down against the sticky leather with my legs straddling his naked hips. I kept still for a moment, savouring the warmth between us and the raw ache of excitement devouring almost every nerve in my body. Then, when it became overwhelming I leant forwards and kissed him, allowing our animal instincts to take over.

"I wish things could be easier," Yamato sighed out as we built up our familiar tantalising rhythm, "no secrecy, no lies… Just this."

"Shh," I soothed, trailing my lips carefully down the side of his neck- something which always made him shudder, and kept him from expelling any more reality-based anxieties.

Yeah, I wanted things to be easier as well.

I wanted him to just be mine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Shakespears Sister - "Stay"

* * *

D-Angel: Ack, ok, quite a bit of angst, but also some naughtiness! Always a good way to end a chapter. I'll work on Makoto's character over the next few chapters, don't necessarily want people thinking he's an absolute ass for not wanting Yama to be with Tai! Lol, he has his reasons.

I reckon I'll churn out another story update (not for this fic though) within the next week or so due to my busted fibula (The thin bone in ones ankle). My lower leg will be in its plaster cast (a purple one!) until hopefully only the 19th June. Not allowed to put any weight down on my foot whatsoever in this time and have to keep the leg elevated when I'm sat down (which is pretty much all the time at the moment, lol). Aw well, I'm adapting to it I guess!

But yes, this chapter, hope it was ok. I tried something a little different with my writing style, you may or may have not noticed. I appreciate you guys for reading this, and all the other chapters so far. And as always, your reviews are welcome... just give that little blue button below and a click and write your opinions! Love hearing from you wonderful lot.

Anyways, I'd best finish up here. Once again, thanks for reading. I'll see you all next chapter!

x x x

* * *

D-Angel

26/05/12  
(Eurovision song contest final tonight! Seriously, if you don't know what this is, please look it up! Lol)


	11. Chapter 11: Meltdown

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hey everyone, another update for you! I've tried to get the plot moving along in this chapter as we are 11 chapters in now, so the real drama needs to start surfacing ;) I've upped the rating to 'M' now too because, well, you'll see the reason below...

Also, I love this new 'cover image' thing! I've actually given every one of my stories their own personal image (even the completed ones). Of course, I **had **to give this story the image of a cup of coffee with a love heart floating on top, I would have been crazy not to!

Right, messages for the people who have reviewed since the last chapter (love you guys);

**Dragon77 - **Well, here it is!

**Angelfish369**- Aww thanks :) Yeah, the purple beats having a standard white cast at least, hehe. And mmm hmm, Taichi is growing attached to Yamato, which was something he's still trying to fight because of all the complications surrounding their affair. I'm hoping all these additional characters aren't confusing, but they do have their importances to the story, lol ;)  
Oh, and my updating pattern is currently like this; Cup of Lust, A Bed Full of Mems, Breaking the Boundaries, and then repeat!

**Roman - **Yey, thanks :) I do try my best to convey them as being realistic! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Dylan Stone**- Haha, no worries, welcome! Please, have a packet of oreos (assuming you like them) and take a seat. Things have only just begun really, or are at least almost halfway through lol.

Ok, so, now it's time for the real stuff... Enjoy!

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 11 -Meltdown

'_Your mouth, So soft, Your Web, I'm caught'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Several nights after meeting Makoto and having Yamato start distancing himself from me, I succumbed to the devil's proposal and found myself walking into the lobby of the Tokyo Park Hyatt hotel. Fuelled by my usual- a couple glasses of wine- I stood awkwardly in the middle of the bustling lobby, and no doubt stood out like a sore thumb.

My motivation was a combination of greed and curiosity. Despite Yamato won when it came down to looks, and arguably his personality, Takumi had that appealing famous flare which was tantalising. I couldn't stop thinking about what things would have been like if I had slept with him on the night of the first time I had met him.

I knew I was getting in way over my head with my involvement with Yamato so it probably was just as well he wasn't returning my calls or texts.

I needed sex. Plain and simple sex. No emotions or feelings attached. So what better than to sleep with a celebrity who was literally offering himself to me on a sexy silver plate?

"Taichi."

Takumi had appeared at my side whilst my thoughts had started to turn rather x-rated. I was surprised that he was on his own.

"No bodyguards?"

"The lobby's usually fairly safe for me," Takumi said, ruffling his fingers through his spiky hair.

As I followed him towards the lifts it was difficult to ignore the stares and whispers, especially after he placed an arm around my shoulder. We went beyond the floors which provided normal sized rooms (which I had heard were still rather extraordinary), up to the high class suites for the rich and the famous.

I was able to perv on his toned physique as he swiped his room key against the lock Wearing a frayed pair of jeans and a white t-shirt shirt with a green and black checked shirt thrown on top, I couldn't help but note that his dress sense was similar to Yamato's.

"Wow, this place is pretty much the same size as my flat," I gawked after Takumi had led me across the marbled floor and onto the soft carpeted floor in the living room area. One of his guitars was resting on the sofa surrounded by a few pages of musical scores. He must have been busy practicing before he'd text me asking if I wanted to come see him.

"Drink?" Takumi offered as he sauntered over to the mini bar on the far side of the room.

"Surprise me," I said, peeling off my coat and shoes and setting them down by the sofa.

I continued to scope the room, until I heard the sound of clinking of bottles. I turned and watched as Takumi carefully poured a reasonable amount of an amber coloured spirit into two tumblers and finished off by dropping a spherical shaped ice cube into each glass. He gave each drink a quick swirl before he handed me the finished product.

Lifting the glass to my face I sniffed its contents, wrinkling my nose up as the alcoholic fumes burnt the inside of my nostrils. After taking a couple of suspicious sips of the drink, I discovered that it was the same beverage he had fuelled me with that night at the bar.

"Rum on the rocks," Takumi said before a filth ridden smile spread across his flawless complexion. He gulped his drink down in a couple of hearty gulps then firmly slammed the empty glass against the wooden surface of the bar. As I started to glug down my own drink, I stared out of the abundant black framed window behind the mini bar.

The view was outstanding; a sea of city buildings leading up to the beautiful Mount Fuji which was lingering on the horizon. Nature combined with industrialisation in its finest.

"Incredible view," I breathed before I downed another mouthful of my drink, "Fuji-san looks tiny from up here."

"Ever climbed it?" Takimi asked joining me by my side, but with his back leaning against the window.

"I did, a few years back…"

Turning my attention away from the window, my eyes became fixated on where Takumi was looking at… the bed. It was a luxurious king sized monstrosity which would have probably promised the best night sleep of my life, if sleeping was what I intended to do on it.

Grabbing my empty glass from my hand, I barely had time to react as Takumi tossed it aside and vigorously kissed me after pushing me against the window. His teeth nibbled against my lower lip before he turned his attention to my jaw line, edging his way along and up to my earlobe.

"I want to make you scream," Takumi panted into my ear. The warmth of his breath on my skin was enough to give me an instant hard-on. His hand clutched onto my t-shirt whilst he peered at me with his lustful eyes, there was no way in hell I had the power to turn him down this time.

The moment my back bounced against the firm mattress and Takumi pinned me down, I knew I wouldn't regret my decision. Usually I preferred to dominate during sex, but I was never opposed to the idea of being the submissive one. Not being in control, it kept things far more impulsive.

His muscular legs weighing me down, I barely protested when he tethered my hands to the bed with his tie before he slid into my burning body and started to rock his hips in a vigorous rhythm. He was rough- scratching my skin with his black painted fingernails, biting and suckling any exposed area with his hungry mouth, hard enough to draw a bit of blood- but he knew how to induce pain with pleasure.

I hadn't experienced that sort of sex in quite a while… My orgasm left me literally unable to breathe or move for several seconds, so it was probably was just as well Takumi was in charge on this occasion. My legs were hoisted up over his shoulders when he came; his body shook violently and his nails dug firmly into the backs of my thighs as a series of heavy pants fell from his gorgeous lips.

As he pulled out from me and his mess trickled down the insides of my thighs- pooling onto the bed covers below- I realised it probably would have been sensible to have asked him to wear protection… he'd probably slept with hundreds of people. I was sure he wouldn't be the sort to carelessly pass on any unwanted 'infections', but a trip to the GUM clinic later would put my mind at ease.

"You were worth the wait," Takumi smirked, unfastening the bonds around my wrists which had started to dig into my skin several minutes so had left obvious angry red welts. I knew from experience that they would take an hour or so to fully disappear.

"I'll run us a bath," Takumi decided, he sat up and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry," I said, resting a hand on his leg before I jumped off the bed, "I'd better head on home."  
It was difficult to tell him that, but I had to please a regular client whose daughter needed a wedding photographer tomorrow.

"K, bathroom's on the door to the left if you want to freshen up."

As I walked to the bathroom, my legs still quivering from the aftermath of my first sexual encounter with a celebrity, Takumi pursued me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, pressing my back against his toned torso.

"Stay the night," Takumi invited, his index finger tracing loose, lazy circles around my belly button. I closed my eyes as a warm tingling sensation shot down my spine, a night filled with dynamic sex was obviously more than tempting. Clearly he was reluctant to let me go so easily, but I wasn't sure why. I should have been the one pleading him to let me spend the night with him!

"I can't," I said with genuine disappointment soaked in my voice, peering down at his finger which was still drawing imaginary circles around my navel, "I've got photography stuff to sort out, early job tomorrow."

His lips grazed against the back of my neck.

"Fiiine, but you should come on tour with us to make up for it."

Excitement surged through my veins as I pictured myself as a groupie for Vertical Illusion. It would have been a dream come true if it hadn't been for my upcoming work commitments.

"Takumi, I'm not a teenage girl with a ton of free time on her hands," I said with a small grin playing on my face.

"I can see that…" His hand ventured between my legs to prove his point "…but you're a freelance photographer. Come on. I'll reimburse the cost of any bookings you already have, _and _I'll keep you very well milked."

Takumi was crude and persistent. I admired him for it. He was a go-getter and knew exactly what he wanted, just like he had described me. In many ways we were very similar.

"Let me think about it," I concluded, then spun around and tapped my finger against the tip of his nose before I disappeared into the bathroom.

Once I was done with cleaning up and tugging back on my clothes, I found Takumi sitting on the sofa wearing one of the hotel's complimentary bathrobe, his guitar cradled in his arms as he strummed his fingers against the strings and hummed an unfamiliar melody.

"What's your address?" Takumi asked, craning his head up as I threw on my coat.

"Eh?"

"I'll send you a couple of tickets to our Tokyo gig in February," he elaborated, gingerly placing his guitar down besides him before he stood up and winked, "_but _only if you sleep with me afterwards, fair deal?"

I scribbled out my address onto a piece of the sheet music he had resting on the circular glass coffee table by the sofa. I couldn't turn down free Vertical Illusion tickets.

"Nice, I'll make you'll get VIP passes as well so you can… _come_ back stage," Takumi purred. It was a terrible pun, but nevertheless I laughed like an idiot.

As Takumi escorted me to the door I toyed with the idea of 'sleeping' over, then reminded myself that my career was of slightly more importance than a hot night of raw, dirty sex with one of the most desirable rock Gods on the planet (never thought adult Tai would be this rational).

"Oh, and tell Yamato I said hi," Takumi added after telling me to stay sexy.

Closing the door behind me, I chuckled softly under my breath. I had a feeling that when Yamato would stop ignoring me, he could grow to love Takumi, and if Takumi decided he wanted to sleep with him that'd be fine; so long as I was involved in that situation somehow.

Hitting the lift button with my finger, I suddenly froze.

I had never mentioned Yamato's name to Takumi before- a deliberate decision as I'd been worried Takumi would somehow track him down and whisk him away from my life- so how the hell did he know it?

Tugging out my phone, I tapped out a message to Yamato. I needed to see him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

It had just turned 10.30pm. My heart leapt a mile when the bells jingled as Yamato pushed open the door and stepped into the coffee shop. His expression groggy as hell, but beautiful as always. Even though he was more dressed down than usual (grey hoodie and a pair of loose dark blue jeans), I still found him irresistibly delicious.

As he headed over to our usual table where I was sat, I noticed that a pair of black framed glasses were resting on the bridge of his slim nose. I was surprised, I'd never pictured Yamato as the sort to wear anything on his face, besides the sunglasses he favoured during sunnier months.

"I didn't even think the coffee shop would be open at this hour," Yamato announced as he stopped at our table and dug his hands into the front pouch of his hoodie.

"It's usually not, but I have the key to enter." I glanced down at my mobile phone which was on the table, then back up at Yamato who was still standing. "I wasn't sure if you would show."

"Sora's gone out partying with some work colleagues," he explained shuffling on his feet, slightly widening his stance.

I guess he was serious about trying to appease Makoto by not seeing me anymore, because previously he would have abused Sora's absence by meeting up with me for wine and sex.

"Glasses," I said, pointing towards the pair on Yamato's face. For a moment his brow crinkled, then he reached up and ran his fingers along the right lens of his glasses. Dropping his fingers back down, he cheeks became flushed as he exhaled in disbelief. He obviously hadn't wanted me to know that he wore glasses (he later told me that he usually wore contacts)…How cute.

"So, why did you ask me to meet you here?" Yamato folded his arms across his chest.

"I miss you," I said. I felt extremely vulnerable after I uttered those words and stared up at Yamato, unable to think of what else to say. It didn't feel right to mention Takumi whilst we were talking for the first time in what felt like weeks

"Why do you have to be so… persistent?" Yamato's voice cracked. His defensive front had whittled away.

Anxiety tore through me. His posture was so tense, it was as if every muscle and droplet of blood in his body had turned to concrete. Behind the concaved lenses of his glasses I could see the irises of his eyes shimmering under the lights of lamps dangling above us, like the moon reflecting off a pool of water.

When a single teardrop slid down his face I stood up and reached my arms out to him, pulling him into a protective embrace. At first he resisted, his hand pushed against my shoulder feebly, but seconds later he caved in and gripped onto my coat tightly and his body trembled wildly as he forced himself not to cry.

I brushed my lips against his softly then pressed my cheek against his, savouring the feel of his warm laboured breath melting against my neck.

We stayed like that until Yamato finally let go off my coat and I reluctantly dropped my arms back down to my sides.

"It's hurting you too, isn't it?"

I nodded and he bit down on his lip.

I realised that I couldn't talk to him about Takumi. Not now. I doubted they could have known each other, else one or the other would have told me by now. Why keep a secret like that? Maybe I had just let Yamato's name slip out on that night at the hotel bar without realising it…

It was hard to watch Yamato leave, but he had reassured me he would work something out. What he had in mind, I didn't have a clue.

The bells rang out again just as I was about to switch out the lights. I turned my head hopefully towards the door expecting that Yamato had experienced a change of heart. However, as my eyes fixed on the figure whose hazel eyes were glaring directly at me, my blood froze in an instance.

It was Makoto.

A feeling of unease churned through my stomach as he marched with authority towards the counter, which I was fortunately standing behind.

"I'm sorry," I said, unable to hold the words back, "but we're closed."

Judging by the scowl which appeared on his face it was probably something I should have just kept to myself. He'd obviously seen Yamato in here with me and I could only begin to imagine how furious he was.  
Placing both of his palms down on the counter, Makoto took a sharp breath in.

"I'm sorry," he spoke with the same inflection I had, "but actually you and I are going to have a little chat."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Alice Cooper - "Poison" (A firm favourite of mine)

* * *

D-Angel: :O Cliffy! Haven't done one of those in a while. I wonder what Makoto has to say, and why the hell he was lingering around the coffee shop at that time of night... Hmmm. I'll get working on that, lol.

And yeah, Taichi decided to do the horizontal tango with Takumi, naughty boy. That scene almost felt like a prostitute and client situation, y'know? Like they were just 'doing business', I guess literally. I'm not sure who would be classed as the prostitute... Maybe Taichi? Takumi did sort of pay Taichi with the tickets and all.

I bet you're wondering, why has Takumi got such an interest in Taichi? I bet if you weren't wondering it, you are now. Either way, you'll find out, don't worry. The same with any other questions you may have really (let me know them though incase there are any mysteries I've overlooked and buried accidentally).

Please feel free to review, and I'll be seeing you lot next chapter :)

x x x

* * *

D-Angel

09/06/12


	12. Chapter 12: Soul Shattering Truths

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel:Hi guys :) Hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long on the cliffs. As always, here are my responses/shout outs to the lovely reviewers;

**Krad**- Here it is :D

**Roman -**I am mean, luckily you didn't have to wait too long!

**Dragon77- **No problem, hope you enjoy this chappy too :)

**Angelfish369**- Hehe, can't clarify about Takumi's interest yet, well, not until you've read this chapter, lol. Can't spoil it for others, hoho. I'm sure everyone has guessed by now to be honest. I've decided not to get too graphic with the naughty scenes in this story, but that still doesn't mean I can't make them hawt. And yeah, Yama in glasses and a hoody! Cuteness extreme :D

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire- **Thanks for the get well soon message :) I'm sorry to hear you're grounded, but good on you for sneaking out to an internet cafe! That's dedication and I appreciate it. Bwah, I know, I wonder what Yamato's reaction will be too, hehe.

**PinkBrideGoneBad -** _-Hands you Chapter 12-_**  
**

**VK Tatsuya - **Aww, thanks :) I do write as best I can for my fans / readers. Definitely stick around, plenty of drama is to follow, hehe.

Big thanks as well to everyone else who read the last chapter, and to those who have sent me PMs :D I literally sqwee out loud everytime I receive one, lol. There's one or two I haven't got around to replying to yet, but I will get back to you today hopefully :)

Read on and enjoy people.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 12 - Soul Shattering Truths

_'I'm a suspect, I'm a traitor, I'm only here in body visiting.'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

My finger nails scratched against the underside of the counter as Makoto clambered onto one of the stools, his eyes burning with detestation. It was blatant that he had followed Yamato here, and it was easy to label someone who obsessively stalked others. This conversation was not going to be fun.

"It's simple really," Makoto began, resting his arms against the counter, "you listen to what I'm about to say, and I'll let you walk out of here without any trouble; with the simple conclusion that you stay the fuck away from Yamato."

This guy sure had some nerve, barging into my parents' coffee shop at this time of night to try and intimidate me.

"Pardon?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Did I stutter?" Makoto replied, agitated.

"No, but you're being a tad rude," I said, pushing myself away from the counter, deciding I should just turn off the lights and leave, locking him in here for my parents to deal with tomorrow morning.

"Tokyo's a pretty huge place filled with _a lot _of single men- so why did you pick Yamato?"

I spun around just as my finger was about to press against the light switch, my eyebrows knitted together as I held back a chuckle of disbelief. Slowly, I started to walk back towards the counter.

"You think I…"

"You must have saw his engagement ring?" Makoto intercepted, looking down at his own ring finger. His head shot back up to stare at me, accusingly, as if I was to blame for every worldwide natural disaster.

"I didn't expect anything to happen," I stated, rubbing my hand against the back of my neck. Makoto snorted loudly in disbelief as he shook his head from side to side.

I frowned once more. I was so desperate to protest that I was being truthful, despite I knew I would be fighting a losing battle. Sure, I may have _wanted_ something to happen with Yamato, but I knew things would be taboo from the start if I started an affair with him, and that was the truth. I'd waited until Yamato had made the first move; that night when he kissed me on the beach.

Perhaps I should have told him then and there that it would be a bad idea, but I guess I was just too enthralled by his beauty and mystic aura to care what the consequences would be.

"Do you make a habit of this?" Makoto asked, continuing his onslaught of verbal assault.

"Of what?"

"Fucking guys who aren't yours?" The venom in his voice suggested that his vendetta went way beyond his apparent dislike for me sleeping with Yamato behind Sora's back. There were several more layers of reasoning behind his resentment, however I knew he was the kind of guy who wouldn't reveal them so easily- at least, not without the right amount of persuasion.

"What's your problem?" I snapped, slamming my hand against the counter and startling him somewhat. I don't think he had anticipated I wouldn't go down without a fight.

He scratched the crown of his head then peered at me demeaningly through his glasses. "Isn't it obvious? Why can't you just stay away from Yamato? You have no idea what damage you're causing…"

"Damage?" I echoed in disbelief. How hypocritical coming from him. Surely through his continuing persistence of telling Yamato to stop seeing me, he was overlooking the obvious fact that Yamato was unhappy with Sora? By doing this he too was causing damage to their welfare.

"What damage am I doing exactly? Yamato's already told me that his relationship with Sora isn't exactly peachy…"

Makoto cut me off, again.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't aware that made it ok for you to sleep with him." The sarcasm rolled off his tongue so naturally. He placed the palms of his hands against the marbled surface of the counter and adopted a more serious tone. "Why won't you back off and let them work it out?"

My defensive stance almost collapsed, I leant against the side of the counter for support. Despite knowing it was the morally correct thing to do, I couldn't force myself to stop seeing Yamato.

"It's not that easy," I said through gritted teeth, "you can't expect me to…"

"Stop pretending that you've fallen for him." Makoto harshly interrupted me, delivering his words with a dose of patronisation. "It's just lust- an illusion- and it'll fade soon enough, just like a rainbow."

"You're full of crap, you know that?" I growled; he knew all too well he was striking a nerve.

"Oh, am I? Ever looked at yourself? You're sleeping with a man who's to be married, yet you _try _and justify yourself. It's pathetic."

Makoto's words stabbed straight through my chest. I placed my hand against my abdomen, as if to stop the bleeding leaking out from the metaphorical wound.

"That's the guilt," Makoto announced as he monitored my motions. "Your conscience is screaming that you're doing something wrong - listen to it and stop seeing Yamato." A simple sly smirk appeared on his face. "You'll have to someday."

Removing my hand from my stomach, firmly shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"No, not now, I can't, and I don't care how 'pathetic' it makes me look by admitting it." I was shaking from head to toe with rage. Leaning across the barrier between us, I gazed directly into his angry eyes, seeing my own irate expression within the reflection of his glasses. "I'll refuse to let Yamato go, until _he_ tells me that he wants to end it."

I anticipated a fist in my face or even his hands to wrap around my neck, and I was more than ready to fight back. For Makoto though, words spoke louder than actions.

"Irrational and stubborn- Matt was right, you're just like him…" He muttered in a thoughtful tone as he broke our eye contact and hopped off his stool, his shoes clacking crisply against the laminated floor.

"Who?" I quickly asked, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. I knew he wasn't referring to Yamato.

Ignoring my question, Makoto started to glide towards the door. Adrenalin still racing through my body, I hoisted myself up and over the counter then caught up to him just as he was reaching out for the door handle.

"Think about what I've said," he informed, without turning around, "I'm not asking you to find the Loch Ness Monster; just delete Yamato from your phone, from your life. You'd be doing yourself a huge favour as well, not just me."

"Thanks for your concern," I declared, stretching my arm across Makoto's shoulder before I shoved open the door and ushered him outside, "but none of this is actually any of your business."

"I beg to differ," Makoto said as he stepped out onto the pavement, keeping the door propped open with his hand. "You know so little about Matt; he would _never _leave Sora for you."

Once the door had closed I leant across it's glass panelling for a few minutes, soaking in Makoto's final words. He was so possessive over Yamato, it was terrifying; but he _had_ now drawn my attention towards the things I'd overlooked.

They were circling through my mind over and over again throughout the wedding the following morning as I took snap after snap of the beaming bride and groom. This is what Sora and Yamato would eventually do, I realised. They would settle, start a family, eventually abandon their own dreams and needs in favour of their children.

People constantly grinned and bared through their unhappiness, their regrets, just to appease others. I was doing the same, clicking away at my camera, pretending to feel joy for the happy couple, their friends and family.

It wasn't easy, not in the slightest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

The music blared loudly, the thumping of the bass pounded in time to my heartbeat as I momentarily closed my eyes. Breathing in the scent of sweat and stale alcohol, I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I belonged here, and that was a natural fact.

Club ArcH was a popular gay and lesbian venue in the Shinjuku district. It'd been a while since I'd last been. The atmosphere was still as buzzing as ever; drag queens putting on outrageous shows, whilst the bartenders professionally juggled their cocktail shakers about as they made some of the best drinks ever known to mankind. The men swaying on the dance floor were mostly hot and adorable too, much to my delight.

Sliding my way through the crowds, I spied a slim boy sitting at the bar with his hand wrapped tightly around his drink. An older guy – probably in his late twenties or early thirties – was besides him with a hand resting on his back. The boy turned his head to the side momentarily and his dark brown eyes caught mine.

He was rather youthful, I noted, and likely to be in his late teens. There was an apparent look of discomfort on his face; his nose was slightly scrunched up and he was nibbling on his lower lip every time the older man brushed his hand across his back. I decided to go rescue him when he locked eyes with me once again.

"Otooto," I said warmly as I appeared from behind him, draping both arms around his neck, "is this man troubling you?"

"Uhh..."

The older man looked over at me and glared. I was somewhat relieved when he only snatched his drink for the bar and disappeared off onto the crowded dance floor, as opposed to smacking me in the face for ruining his chances with the rather innocent looking teenager.

"Thank you, nii-chan," he spoke in a soft and playful voice as I hopped onto the empty stool besides him.

"Call me Taichi," I said whilst trying to catch the bartender's eye.

"I'm Naoko," he introduced his wide eyes twinkling in flashing the neon lights, "but you can call me Ko-chan."

Damn, he was a prison sentence waiting to happen.

Once I had gained the bartender's attention, I ordered us both a Flirtini- a martini consisting of champagne, vodka, peach schnapps, pineapple juice, and sweet, sweet love juice, according to the cocktail menu. Naoko quickly swallowed the remains of his current drink before our drinks were handed over to us. I watched as he slurped away happily on his cocktail. The adorable innocent kind weren't usually my type, but on this occasion I was horny enough to make an exception.

I was about to start making my moves on Naoko, when a hand landed heavily on my shoulder, instantly causing me to wince. I readied myself for a brutal confrontation.

"I leave my date alone for one moment and you make a move in on him… shame on you, Taichi-kun." Upon recognising his deep, soothing voice, I quickly turned my head around to face him. Seiji- the guy I had screwed on the Ferris Wheel when I was sixteen- my first love. I hadn't seen him in a few years, although we'd still exchanged the occasional text.

"Actually, I saved him from being molested by a perverted business man," I explained, wrapping my fingers around the stem of my martini glass. "You're mad for leaving him alone."

"It's a little game we like to play," Seiji chuckled as he watched me bring my glass up to my lips. Games, of course, Seiji had loved his bloody games. Seeing how many times he could ask the same person for directions, before they got annoyed, or making cat sounds behind people's backs, driving them to insanity as they tried to figure out where the noises were coming from. Yeah, those kinds of games. Now it seemed he had upgraded them to a more adult level.

"Works every time," Seiji laughed, rubbing his hand against my thigh, "as you can tell."

I raised an eyebrow stealing a glance at Naoko who was still sucking away at his drink through his straw, seemingly oblivious that his date- my ex- was flirting with me. Seiji and I hadn't exactly split on bad terms, but I never anticipated I would ever see him again.

After another drink and a dance or five, I took them back to mine. Seiji had said he was eager to see how my art had evolved over the years. A few glasses of wine later, we rolled into my bed.

They say three's usually a crowd, but I used to disagree when sex was involved. The more the merrier, I'd always thought.

Exhaustion eventually consumed us all. When Seiji rolled over, his back facing me, with his arms wrapped tightly around Naoko, I felt more alone than ever. I managed to get a few hours of dreamless sleep before I awoke at 07.30am. Sliding out of bed, I slipped on my dressing gown and ventured into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

As the kettle boiled I scratched my hand against the stubble on my chin and debated whether I should head down to the coffee shop to see if, by miracle, Yamato would be there. Actually, he probably wouldn't be there, but my parents would be happy to see me at least.

"G'morning, Taichi-kun." Seiji stepped into the kitchen wearing his jeans and shirt from last night, his eyes were dull and sullen from obviously having one too many drinks last night.

"Coffee?" I gestured towards the kettle with my thumb.

"You betcha."

"Where's Naoko?"

"Still in bed, the lazy sod."

The kettle switch flicked off. I poured the water into my coffee press pot along with the coffee grounds my parents constantly supplied me with, giving the mixture a quick stir before I waited for it to brew.

"I forgot, your parents own a coffee shop, don't they?" Seiji said, his face brightening up with a sleep-deprived smile.

"That's right." I pressed down the plunger on the coffee press, then poured the delicious dark brown mixture into two separate mugs.

"Ne, has Naoko got school today?" I queried after glancing over at the clock, readying to volunteer to drive him there so he wouldn't be late for his first class.

Seiji chuckled softly as he poured the milk into his coffee. "Naoko's twenty-one, sweetie."

I was very close to spilling my coffee all down myself. "What? Seriously? My nineteen-year-old sister looks _way_ older than him!"

"Hikari, right?"

I nodded, before taking a small cautious sip of my piping hot coffee.

"Best not tell her that," Seiji joked as we left the kitchen.

As we settled on the sofa I noticed that my sketch book was flipped over on the coffee table in front of the sofa. I smiled vaguely when I recalled showing a few of the pictures to Seiji and Naoko before we had all ended up in bed together.

"Ne, do you still have your sketch of me?" Seiji asked, as he placed down his coffee mug and started to thumb through the various drawings.

"Somewhere," I answered vaguely, unsure whether I'd kept my old sketch books at my parents' place, or if they were buried in a box under my bed with various art and photography supplies.

"Oh, who's this guy?" Seiji nudged his elbow into my arm as he pointed at the sketch of Yamato I had done several weeks ago.

"Just someone I'm sorta seeing," I decided to admit, knowing all to well that Seiji would just pry until he found out.

"Taichi-san, he's stunning," Seiji gasped, before placing a hand over his mouth. He continued to glance at the sketch before he peered back up at me. "Why sleep with others when you've got him?"

"Because," I said gripping my hands tightly around my coffee mug, "he isn't mine."

"Oh?"

And so, I told Seiji about Sora and the engagement ring, knowing that he wouldn't be one to judge.

"Tch, naughty Taichi," Seiji teased as he ran his finger across the photograph of Yamato I had shown him, sliding his finger across Yamato's succulent pouty lips. "Hmm, he does look familiar."

A groan coming from the other side of the room diverted our attention away from Yamato's sexy face. Naoko, who had appeared from the bedroom, dragged his feet as he ventured over to the sofa, stifling a yawn as he went. He dropped his backside besides Seiji and rested his head on the older man's arm, mumbling something about wine and having a headache. I tried to hide my jealously as Seiji placed an arm around him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Do you want a coffee?" I asked, standing up with my empty mug held in my hand. Naoko wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yuck. Got any orange juice?

"I think so…"

There was no way he could be twenty-one, I mused as I headed into the kitchen. By shunning coffee in general- particularly at this hour of the morning- he even had the mentality of most individuals in their mid-teens to match his youthful complexion.

"Taichi-kun?" Naoko called out to me, "Why do you have a photograph of Mato-kun?"

"Sorry, who?" I then hazarded a guess as I approached the fridge, "Yamato?"

"Yeah, I used to be in a band with him, The Teenage Wolves," Naoko proudly announced. My ears instantly perked up as I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "I was the drummer."

"Ah yeah, that's why I recognised him," Seiji's voice joined in with the intriguing conversation. I poured the juice into a clean glass. It was indeed a small world. "Can't believe I forgot how handsome he was."

There was a pause of silent as I tossed the orange juice back into the fridge. I assumed Naoko must have been pulling a face of disapproval or something because Seiji shortly stated that Naoko was, of course, cuter.

"Ne, what's the name of that other guy who was in the band?" Seiji asked, "the one who had long hair who's all famous now, Tsumi or whatever?"

"Takumi-kun," Naoko promptly corrected Seiji just as I had trudged back into the living room. "Man, I can't believe how huge Vertical Illusion are becoming…. "

The glass slipped out from my hand shattering into jagged shards as it hit the floor, splashing orange juice all up my legs. Seiji jumped up from the sofa, carefully avoiding stepping on the sharp shards on the ground, and I quickly snapped out of my state of shock, swiftly following him into the kitchen.

Seiji and Naoko helped me sweep up the glass and mop up the mess whilst my head swirled in disbelief. Yamato knew Takumi, one of the hottest celebrities in Japan. It explained how Takumi had known Yamato's name, yet I still didn't understand why neither of them had told me that they knew each other…

Makoto was right; I didn't know Yamato as well as I thought.

"You ok?" Seiji asked. I was still loitering in the kitchen, whilst they had fallen back onto the sofa.

"I'm still feeling a bit nauseous from last night , I-I'm just going to lay down for a bit," I lied, staggering past them as I hurried into my bedroom.

As soon I had closed the door, I snatched my phone from the bedside table and tapped out and sent off a text. Seconds later my phone rang, I crashed down onto my mattress and answered the call.

"Meems, you wouldn't believe…"

"Yagami-san, it's Sora." I quickly checked the screen on my phone, realising that the number I'd answered to was one I didn't have saved in my contact list. She had obviously got my number from Yamato.

"Takenouchi-san," my voice sounded strained so I cleared my throat, "how are you?"

My heart skipped a beat when there was a small pause of quietness. Why _had_ she called me?

"I need to talk to you about Yamato," Sora started, hesitating lingering in her voice to begin with. She took a small breath in before she continued. "I go on lunch today at 1pm, can we meet up then?"

The phone almost fell from my hand, just like the glass of orange juice had done. For a moment, I couldn't breathe; it felt like all of the air had been sucked out from my lungs. There was only one conclusion I could come to;

Makoto must have told Sora about me, and now she was hoping for answers…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Jimmy Eat World - "Chase This Light"

* * *

D-Angel:Arrrggh! Oh God, so much is happening, I'm quite surprise the Taichi in this story hasn't had a stroke yet (Ref: A Bed Full of Memories, Ch 13). Lol. So yeah, who had already sussed out that Takumi and Yamato were fricking band mates back in the day? (Or at least knew each other?). It was rather obvious I suppose, ha.

Apologies for not going into detail with Taichi's little threesome, but since it didn't involve Yamato or Takumi, I thought it wasn't entirely important to dish the dirt. Would have sort of broken the flow of the story as well, heh. Oh, and Makoto... Ok, I made him look like a dick; I honestly tried not too... but the dialogue just kinda came out that way. Maybe I'll redeem him at some point.

Right, just letting you guys also know that my cast was taken off yesterday (hooray!), and I've been told that I can put weight on my foot again, so will be eventually able to walk again (may take 4 or so weeks). Sadly means I'm likely to return to work next week, which means my regular updating streak will come to an end. I'll still try and update once a week / fornight though, until I can go Kickboxing again (in 6-8 weeks, dammit).

So yeah, I've blabbed enough. Love you guys, reviews are welcome.

See ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel  
20/06/12


	13. Chapter 13: Torn

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hola you sexy people :) Another chapter here to fuel your lust for Tai x Yama. As always with this story, I shall quickly respond to the reviewers;

**a chromatic scale **- Bwahaha, I know xD Just wait until you read this chapter, drama ahoy!

**PinkBrideGoneBad -**Ahh nooo, you've gotta sleep! Just incase it takes me another 5 years to complete this story (I really hope it won't take that long... I need to start working on my novel ideas, lol). Hope you love this chapter!

**VK Tatsuya -** Bah I know, damn Makoto! Maybe I'll redeem him, who knows? Have a feeling you'll like this chapter anyways, just for the drama :3

**xxPig in a Pokexx - **You've got that right ;)

**Roman - **Haha, it's something I try not to make a habit of doing... Cliffhangers can be seen a cheap writing tactic when used too often, lol. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Angelfish369**- Yeah, it's great be able to use both my legs again, although I'm still on crutches and what not. Been told that long bones (such as the fibula) take months to fully heal :( But... Yeah, Seiji's fun :D As for Naoko, he wasn't originally going to be the drummer of Yama's old band, I had some other character lined up. Naoko won me over though, I thought it would be interesting to throw a character like him into the mix instead. Oh, and Sora... Yeah, you're about to find out what she has to say to Tai ;)

**Cornkix -** Not going to lie, I have been partly influenced by NANA. Love the anime :) Personality-wise, my Takumi is different than the one in NANA... I'll be showing more of this later on in the story :D Happy readings to you ;)

**Kai21 -** Thank you so much for your words of support (for both my story and ankle). Taichi as a photographer... Yeah, it's interesting, and it actually works well somehow :) A joy to write. And no, you're not seeing things, I do try and use Taichi's perspective to give an insight into the enigmatic world of Yamato's.

That's all for now, read on and enjoy :)

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 13- Torn

'_That's what's going on, nothing's right, I'm torn'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

* * *

The journey into town was vague and foggy; my mind had gone into complete lockdown, and each step I took seemed to feel heavier than the last. I reached the sushi bar Sora and I had agreed to meet at fifteen minutes early and ordered myself some food at the counter, whilst stealing anxious glances towards the door every time I heard it open.

I carried my food and a bottle of water to the table at the back of the establishment and seated myself. After glancing at my watch, I poked the boxed onigiri in front of me with my chopsticks, before convincing myself to at least stomach one of them before Sora arrived.

My teeth had just sunk into the beef filling when Sora came hurrying into the building, the hood of her coat pulled over her head- little droplets of rain trickling down the material of the coat itself. Tugging off her hood, I realised she had changed her hairstyle since I'd last seen her; her bright red hair had been shaved on one side (a heart had been cleverly crafted into the stubble), whilst she had left the rest of her shiny locks dangling just above her shoulder. It appeared she wasn't afraid of change, or standing out from the crowd.

Sora's eyes met mine as she strode across the laminated floor, the heels of her boots clicking ominously against the surface in time to the beat of my heart until she reached my table and sat down on the seat opposite me with a flustered expression on her youthful face. I awaited her screams of accusation, which would be most likely followed with a hearty slap across my face.

"Started to rain the moment I set foot out the hairdresser's," she muttered as she dug into her bag and pulled out a half-filled bottle of water, "typical."

I tried to hold back my bemusement as she took a giant swig from her water bottle and wiggled out of her coat, hooking it onto the back of her chair. This definitely hadn't how I had pictured things to start out; I thought she had called me here to confront and kill me for sleeping with her husband-to-be. Maybe I was in the clear after all?

"I think Yamato's cheating on me."

Or maybe not.

"R-really?" I replied, not too sure how to act; concerned Sora would just see straight through me - I was so convinced that she knew - her upfront behaviour was certainly playing on my paranoia. I picked up another onigiri with my chopsticks, trying to act inconspicuous as Sora looked back up at me, as if to show her that I knew it wasn't really any of my business, and that I was feeling uncomfortable.

Sora nodded as I chewed on my food; she had her fingers wrapped around the bottle of water, and her other hand was fiddling with her engagement ring which her eyes seemed to be focused on. As the silence dragged on my stomach was threatened to bring back up the food I had swallowed. I'd wondered why she wasn't pointing her finger at me, but now, as she looked up into my eyes, I started to think that she wanted me to confess the truth. Reaching for my water, I noticed my hand was shaking. I couldn't let her see, so I quickly hid it underneath the table.

"Who do you think it is?" I figured there was no harm with playing dumb, it was the safest option at this stage. At worst she would just call me out for being a pathetic scumbag as well as a home wrecker.

"Mimi-chan," she announced bluntly. "I saw her having lunch with Yamato yesterday whilst I was in town on my lunch break. She kissed him on the cheek." Sora's voice faltered as she mentioned the kiss, her nails- coated in flaked dark blue nail polish- scratched against the label on her water bottle

"Wait, what?" I leant forwards, my eyes wide with disbelief and my pounding heart leapt straight into my throat. The first thought that fired into my skull was why had Mimi met with Yamato without telling me? It must have been a secret 'Mimi project', nothing to do with seducing him though; I knew her all too well. Hurting people, no matter who they were, wasn't her style.

"You didn't know?" Sora tilted her head to side slightly, her eyes clouded with intrigue when I shook my head. I should have felt elated that I wasn't the one Sora suspected, yet I was now concerned that Sora thought Mimi was the culprit. As much as the situation was in my favour, I couldn't allow Mimi to take the blame for something that was my responsibility.

"I was hoping that you knew something, that's why I asked you to meet with me." A saddened look haunted her face as her eyes gazed into mine. "You're close to Mimi, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding; she would_ never _do a thing like that!" The words poured out from my mouth uncontrollably; I could feel the muscles in my body spasm, my throat constricting. "And Yamato," I quickly added, my quivering hand reaching out towards my neglected chopsticks, "I doubt he'd hurt you like that."

Lying through my teeth, something I was usually good at. I hoped that would be enough to convince Sora that Yamato wasn't doing the dirty, then I could work out how to ease my way out of the mess I had stumbled into. However, my words, and my hope for persuading her otherwise, shattered right before my eyes as she chuckled somewhat uneasily, and stared back down at her engagement ring.

"It's not the first time he's been unfaithful," she revealed, tapping her fingers together.

I must have looked like someone had whacked me across the face; my hand hovered awkwardly over my chopsticks and my lips parted in surprise, like a gormless fish. Yamato had betrayed Sora before? I'd never pictured him as the cheating sort, quite ironically. I thought I was the first person he had ever been unfaithful with; he seemed to carry just as much guilt as someone who knew no better.

Finding out that he had been in a band with Takumi, and now _this. _Seems like I didn't know him at all.

"It's hard to believe, I'm sorry I had to tell you, especially like this…" Sora trailed off as she studied my perplexed expression, then took a deep breath in. "I know he's your friend; it's just been driving me crazy! Up until a few weeks ago he kept coming home at ridiculous hours of the morning, smelling of wine."

Sora ran her fingers through her fringe and briefly pursed her lips together. I envisioned her laying in bed, pretending to be asleep as Yamato came creeping into the room, stripping off his clothes before sliding underneath the covers besides her, his wine-soaked breath toying against her skin as he slipped his unfaithful arms around her.

"Have you confronted him?" A fair enough question, if she thought she had enough evidence then it was fair enough if she had pulled him up on it. I wondered what his reaction would have been?

"No, part of me still wants to trust him. The past few weeks have been fine, but after seeing him with Mimi-chan yesterday I…. I just don't know anymore."

A haunted look danced in the irises of her eyes and my stomach muscles tightened once again. This was the damage I'd been causing; unwanted stress and anxiety to a blameless young lady, all because I desired the man she was engaged to. I owed her something. However, I wasn't prepared to admit that I was the one who'd been having sex with Yamato (it would have been suicide). The very least I could do was offer her reassurance.

"Takenouchi-san, if it'll help I'll talk to Mimi about the kiss thing," I promised as I folded the lid flap back over on my onigiri box, "but I thoroughly doubt she's guilty for doing anything else."

"Thanks, Taichi-san." There was a small glint of hope manifesting in the depths of her eyes. Her hand slipped off the table and I watched in intrigue as she pressed it against her stomach. Having not seen her eat I assumed she was hungry so I gestured towards the onigiri box with my eyes.

"Feel free to help yourself."

Sora seemed taken aback by my offer; she blinked several times in quick succession before she shook her head.

"Oh, no, I need to get back to the salon." My abdomen twisted in guilty knots as she stood up and put on her coat, then scooped her water bottle back into her bag. She then took one final glance at me, smiling limply. "I really hope it isn't Mimi… but if it isn't her then I have no idea who he is sleeping with."

Sora's boots clacked once more against the floor as she walked away after bidding me farewell. Before she reached the door she tugged her hood over her head, preparing for the rain that was still lashing down heavily outside. Not once did she look back to shoot a look of accusation or suspicion at me.  
My throat still felt dry even after I had downed the contents of my bottle of water. Although I was grateful that Makoto hadn't told her the truth yet, I couldn't rule out the possibility that he could eventually reveal it to her. Perhaps staying away from Yamato had done me some favours.

Sliding my chair back, I reached into my coat pocket, my fingers looping around a particular key dangling off my camera shaped key ring, I knew where my next destination would be.

Needless to say, Mimi was annoyed that I had entered her flat whilst she was at work.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" she demanded to know as she marched over to the sofa I was lounging across.

"With that spare key you said I might as well keep," I reminded, twirling my set of keys around my index finger. Mimi's brow crinkled as she pouted. I groaned out in pain as she temporarily winded me by dropping her oversized and overfilled handbag straight onto my chest. Once recovered, I sat up as Mimi lurked over me, arms folded across her chest.

"Taichi, I've had a very stressful day, I would like a little bit of time to R and R with some bad TV and a large glass of vino."

"Could you grab me a glass too?" I requested, leaning back against Mimi's plush sofa, stretching my arms above my head and kicking my legs out in front. Mimi thumped her foot against the floor and huffed loudly. It was easy to irritate her, and I knew she hated me for doing so; however, as much fun as it was winding her up, I had to focus on the reasons why I had come here.

"Meems, why did you meet up with Yamato for lunch yesterday?"

Almost instantaneously Mimi's face paled.

"H-how did you know?" she asked, before she placed her hand over her mouth and swore quietly. Obviously she hadn't intended to tell me , maybe planning just to keep it a secret between her and Yamato, which naturally only fed my curiosity regarding what they had spoken about.

"Sora, she saw you with him, and she saw you kiss him on the cheek," I revealed, adjusting my sitting position so my hands were resting on my knees.

"Shit," Mimi cursed.

"She thinks _you're _the one sleeping with Yamato."

"What? Just because I kissed him? I kiss most people on the cheek, you know that," Mimi protested, her crossed arms now pressed protectively against her body.

"Yeah, but Sora doesn't know," I pointed out the issue at hand. Mimi started to gnaw on her lower lip - for a moment I was concerned she was about to start crying.

"He invited _me_ to lunch," Mimi blurted out, before pacing across the living room towards the window on the far side. She flicked on the lampshade besides her then tugged the curtains shut.

"Oh?"

"I'll go crack open a bottle of wine." Mimi hurried into the kitchen as I raised an eyebrow out of suspicion. I never liked it when she acted all secretive and evasive, but I knew she would reveal all to me after a couple glasses of wine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

11.15pm, I stumbled out of Mimi's apartment, struggling to walk. I had planned on staying the night, but a call from Yamato saying he was outside my apartment had changed that. I told him to stay put and vowed I would be with him as soon as possible.

Clambering into the taxi parked up outside, I regretted not buying any chewing gum, my breath stank of stale wine. After sharing almost three bottles of the stuff with Mimi, it was no wonder why. Mimi had unfortunately obtained another taste in her mouth, besides the wine. After holding back her hair in the bathroom as she spewed her guts up, I had set her up in her bed with a bottle of water (much safer than a glass), a piece of toast, and a washing-up bowl, just in case.

Before that we had shared quite the conversation. It turned out that Yamato had wanted Mimi's advice regarding the situation between him and me, which is why he had proposed they have lunch together. Apparently, as an outsider, she could supposedly offer a non-biased opinion on what would be the best thing to do.

"I was honest," Mimi explained as she ran her fingers up and down the stem of her wineglass, "I told him that he already had what most people dreamed off; someone who loved them and wanted to be with them forever - so it would be a waste for him to throw it all away because of a fling."

Her words stung; I gulped down what was left in my wineglass, then reached for the bottle.

"Why are you getting involved in all this?" I growled, sloppily re-filling my glass - some of the wine splashing onto my jeans and onto the floor.

"Because that's what good friends do." Mimi snatched the bottle from my hands and topped up her drink. A frown was present on her brow as she screwed the lid back on tightly. "Especially when you don't listen to them in the first place."

I suppose Makoto was doing the same thing as Mimi (only in a much harsher way). He must have really cared for Yamato and Sora. Still, it was no excuse for Makoto to try and force me to end it with Yamato, just because it was what _he_ wanted.

"As much as I appreciate the gesture, please just let me make my own mistakes," I sighed, rubbing my thumb against my temple.

"No, not when other people are gonna get hurt as a result," Mimi stubbornly stated, lifting her glass up to her pouting lips. She spoke again before taking a sip. "It's only a matter of time before Sora finds out the truth."

My grip tightened around my own glass; I knew that, eventually, I _would _have to make the sacrifice of letting go of Yamato, especially if I didn't want things to turn messy. Despite acknowledging this, a horrible part of me wished I could hold onto him for eternity.

I stirred from my thoughts as the taxi slowed and pulled over. Handing the driver a couple of crumpled notes to cover the fare, I clambered out from the vehicle my vision rocking from side to side as I headed up the pathway to my apartment block entrance, concentrating hard to avoid falling into the flowerbeds and bushes either side of me.

A rush of triumph pumped through me when I reached the door without falling over. Resting one hand against the intercom panel, I dipped the other into my pocket to search for my key fob. My body jolted in shock when the door was pulled opened from the other side and an arm looped around mine, tugging me into the warmth of the lobby.

I caught one whiff of Yamato's delectable scent and was utterly at his whim. Hungry lips pressed against my own as he pulled me up against him, his tongue tasting me and the lingering remnants of wine. A daring grin played on his sexy face when he finally pulled away whilst I stood there in a drunken daze; his hand held onto mine and upstairs we went.

The predictable would have occurred; he had me pinned on the sofa, his shirt was hanging off one of his shoulders - like in the photographs - as he kissed me and slipped his hand into my trousers. A blissful sensation rocked through my body as he stroked me, his lips brushing against my neck - teeth lightly grazing against the skin. I moaned deeply into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"_It's not the first time he's been unfaithful." _Sora's glum face popped into the midst of my dirty thoughts, I felt my stomach turn as my eyes snapped back open. Panic took over; I shoved Yamato with such force that he tumbled off me and fell onto the floor with a small thud, fortunately missing by a few inches the coffee table. His eyes gleamed with surprise as he sat himself up.

"Ouch," he said, more for effect than out of any personal pain (he hadn't fallen very far at all). Before he could question my random act of abuse, I leapt to my feet and sprinted to the bathroom, just in time to empty the contents of my stomach out into the toilet. Yamato was soon kneeling by my side, his hand rubbing my back in a soothing circular motion until I had retched up the last of the bile my gallbladder had to offer.

Yamato dabbed my lips with a damp flannel and I apologised profusely, then he helped me to my feet and placed an arm around my waist to support me.

"Here, let's get you some water."

I leant against the kitchen counter thankful that the room was no longer wildly spinning whilst Yamato stood at the sink, holding a glass under the stream of water gushing out from the tap. Once filled, he handed the glass to me.

"Small sips," he instructed as I started to hastily gulp down the tasteless liquid like it was something I had been deprived of for weeks. I ignored him, allowing the last drop to slide down my throat within a matter of seconds. My sensitive stomach churned slightly, but I concentrated on my breathing to stop myself from throwing up again.

Yamato handed me the glass back once he had refilled it, stressing once more that I should take small sips from it.

'_I used to be in a band with him, The Teenage Wolves.' _Naoko's voice echoed in my head as the wet object slipped out of my fingers and crashed to the floor, smashing into pieces as the liquid splashed against both our trousers. As I staggered back, my legs failing to support me, Yamato wrapped his arms around me to stop me from falling over.

"Shit, I can't leave you like this," I heard him murmur under his breath as I rested my head against his shoulder, and he brushed his fingers through my messy hair. I would have felt relaxed, if it wasn't for a certain black haired rock star tainting my thoughts. The words flew out from my lips before I could stop them.

"You know Takumi, don't you?"

I felt Yamato's body seize up in an instance.

"What?"

"You were in a band with him," I continued to mumble, feeling it was needless to repeat myself. His arms were no longer wrapped around me, but my body was still leant against him.

"Who told you?" His breathing appeared to be laboured, like he had just ran up several flights of stairs.

"Naoko," I revealed.

"Naoko?" Yamato started to take a step backwards, warily increasing the distance between us. "How the hell did you…"

He let out a yelp of pain, quickly hopping back towards me standing on just his left leg, the right foot elevated slightly off the floor. Managing to maintain his balance with one hand gripping onto the kitchen work surface, he lifted his foot with his other hand and investigated the sole of his foot. He'd cut himself on the glass, blood had started to soak through his white cotton sock, and the stain was seemingly increasing by the second.

"Wait there!" I announced, my words slurred. As I pushed my body away from the counter I had resorted to leaning against - after Yamato had decided to deprive me of his support - I was about to rush… sorry, _stumble_ to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit tucked away in one of the cabinets, but Yamato grabbed my wrist, yanking me away from the puddle of glass and water I was about to step right into.

A grunt of discomfort escaped from his throat as he staggered backwards onto his injured foot, not anticipating my body to completely fall against his. Still feeling dizzy I managed to push away from him and steadied myself by holding onto the counter, feeling bad once more for hurting him unintentionally.

I snatched a dishcloth, which was crumpled by the sink in easy reach, and told Yamato to sit down on the floor (obviously away from the glass). Due to my drunken state when I went to join him I crashed down heavily next to him, probably hard enough to bruise my ass cheeks, but I didn't care. I couldn't let Yamato bleed to death all over my kitchen (ok, not to death, but still).

"Why didn't you tell me… about Takumi?" I questioned, fighting to ignore my spinning head as I wrapped the cloth tightly around Yamato's now sock-less foot to help stop the bleeding; the makeshift bandage would do, for now. He didn't answer my query straight away; maybe he was deliberating about denying the whole thing now that he couldn't exactly run away.

"Because you didn't need to know." The abrupt coldness in his voice made me shiver uneasily. His eyes were staring up at the kitchen lights. "How do you know Naoko?"

"Why should I tell you?" Two could play that game I thought as I removed my hand from his foot, if Yamato was withholding information then screw him.

"Fine, I'll just call him tomorrow."

I huffed in irritation, then held onto the leg of Yamato's trousers as he hoisted himself up, cringing as he placed weight on his bad foot. Luckily there had been no remnants of glass stuck in the bottom of his foot, but I still felt uneasy at the idea of him being in discomfort.

"He's dating an ex of mine, Seiji," I sighed as I gazed up at Yamato, my vision still unsteady like a handheld camera. "The guy I fucked on the Ferris wheel." Hardly sounded as glamorous or magical after I said it like that.

"Seiji?" Yamato racked his brains, trying to put a face to the name. His lips soon curled into a strained smile, which quickly vanished. "Small world."

Suddenly losing all strength and motivation, I collapsed onto my side (not in a serious need for medical attention kind of way, more of a comic drunk manner).

"I can't stand up," I said moments later, despite I hadn't even attempted to do so. I knew that I was far too gone to balance properly on my own two legs (also, the floor felt rather comfortable), and to carry on talking to Yamato about the wonders of the six degrees of separation.

I eventually managed to roll onto my other side, resting my head against my arm watching Yamato from a blurry sideways view as he swept up the glass on the floor. There was so much I wanted to ask him, especially regarding Takumi. I hoped I would find out more on the matter sooner than later, preferably when I was sober and not passing out on the kitchen floor.

"Never drinking again," I mumbled tiredly when Yamato forced me to my feet; I could sense his limp as he escorted me to my bedroom. Falling face first onto my un-made bed, I didn't bother to move as Yamato started to undress me, stripping me down to my underwear before he lay down next to me. His fingers ran through my hair, his nails gently massaging my scalp, as in attempt to reassure me he wasn't angry with me.

Sleep consumed me quickly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Natalie Imbruglia - "Torn"

* * *

D-Angel:Bloody hell, that chapter took a while to write / edit. Still not sure about the bits with Mimi, I'm hoping it all makes sense. So, yeah, I guess I kind of redeemed Makoto a little without realising. And yes, Yamato is full of dirty little secrets, damn him... But he'll have to 'fess up. And Taichi, yeah, he's starting to realise that he's a terrible human being for constantly sleeping with someone who's engaged... Still, he can't bear to let go off Yama. :( Ugh, drama all over the place!

Let me know your views, and anything you're hoping will happen over the upcoming chapters. Maybe I'll implement them into the story ;)

Will throw an update up next week, so stay tuned :D

See ya next chapter!

* * *

D-Angel  
11/07/12

PS: I have a poll up on my profile; basically I'm asking you guys what story I should edit so it's an original story and then try to get it published (like how the Fifty Shades triology was created). Please feel free to vote :)


	14. Chapter 14: Melodic Raindrops

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hey you guys. Another chapter of Cup of Lust here. Shorter than the last couple of chapters, but filled with the usual :)

Replies to the reviewers;

**Guest 1 - **Haha, yeah, would have been a bit of an abrupt ending if Sora had killed Tai last chapter xD

**Guest 2 - **I'm glad you enjoyed that kitchen scene! I guess, in a way, it was kinda comic. And yeah, Tai's always had quite the blabber mouth on him - I would expect it'd be worse when he's drunk ;) Thanks for your support regarding me trying to get my work published :D I plan to send manuscripts around to publishing houses, but am more likely to try and self-publish my stuff (e-books and what not).

Ok you sexy lot, read on and enjoy ;D

* * *

Chapter 14 Melodic Raindrops

'_Always, I wanna be with you, and make believe with you'_

* * *

I threw the covers off from my body and clasped my head with my hands. A low groan vibrated out from the depths of my throat as a remorseful pain thumped against my skull. After years of needless drinking I thought I would have been immune to hangovers by now.

Glancing over at my alarm clock, I was depressed by the fact it was almost 14:00pm. Talk about sleeping the day away…

Crawling out of bed and stumbling across the darkness of my room towards the curtains, I tugged them open, feeling my mood dampen when I saw raindrops rapidly drumming against the windowpane. So much for going out to get my weekly shopping done. I supposed a lazy day of nothingness wouldn't hurt.

Tracing a fingertip against the steamed-up glass, weaving subconscious patterns, I recalled last night, Yamato's warm body holding mine as I drifted off into a drunken slumber. A sense of sadness washed over me as I turned and glanced over at my empty bed. No doubt he had left at some point, I wasn't sure what time though; fairly early I assumed early since he worked most Saturdays.

I trudged back towards my bed and scooped up my jeans from the floor, digging around in the pockets until I found my phone. I had a missed call from my sister, but nothing else. A sigh escaped from my lips. I tossed my jeans aside and snatched my dressing gown from the hook on my door before I ventured into the kitchen in search for paracetamol, deciding to call Hikari in the process.

"Hey, Hikari." I perched my phone between my ear and shoulder as I brewed myself some much needed coffee.

We didn't chat for long, Hikari apparently had a ton of essays to research for. Turned out though that little Missy had a new boyfriend who she described as 'gorgeous' and 'really sweet'. Part of me was pleased for her; I don't _think _she had dated anyone since her last boyfriend, Daisuke, who she was with for three years before they went off to separate Universities. Of course, being the big brother, another part of me felt it was necessary to meet up with and interrogate this new guy of hers.

"I'll come see you before Christmas," I promised. Well, she _had _been pestering me to come visit her for a while as well…

"Good. Oh, one last thing," Hikari added, as I finished off the last of my coffee. "Vertical Illusion tickets are going on sale tonight! Do you want me to grab you and Mimi some?"  
Stifling a yawn as I stretched my legs out across the sofa, I slowly shook my head.

"Nah, no need, I did a photography job with them a few weeks ago. They're sending me some VIP tickets."

Hikari gasped.

"Wait, what? You _photographed _Vertical Illusion and didn't tell me!"

Oh yeah… I guess it _might_ have slipped my mind to let her know. I quickly apologised then shifted the phone to my other ear.

"Tell me you got Takumi's autograph?" Hikari pleaded - I imagined that her big brown eyes were wide with hope and anticipation. Sighing under my breath, I proceeded to explain to her about the protocols of professionalism. I felt slightly hypocritical doing so; I may have not asked Takumi for his autograph, but I was certain sleeping with him crossed some sort of professional boundary.

"So, VIP tickets you say?" Hikari pried. "Do you know how many you're getting?"

"I can phone Takumi to find out," I offered. Hikari choked in disbelief.

"You have his number? Care to share?"

"I don't know if your boyfriend would approve of that…" A smile slid across my face. "Would he need a ticket as well?"

"He's not a fan," Hikari sighed sadly.

"What? Dump him, right _now._"

Hikari laughed and told me not to be silly. As I held back another yawn, I heard someone knocking on Hikari's door, followed by a female voice (who I assumed must have been a flatmate) asking her if she was ready to go food shopping.

"Just a minute!" Hikari called to her friend. "Listen, Tai, I've gotta go, but text me later about the VIP tickets."

"Ok, munchkin, I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Hikari cheerfully exclaimed before she hung up.

I closed my eyes momentarily. Boyfriends, food shopping (despite the rain) with her flat mate… My little sister, growing up _way_ too fast for my liking.

I pulled myself up from the sofa, knowing otherwise I would just sit there all day, and ventured back to the kitchen with my empty coffee mug. As I knocked back another cup of coffee I tapped out a message to Takumi regarding the concert tickets. Part of me wanted to add that I knew he used to be in the same band as Yamato, but I refrained, deciding I would first try and find more information out from Yamato. So once I'd finished texting Takumi, I sent Yamato a message asking if he fancied coming over later on.

After having a steamy shower and a small bowl of egg fried noodles, I heard my phone beep and buzz violently against the coffee table. Grabbing it to see who it was, I felt oddly excited when I saw that Takumi had responded to my text.

_No problem, I'll sort out the extra tickets. Not sure if I can wait until February to fuck you again though… ;) _

My stomach flipped, and my groin started to ache at the thought of Takumi's hot naked body weighing mine down. Placing my phone back onto the coffee table, my hands reached down to the button on my jeans. A wicked grin beamed from my lips as I slipped my jeans and underwear off, and settled myself onto the sofa, allowing my hand to tend to my filthy thoughts as the rain outside continued to beat down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

It was nearing on nine in the evening when Yamato turned up. My heart was racing as I buzzed Yamato into the apartment block. Minutes later he walked silently into my apartment, a sense of unease hung in the air. His eyes were tired, and his hair was not as well groomed as it usually was. Taking his rain-soaked coat from him I offered him to take a seat in the living room.

"How's the foot?" I inquired once I'd joined Yamato on the sofa. He smiled sheepishly and briefly looked down at his feet.

"It's ok, still a bit sore. I'll live." Yamato glanced over at me, head tilting slightly to the side as he studied my face. "How are you? Still hung-over?"

"A little," I confessed, leaning back against the sofa, unable to stop a yawn escaping from me. "What time did you end up leaving here?"

"Just after 7am," Yamato informed after a stretch of silence. Judging by the brief look of discomfort on his face, Sora had not been pleased with his late return; I wondered if they had argued. Disgracefully, knowing I was worth that risk to Yamato, it made me feel somewhat giddy...

"Thanks for looking after me," I said gently, peering into his dazzling eyes, watching as he blushed in response. Flirting with him, it just seemed to happen so naturally.

We both jolted in surprise as my phone rattled harshly against the coffee table, completely killing the moment. Leaning over and peering across, I raised my eyebrows when I saw a message from Hikari flashing on the screen. Shit… I hadn't got back to her about the tickets.

As I picked up my phone Yamato stared at me, resting his index finger against his chin, curving an eyebrow up in curiosity.

"It's just my sister," I explained as my fingers tapped quickly against the keys on my phone, "I said I'd get her some free Vertical Illusion tickets; she's more obsessed with them than I am."

I suddenly recalled my solo session from earlier, thanks to Takumi's text, and felt my cheeks burn up.

"You invited me here to ask about Takumi, didn't you?" Yamato's voice was cold and simple. I slowly lifted my head up to peer over at him. His eyes narrowed, knowing he had sussed me out.

"Maybe..."

Yamato shifted forwards, looking like he was about to get up and leave. I quickly continued to speak, although I knew that - for some reason - this was a touchy subject for him.

"Ok, yes. Please tell me… Is he why you hate Vertical Illusion so much?"

Another pause of quietness, then Yamato breathed out loudly.

"Yes, he's one of the reasons," he mumbled bitterly, his angry eyes avoiding mine as he folded an arm across his chest and scowled. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I was glad he wasn't going to run off, but damn, he really had it in for Takumi.

"What do you have against him?" I asked, scratching my nails against the back of my head. My frustration grew as Yamato sneered in my direction, as if suggesting that the reason why was obvious enough. I knew that Takumi wasn't perfect, but the times I had been with him he had been generous and seemed likeable enough; even if he had been trying to get into my pants. They'd been in a band together, Yamato must have interacted with him on a regular basis. Surely Yamato couldn't have hated him for all that time…?

"Did you even try to get to know him? " I snapped impatiently without giving the question any thought whatsoever. Yamato's brow crinkled as he frowned.

"No, I just completely ignored him for the entire time he was in the band."

"Yama…" I arched an eyebrow at him. His expression softened, but I could still tell he was frustrated with my continuous questioning. He sighed and swept his fingers across his outgrown fringe.

"Of course I knew him. In fact, I knew him quite intimately." Yamato said the last bit ominously, his lips curling up into a sensual half-smirk. My heart skipped a beat.

"You mean…" My voice trailed off, but Yamato was quick to fill in the blank.

"Takumi was my first."

Fuck. Jealously danced down my spine as I envisioned Takumi smiling his filth-riddled smile as a Yamato's succulent lips wrapped around his cock. In my mind they looked perfect together - two very attractive guys, both with a hunger for music and quite obviously each other. I thought back to when I had gulped down rum on the rocks with Takumi in the hotel's bar, the moment when he had shown me Yamato's picture commenting on his beauty and asking if he was boyfriend.

A dark realisation dawned; he'd been toying with me… testing me.

"He was always boastful, bragging about his latest conquests, and it used to drive me crazy," Yamato revealed, his brow furrowed again. "I didn't even want him in the band, I detested him more than anything, but Makoto insisted he was an incredible guitarist."

Yamato scratched the bridge of his nose with his finger. His lips moved soundlessly, reluctant to continue.

"One evening we were in my basement, where we often rehearsed, waiting on Makoto and Naoko since Takumi had shown up an hour early. He was spread across the sofa, telling me all the details about some guy he had fucked over the weekend, instead of going through the scores I'd composed for his guitar part."

"I kept asking him to look through them, but he kept ignoring me. It got to the stage where I was so pissed off that I leapt onto him, intending to start a fight. I was shocked when, after taking the first punch, he placed a hand on the back of my neck-" Yamato touched the back of his neck, obviously recalling the moment. "-And he forced my lips against his. One thing led to another… All the hatred I felt for him flowed out as we did it on that sofa. After that, we slept together whenever we could."

I fought back a frown. The thought of them seizing every opportunity they could to have sex with each other, it reminded me too much of how me and Yamato were…

"What happened?" I queried, my arm discreetly brushing against his. Yamato lowered his eyes, his shoulders tensed as more of his memories bubbled up to the surface.

"I realised he would never truly be mine." His tone was sullen, but very much to the point. "He was sleeping with others, I got jealous, that's about it."

It was a fair enough answer. Takumi had never exactly struck me as the sort who'd settle down into relationships; he clearly relished the power of sleeping with whoever he wanted. However, despite this observation, there still seemed to be a hidden depth to Yamato's _fling _with Takumi which he was keeping quiet about.

"So, you were with him for quite a while…" I probed, my teeth gnawing against the walls of my mouth.

"About a year… It was just sex," Yamato stated twisting his body slightly to the side as he rested his hand against my cheek. " He isn't half the man you are."

I tried not to fall apart. I wanted to believe his words, but even I saw the Takumi appeal; how easy it could be to fall for him, or at least fall in bed with him…

"Aren't we 'just sex'?" I suddenly asked. My throat tightened at the thought, but I couldn't comprehend why. He wasn't my boyfriend, we only really got together to have coffee or to have sex.

"No, we're different." Yamato spoke firmly, his other hand pressed against thigh as he looked into my confused depths. I wanted to ask how, but when his lips melted against mine it didn't seem to matter.

Soon we were naked, sitting upright, face-to-face, skin-on-skin, bodies grinding in a delicious rhythm. This pattern, it was endless.

"We can't keep doing this…" I panted while he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and increased the pace.

"I don't care," Yamato simply responded, eyes still locked with mine.

"But… her… Sora, you're going to…" The ever building pleasure interrupted me, my body convulsed, betraying my words of concern.

"I can't help it Tai." He breathed in sharply, his hips shuddering against mine. "… I love you."

Shit.

I think, despite how screwed up the situation was, I loved him too.

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Erasure - "Always"

* * *

D-Angel: Amagawd! Shocking surprises (or maybe not for those who saw all this coming, lol). I've got plenty more drama in store, don't you worry.

Also, I had quite a few people message me about the novel I'm working on, which was a pleasant surprise :D Truth is, I'm now torn between two different ideas... But I think I will write a chapter or two of each one, then maybe find out which one you guys would prefer to be my 'debut' novel, lol. Oh, and I'm still looking to convert one or two of my fanfictions into stories with original characters, don't worry ;) Please keep voting on le poll!

Promise I'll respond to the PMs I haven't replied to yet before the weekend :)

Oh, and feel free to review; me likey the feedback muchos! (And it'll make a lovely birthday gift, ha).

That's all for now, so I guess I'll see you guys next chapter :)

x x x

* * *

D-Angel  
26/07/12  
(Birthday in three days! Ohhhh Gawd!)


	15. Chapter 15:Sudden Revelations& Decisions

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hey everyone :) Hope you're all well. Sorry for my delay in updating, things have been a tad stressful over the past couple of months... I'm now jobless, which is a pain, but it means I can focus more on my writing and also getting a job within the publishing industry. Had a few interviews so far, so fingers crossed!

On a sunnier note, I'm currently in Cyprus on holiday :D It's brilliant here, great weather (considering it's technically winter time) and I've done crazy stuff like quad-biking and kayaking through caves. It's mad that I've found the time to get this chapter finished / posted out. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it, things are starting to heat up ;D

As always with this story, replies to those who reviewed between this chapter and the last one;

**PinkBrideGoneBad - **I'm glad you picked up on my foreshadowing xD I always worry if it's either too obvious, or too subtle, haha.

**Krad- **I knows! More shocks to follow, just so you know... :)

**Angelfish369 - **Thanks for the birthday wishes! You'll have to find out about Hikari's boyfriend. You'll also find out very soon about Takumi and Yamato, hehe.

**Roman -** G'aaaww, yeah, I'm a sappy fangirl at heart too! Seemed like the right time for either Yamato/Taichi to confess their feelings. Cheers for the birthday wishes as well ;)

**HIKED -** Ha, wish I could have kept with my regular updates, but literally was drained of all creativity when I did return to work last month. I'll do my best not to leave too much of a gap between future updates, since I enjoy keeping you guys well fed with Taito/Yamachi goodness.

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire - **Thanks :D Me too, haha, definitely going to self-publish an e-book within the next year or so regardless, but I'll let you know when that does happen.

**Cloe Lockless - **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for :) Hehe, I personally see no problem with most the members of The Teenage Wolves being gay ;) It's somehow more sexy that way, and the yaoi fans have more guys to fawn over xD I definitely agree that this story could lose it's glow if I re-wrote with original characters, but I think it could work... I'd love to have it set in England, maybe in Brighton (there's some lovely little coffee shops there, haha).

**redtron11 - **Yeah :( Who knows though, maybe there'll be a happy ending...

**Caliboy - **Hey Cali :) Glad you found the time to catch up with your fanfic reading xD Hope you find the time for this chapter, and hopefully we can catch up soon ;)

**Arsinen - **I know! Lol, bless Taichi. I'm happy you've fallen in love with this story, it made me to smile :D

Ok, that's everyone :) Please read on and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15 Sudden Revelations and Decisions

'_This is the way of my youth, risking it all, pursuing the truth'_

* * *

It was almost mid-afternoon and we were sat down in Zaru- the same bar where Mimi and I had hung out with Yamato and Sora not too long ago - sitting at a table in the corner of the venue. I was savouring a long island iced tea, whilst Mimi was working through her second glass of lemon flavoured water.

"What happened to your date thing?" I asked, readying to wince under the assumption Mimi would be pissed off that I had only just asked her about it.

"Which one?" Mimi tilted her head to the side, her eyes filled with genuine perplexity.

"There's been multiple dating occurring?"

"Uhh, yeah!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So, which one?"

"The one you mentioned when you were at my place, after I told you about me kissing Takumi," I explained. A buzzing sensation zapped teasingly down my spine when I recalled the hot singer's lips and fingers against my skin.

Mimi's furrowed her brow in concentration as she racked her brains for a few seconds, obviously trying to recall the instance I was referring too. To be honest, I was quite surprised that _I'd _even remembered.

"Oh," Mimi soon enough chirped, "that guy turned out to be a complete weirdo; not dangerously weird, he just spoke about his mum, for pretty much the entire date. He still lived with her and everything too."

I frowned slightly, unsure what Mimi was implying by mentioning that the guy still lived with his mum. There was nothing shameful in it, especially in this day and age. Even I was considering moving back in with my parents just so I could save up some cash to buy my own place. Renting was actually working out to be a lot more expensive than taking out a mortgage.

"I understand how the whole 'Mama's Boy' thing is a turn off, but you can't fault him for still living with his mum. Quite a few people in their twenties still live with their parents, times are tough."

Mimi brushed away a few strands of her pink tresses which were hanging over her shoulders. "He was a thirty-six year old bank manager."

"Ah," I replied, "Touché."

A song from Vertical Illusion's last album started to play from the surrounding speakers - no vocals, just instrumental. The lack of Takumi's voice was eerie, but somehow the song worked just as well without them.

"I'm sorta seeing someone at the moment though," Mimi announced, curling her fingers around her glass. I found myself propping my elbows against the table and leaning forwards, ears wide open. No doubt it made Mimi feel uneasy, but she had always done the same thing when extracting gossip from me about my love life.

"Do you remember Izumi Koushiro?"

"Rings a bell," I said.

"He was in my year at school, loved computers." Mimi's cheeks started to flush a light shade of pink as she described the guy.

"Ah, the geeky computer kid who had a crush on you for _years_," I teased, recalling the times Koushiro had offered to help Mimi with her homework, clearly in an attempt to sum up the courage to ask her out.

Mimi frowned and batted her fist against my arm.

"Don't be mean!" Mimi pouted. "He messaged me out of the blue a day or so after my failed date, I hadn't really spoken to him since we graduated from high school. We met up for coffee. He's at Kyoto University now in his final year, studying computer engineering or something."

"I didn't think guys like him were your type," I confessed, fingers curling around my glass. Koushiro wasn't bad looking or anything, he'd always had an innocent boyish appearance which I understood the appeal of. However, he'd also possessed a shy nature and a skinny frame, so wasn't anything like the outgoing athletic types Mimi had been particularly fond of during her years as a teen school girl.

"I like that he's different." Mimi's lips curled up into a small smile, then her hazelnut eyes lit up as she swiftly added, "And he's _really _good in bed."

I was close to choking on my drink.

"You've slept with him?" My eyebrows pulled upwards into an expression of shock. I suddenly understood how Mimi had probably felt when I had revealed to her that I was having sex with Yamato.

"I wasn't intending to, but it just kinda happened," Mimi said (too bashfully to be the peppy young woman I'd known since the day we first met). She took a small sip of her water then reluctantly added, "it was on the first date."

Intrigue washed over me as I lowered my drink back onto the table. Mimi _never_ put out on the first date. Koushiro must have really done or said something special to win her over. And as for him supposedly being a demon in the sack, well, he must have _really_ taken advantage of the University lifestyle over the past few years.

"Mimi," I sighed and shook my head in mock disapproval.

"Puuh-lease, Mr. Hypocrite." A playful inflection coated her words. She took another dainty sip from her glass of water. "Wasn't it Seiji who you screwed on the Ferris Wheel, barely hours after you met him?"

A reflective smile tugged at my lips. How we had gotten away with it, I'll never know. A few people must have seen, or must have at least clocked on to what we were up to in our capsule.

"You're utterly obsessed with willies," Mimi sighed, clearly aware that I was reminiscing on that crazy summer day.

"Obviously," I chuckled, before playfully poking my tongue out at Mimi. Her smile mirrored my own, until it suddenly faded and was replaced by a strained expression. Seconds later, she leapt up from her chair, her hand pressed firmly up against her mouth repressing a distinctive gagging sound. Before I could say a word, she dashed off, her heels clacking against the floor as she rapidly rushed towards the toilets.

I ran my finger around the rim of my glass as I waited for Mimi to return, stealing regular anxious glances at the entrance to the toilets. Within a few minutes she emerged and quickly shuffled back to our table, her complexion pale. She snatched her glass of water from the table and downed the remaining liquid within before she sat back down.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Eugh." Mimi ran her hand across her brow. "That's the third time I've thrown up today."

"Hangover?" I probed, assuming Mimi had gone out for a few sneaky drinks the night before.

"No." Mimi's voice was sharp and intertwined with a hint of worry- it sent an immediate rush of concern through my body. "I think it's a virus, I'm still feeling queasy."

"Shall we get you home?" I asked, studying her shaken expression. She peered over at the doorway and nodded.

I swiftly finished off my drink and headed outside with Mimi close to my side. We waited on the pavement with the cold air cruelly chilling our skin, my arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting against my shoulder until I managed to flag down a cab.

"I'll call you later." Mimi blew me an air kiss before she slipped into her taxi. She still looked as pale as a ghost, poor girl.

After she'd sped off, I decided to hop on the subway nearby and headed back to Odaiba. For a while I leisurely browsed the shops, not intending to buy anything. Plenty of people were out and about, probably making the most of the early Christmas deals. As I was thinking about the things I enjoyed most about the Christmas season, my thoughts turned to food. I was running low on the basics, so a quick grocery store shop was on the agenda.

I darted through the aisles as quickly as I could, grabbing the necessities; including a couple bottles of white wine. At the checkout, as I was picking up the carrier bags, my phone vibrated from inside my coat pocket. Scurrying away from the checkout counter, I tightly held onto the bags with one hand so I could fish out my phone and answer the call.

"Tai, I'm finishing up at the music store," Yamato's delectable voice breezed into my ear. "Want me to come over when I'm done?"

"I'm in town, why don't I meet you outside your workplace?" I stepped outside into the bitter cold air, briefly gazing up at the grey cloudy sky as I waited for Yamato's response.

"Come inside and wait around if ya want, Makoto's not in today."

My heart skipped a beat. I was hardly going to turn down an opportunity to see Yamato within the environment he enjoyed working in, especially without Makoto there to preach at us.

"Sure," I said, doing my best to contain my excitement, "I'll see you soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

By the time I reached The Broken String I was wheezing like an old man. It had been months since I'd last been to the gym, and I realised perhaps it was time to renew my membership. Sex on its own wasn't going to keep me in prime condition, unfortunately.

Quickly composing myself by taking a couple of deep breaths, I stepped through the doors into the welcoming warmth of the music store, relishing the combined aroma of freshly printed books and furniture polish as I made my way down the main aisle.

Yamato was sat behind the counter at the back of the store, a sand coloured acoustic guitar was cradled in his arms and his fingers were lazily strumming against the strings playing an unfamiliar rift. A smile unfurled across his face when his eyes locked with mine. As soon as I reached him I lowered my shopping onto the floor and leant across the counter

"I thought you played bass?"

"Once you can play one string instrument you can play them all," Yamato said, a boyish grin playing on his lips as he ran his fingers up and down the frets of his guitar, before he lowered the instrument down.

"I'll play for you once we're at your apartment," he promised in his usual husky tone as he slid his guitar into a blue zip-up case. I grinned and pictured Yamato, barely clothed, serenading me with his guitar. I liked that idea.

"Is it just you here?" I asked. Part of me was eager to forget about the surveillance cameras and just take him across the counter. Yamato shook his head, and my fantasy bubble instantly burst.

"Akemi's hiding somewhere."

Akemi? The name was familiar. My eyes started to scan around the store until I saw a guy with short spiky black hair locking up the front doors. Once finished, he started to make his way towards us.

"Akemi, money's counted, till's locked up," Yamato informed the young man who was now stood by my side at the desk.

"Great, I'm gonna run on ahead if that's ok?" Akemi asked. He placed the keys down onto the counter and slid them towards Yamato.

"No worries," Yamato said, "I'll lock up the back, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, see ya then."

Akemi's brown eyes met with mine for one curious moment before he turned away and left through the 'staff only' door.

Strolling out from behind the counter, Yamato hoisted the strap of his guitar case up over his shoulder, before he pulled me into a comforting embrace and kissed me softly on the cheek. The stubble from his chin brushed against mine, causing my body to shiver with anticipation.

We drove back to my apartment in Yamato's car, since I had taken the subway instead of driving into the city to meet up with Mimi. Once we had parked up along the street Yamato sat there in a concentrated silence, eyes fixed on his fingers which were still gripping onto the steering wheel, despite the car's engine was switched off.

It was eerie, I could sense Yamato was going to say something- the tension was so heavy I had the notion that what would follow would forever stay imprinted within my memories, no matter how old or senile I became. Eager to stop that from happening, I reached for the door handle, only to stop when Yamato exhaled deeply.

"I'm planning on leaving Sora," he said, his voice low, "for you."

Shock hit me like a giant tidal wave; suddenly I'd been knocked completely off my seat and thrown into a brick wall. Yamato's proclamation probably shouldn't have stunned me to such a degree. Things had changed since he'd announced that he'd fallen in love with me; the sex had become a lot more heated and passionate and we'd also been reckless, leaving bruises and marks on each other. There was no doubt in my mind he couldn't have successfully hid them from Sora if he was still being intimate with her.

Yamato's head was turned to side and he was gazing at me expectantly. I had to say something before things became too uncomfortable.

"Have you thought about it?" I asked.

Yamato arched an eyebrow, maybe startled by my lack of enthusiasm surrounding his plan, or perhaps because I should have already worked out the answer.

"Tai, I didn't just decide on this twenty minutes ago. I want to be with you, and you've told me that you've been struggling with paying your rent for a while, so besides Sora, what's the..."

"...What about Sora, and your home?" I interrupted.

Yamato winced and stared down at his bare hands.

"Sora and I, we've been fooling ourselves for so long," he explained, his fingernails drumming against the hardness of the wheel. "We're only renting, so if I broke off the engagement and moved out she'd probably go live with her parents."

He looked at me once more, his expression guilty, but wishful, like a hopeless child desperate for reassurance. A sigh inwardly escaped me. It was such a conundrum. I'd love for him to move in, to be _my _boyfriend, but the cons of the scenario niggled away at my mind. This was serious stuff, and serious consequences and responsibilities would naturally follow.

"Let's talk about it later," I suggested, reaching for the door handle. A pang of empathy swirled in my stomach when I saw a fleeting pain staked expression painted across his face; I definitely had to be the one to bring the subject up again (preferably after a few glasses of wine).

Inside the apartment block, as we grabbed the lift up to my floor, a stone-cold silence enveloped us; the bitter essence of our conversation in the car still hung over our shoulders, like a pending dark grey cloud. The lift came to a swift stop, the motion making my stomach churn slightly. I wondered what would happen once we set foot into my living room... Sex, perhaps? Or more talk involving plans of being an actual couple?

"You're kidding me..." Yamato's voice said just moments after he'd stepped out into the hallway.

I followed him out the lift and almost dropped both bags of shopping onto the floor. Shit. My arms shook in disbelief as I tightened the grip on my shopping. I could sense Yamato scowling behind me, the heat of his anger prickling against the back of my neck. Takumi was leant against the door, _my _apartment door, eyes locked with mine.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Daniel Bedingfield - "The Way"

* * *

D-Angel: Uh-oh! What a chapter, ey? Lot's of different stuff going on. I may go back and rewrite a few bits I'm a bit 'meh' about, but nothing that'll alter the general structure / development within this chapter. We'll see how it goes.

Regarding my novel / original writing, I do need to crack on with it. Being abroad has given me a lot of inspiration and new ideas, so I'll need to start a proper little plan. I'll be documenting all the development as a blog, the link of which I'll post up on my profile page in the next couple of weeks, woo! Oh, and I'll also respond the people who have PM'd me and I've neglected within that time.

Hope you guys have a wonderful Halloween. I'll see ya next chapter!

x x x

* * *

D-Angel

27/10/12


	16. Chapter 16: Fatal Reunion

**_A Cup of Lust, Beauty and Affairs_**

* * *

_Summary:_Taichi, a photographer and artist fascinated by the beauty of the world, becomes captivated by the beauty of a customer at his parent's coffee shop. Innocent desires soon blaze into an unforgettable, insatiable affair. (Taito)

* * *

D-Angel: Hello my beauties :) It's been a while I know, but here I am! Reasons behind my lack of updating consist of; starting a new job in December, working on a Sims Legacy blog, being generally busy with life and people and most recently (as of two days ago) coming down with an awful cold (which has delayed me getting this chapter posted up). Hopefully, from this point onward, I'll be able to get back to updating more regularly... _-cough-_

Now, as always, responses to recent reviews!

**Aleena-** Alright! Keep your wig on ;) Here it is!

**Cloe Lockless-** Updated! :)

**Shala Rambler** - It's only been almost eight months, and it was actually only five months at the time you left your review _-rolls eyes-_ That's hardly almost a year! ;)

**Caliboy-** Yey Cali! Totally agree with you :) Hope you're doing well btw and will be visiting England at some point ;)

**PinkBrideGoneBad-** Hope you haven't died yet, else you won't be able to enjoy this chapter :(

**Khauzy** - Aw bless! Thanks for your review! Hope you find this chapter just as engaging :D

**Dark Sorcerer of Fire-** Glad you're enjoying all the drama! There's lots more to follow!

**ran-sky-** Perhaps, although that would probably be too cliché :P

**Arsinen-** Sorry to leave you hanging so long! This chapter should be worth the wait.

**Krad-** Hey Kraddy - sorry to you too! Thanks for wishing me luck with my interviews.

**Russian Prince Kai Hitwatari-** Thank you so much for your feedback :) I do try my hardest to maintain a sense of reality in my stories. Apologies for taking a while with writing up this chapter, but hopefully it was worth the wait!

**Roman-** Enjoy!

**Black-Luna-** Thanks :)

**Angelfish369-** Hehe. Things are definitely on the verge of collapsing, and this chapter will certainly be evidence of that ;)

**Dragon77**- Hmm, interesting theory... ;)

**Koumi-Locc**- Hehe, keep reading... you may get to see how things pan out between them :)

Well, that was quite a few people to respond to, but it has been an age since the last update, heh. Anyways, enough rambling... please read ahead and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16 Fatal Reunion

'_Your lips say that you love, your eyes say that you hate'_

* * *

Yamato's hand gripped onto the sleeve of my coat as he dragged me back into the lift with him. As soon as the doors had closed, he spun me around to face him, eyes wide and bubbling with an assortment of fury and accusation.

"Why's Takumi outside your flat?"

"I don't know!" My response came instantly. To me, it was obvious enough. If I had known, I wouldn't have invited Yamato back to my flat.

Fixing my gaze on the lift's control panel, I managed to escape from Yamato's acidic stare before I blurted out anything that would only worsen the situation. My mind was swirling with memories of Takumi- all that had occurred back at his hotel, the steamy texts he'd sent me since then.

"How does he know your address?"

Good question. Luckily, the lift pinged and the doors reopened, saving me the trouble of digging up the answer to Yamato's question. Stepping out of the lift shaft, my eyes were greeted with the sight I had secretly hoped for. Takumi was stood in the middle of the lobby wearing a sexy grin across his handsome face. I fought the urge to smile back despite feeling impressed that he had made it down all those stairs without breaking into so much as a sweat.

Turning back to Yamato, my chest tightened when I saw his crinkled brow and down-turned lips. I realised then just how horrible this must have been for him. My eyes momentarily darted between both men as they analysed one another. Ex-band mates, ex-lovers, here they were standing together in the same room, both looking gorgeous with minimal effort. Despite what I had heard about their history, they still looked so perfect together. I could not help but feel self-conscious and somewhat out of place.

"Why are you here?" Yamato spoke, shattering the dreamlike serenity of the situation. For a moment it felt like he was directing the question at me, that was until I saw that the scornful glare fixed across his face was actually aimed at Takumi.

"To see Taichi," Takumi responded before he glanced over at me, eyes shining bright. "Hey, Tai."

The way he playfully pronounced my name almost reduced every bone in my body to liquid. My attention now his, he lifted up the blue metallic gift bag in his hand, which he was holding by its thick stringed handle. The material of the bag caught the artificial rays shining from the lobby's ceiling lights, causing it to glimmer like little hypnotising disco lights. Curiosity evoked me as I placed both my shopping bags into one hand so I could accept his present.

"As promised, gig tickets _and _a copy of our new album thrown in for good measure," Takumi revealed as he handed me the bag, his skin deliberately brushing against my own. "There's a few other goodies in there too."

A tingle eased its way down my spine, as if his body was pressed against mine and his fingers were running across my back.

"Thanks," I said, finally finding my voice, "but, how did you know my address?"

"You gave it to me," Takumi reminded, tapping his index finger playfully against the tip of my nose. My cheeks burnt bright red; I felt like such an idiot for not remembering that I'd given him my address. Then again, I'd expected him to post me the tickets, not turn up randomly to my flat to hand deliver them…

"I did try phoning you, and I left you a message."

Automatically I reached into my pocket to tug out my phone. As I held my finger against the power button the screen remained blank. I quickly apologised, mumbling about how useless technology could be at times, only truthfully I'd just forgotten to charge my phone fully.

"Don't worry about it," Takumi mentioned, his hand squeezing my arm lightly as he flashed those perfect white teeth of his at me. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

A sucker for sweet talk, I was falling for his charms. Desperate to invite him into my flat for a drink, I was faced with the reality that doing so would only have been a recipe for disaster.

"Finished?" Yamato asked impatiently, the awkwardness of the situation finally getting to him; reinforcing my concern that things were about to rapidly decline.

"Almost." Takumi said, before tilting his head to the side. "Ne, how's Sora these days?"

His green eyes flickered with a knowing look.

"Don't do this, Takumi," Yamato growled, voice stern, the frown lines on his forehead deepening. Discomfort crawled across my skin. I willed Takumi to back off- my eyes darting between him and the door- yet, to my frustration, he stayed rooted to the spot, fixed on provoking Yamato even further.

"It's a fair question, don't you think?"

Reacting to the red flag Takumi was waving in his face, Yamato's arms dropped to his sides and his hands curled up tightly into fists as his body started to tremble. Just as he went to take his first step towards Takumi, I intervened, placing my arm around his waist and pulling his shaking body towards me in hope I could calm him down.

Unease settled within. I could feel the warmth of Yamato's disdain radiating against my skin. Whether it was for me as well as Takumi, I couldn't tell. Still, I ignored the burn of Takumi's stare penetrating the back of my neck as he observed us, particularly when Yamato dug his palms firmly into my chest; a not so subtle hint for me to let go.

With reluctance, I moved away. Yamato's brow was still wrinkled and his body tense as he directed one final word at Takumi, in a cold and flat tone.

"Leave."

I didn't want to see Takumi go, but as I glanced over at Yamato - who had his arms folded tightly up against his stomach - I knew he meant business.

For a moment I was certain Takumi was going to refuse to budge, but then he turned around stiffly and headed for the door, his pace slow but steady. Preparing to release a sigh of relief, my muscles seized when Takumi suddenly stopped, his hand hovering over the door release button, hesitating. Then he spoke, not even bothering to turn around as he made one last stab at Yamato.

"You should tie Taichi up once in a while. He really likes it."

Then, the door behind him shut, and away he strolled. Instantly, I glanced over at Yamato; his eyes wide with surprise as he watched Takumi disappear from view. It was obvious now that their feud ran deeper than I had imagined, and I didn't appreciate being dragged into it.

Trying hard to ignore the tightening sensation in my stomach, I turned and hurried up the stairs- my heart pounding faster when I heard the patter of Yamato's footsteps echoing behind me, following me up until the moment we reached the door of my apartment.

"Did you… with him?" Yamato questioned. My throat felt raw- I really didn't want to answer, but I knew it would only complicate matters further if I kept quiet.

"Does it really matter?" I asked as I tried my hardest to dig my key out from my pocket whilst juggling the bags in my hands. Takumi's earthly scent still fresh in my memory, my ability to function was failing.

"Yes, yes it does!" Yamato exclaimed, his voice breathless.

Finally managing to unlock my apartment door, I pushed it open and swiftly stepped inside. Yamato closed the door behind us as I placed my bags down and removed my shoes and coat, all the while conscious that his eyes were analysing my every movement. Cementing the fact he was not going to let this slide.

Why did it matter to him? Our relationship had been unhinged since the very beginning, and, in my defence, I hadn't known at the time that Yamato had history with Takumi. If I had though, I pondered if I would have actually thought twice about ending up in his hotel room and allowing him to have his wicked way with me...

Biting down on the inside of my mouth, I turned away sharply, only for Yamato to grab onto the tail of my t-shirt, preventing me from making my planned escape to the bathroom.

"Let go," I warned.

"Not until you tell me," Yamato stubbornly replied, eyes burning bright. Damn his persistence annoyed me. Fortunately, I knew how to discourage him from digging any deeper.

"You want details?" I asked, a wry smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. "Like how he tied me to the bed with his tie? Or the way his fingers explored me as he traced his tongue against my…"

The raw crack of skin hitting skin prevented me from saying anything else. Yamato's hand remained suspended in the air, his eyes as wide as my own. As my cheek began to sting, I knew I had deserved it. Still, I couldn't stop the anger bubbling through my veins, or prevent the red tinge from clouding my vision.

Stepping forwards, I extended an arm out and pushed him as hard as I could. Losing his footing, he staggered backwards into the wall, grunting like a wounded animal as his body shuddered against the plasterboard.

I took a sharp breath in as he regained his stance and slid his guitar case off from his shoulder before placing the instrument carefully onto the ground, all the while maintaining eye contact with me. His lips remained down-turned as a noxious glint appeared in his eyes.

Then he came at me.

We wrestled for what seemed like forever; his hands gripping onto my forearms and mine with his, trying to drag each other down. I wasn't sure what we were trying to achieve, but when we ended up on the floor we were kissing and tugging at each other's clothes, it didn't matter. Time became irrelevant. Our legs locked together, nails dug into skin, urgent sighs and moans overlapped as the room span and electrifying pleasure engulfed all my senses for a fleeting moment of eternity.

Breathing heavily, bodies clammy, limbs tangled; Yamato's fingers wrapped around strands of my overgrown hair, nuzzling his stubbly cheek against mine whilst I almost drowned in his delicious scent. I could not comprehend what had just happened. I didn't want to.

"The shopping," Yamato suddenly reminded, his voice hot against my earlobe, sending an instant tremble down my spine. God he could even make the most mundane of things sound so sensual.

"Oh, yeah," I finally responded, although, for a few moments, I made no effort to move away from his body, until he attempted to sit up, his hand stretching across towards his crumpled up underwear besides the sofa.

As he stood up and dressed in front of me, I was unable to prevent myself from admiring his slender body and the perfect curve of his backside. Frustration coiled its way around my veins knowing that he would end up returning home to Sora, have a shower to wash away his guilt, then crawl into bed with her.

"Don't go," I said, as he tugged his t-shirt over his head.

"I wasn't going to… but…" His voice trailed off and his lips remained parted as he studied my expression before following my gaze over to the bags of shopping. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I lied. Quite honestly, food was the last thing on my mind (which made a change), but I was willing to say anything to keep him at my side for a little longer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Cooking dinner together, I tried my best to pretend that things were as normal, although we struggled to make conversation. By the time we had eaten, we had managed to progress towards making small talk, but it wasn't the same. It was apparent we both had too much on our minds and that we were unwilling to talk about the Takumi incident.

When he offered to lend a hand with the washing up, I told him not to worry, hoping we could sit together instead and attempt to discuss matters, like how adults were meant to.

Instead, I expected Yamato to tug on his shoes and mutter his goodbyes, so, when he settled down on my sofa instead, before gazing over at me in expectation, eyes lambent, I was confounded.

"Can we talk about things now?" I asked as I stood over him, peering down at his sculpted features. My chest tightened as he ran his fingers down through his hair from his parting, his fingers tucking a few stray strands of his fringe away behind his ear, before he sighed and leant back against the leather.

"Yes," Yamato said, briefly closing his eyelids. "Get the wine."

Finally…

Anticipation bubbled through me, until my home phone decided it was the perfect time to start ringing. Glaring at the object in annoyance, I hoped I could make the conversation quick as I reached across the coffee table and snatched the phone up from its cradle.

"Hello, Yagami residence?" I answered, making a beeline for the fridge.

"Tai, it's Hikari. I just tried calling your mobile."

"It's run out of juice," I explained, balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear as I grabbed the wineglasses from the cabinet by the sink. "What's the matter, sis?"

"Was just wondering when you were coming to visit?"

Rolling my eyes, I unscrewed the wine cap.

"Soon, I promise! Listen, sorry to cut this short, but I have company, so..."

"Oh, who is he?" Hikari asked, curiosity wrapped around her gentle voice.

"Never you mind," I said, doing my best to pour the wine out evenly into both glasses without spilling it everywhere.

"Aw, come on!"

"Another time. Listen, I'll call you tomorrow..."

"..Aw, but..."

"...Love you!"

Ending the call, before Hikari would probe me any further, I left the phone perched on the kitchen counter, I hurried back into the living room, balancing the wineglasses as best I could in each hand. A frown fell across my brow when I noticed the spot where Yamato had been perching was now empty.

Immediately, I looked over at the bathroom door. It was ajar, but the light was off. For the next few seconds, I listened closely for any tell-tale signs of Yamato's whereabouts, but all I could hear was the rapid lapping of the waves and the howling of the wind coming from outside, as well as the therapeutic splashing of droplets hitting against my balcony doors. Shuffling over to them, I managed to support both glasses of wine in the same hand as I briefly peered through the venetian blinds to make sure he hadn't gone out onto the balcony (although I doubted he wouldn't have had any reasons to go out there in the pouring rain).

Turning my attention back to the main hub of my flat, I quickly realised that I still hadn't checked the bedroom.

Filthy thoughts fluttering through my mind, I hurried over to the door and nudged it open with my foot. Within a matter of seconds the hopeful smile pinned on my face had faded. Moonlight seeped through the open curtains, just enough to reveal that my partly made bed was very much empty.

I set the wineglasses down on my bedside cabinet and scratched my fingers against the crown of my head as I peered around the dimly lit room, hoping to spot him hiding somewhere amongst the canvases and photography equipment.

No such luck.

The only other possible option that was left was the bathroom, although I couldn't think why he would be hiding in there within the darkness. Still, I called out his name before I stepped into the room and flicked on the light, double-blinking as the brightness of the bulb dazzled me for just a moment.

Taking in the usual white and grey ceramic surroundings of my bathroom, panic raced through me as it finally became crystal clear. Yamato had definitely left.

Twisting around, I tugged my mobile out from my pocket, only to swear under my breath moments later when I was reminded that it wasn't charged. Throwing the useless device onto the sofa, I rushed back into the kitchen, heart pounding against my ribs as I picked up the landline phone and quickly tapped out his number. Pressing the phone against my ear, my breathing hitched between each ring, until it finally clicked through to his husky sounding voicemail message.

I tried twice more before my legs automatically led me back into the living room. Snatching my keys from the coffee table, I left my flat and bolted along the corridor and raced down the stairs, skipping four steps at a time, until I'd reached the lobby.

Staggering towards the main door, almost losing my footing along the way, I hit my palm hard against the door release button and stepped outside, ignoring the icy rain soaking me as my sock-covered feet pounded against the concrete path, heading towards the car park.

Finally stopping, I gazed around at the rows of cars, my heart sank deeper into its abyss when I slowly came to terms that he was no longer there..

Once back in my flat, I collapsed onto the sofa, head buried in my hands, my fingertips massaged my temples as I tried to soothe the barrage of thoughts flooding through my mind. Although I may have not known Yamato as well as others, it seemed strange for him to leave without even saying goodbye, particularly after he'd initially been willing to stay and discuss things.

Listening to the hollow ticking emitting from the clock in the kitchen, I dreaded to think what time it was. No matter how much the situation sucked, I had to force myself to get some sleep. I still had two photo shoots lined up the next day, and a lifestyle I was struggling to pay for.

Shit. I needed a flat mate.

Having Yamato move in with me; it was a prospect I would have warmed to, if I'd been given the time to think about it. Now it was something he would be clearly reconsidering thanks to my lack of self-control.

Of course, I was as much to blame as Takumi was, no matter how angry I was at him for stirring things up. The blue gift bag he'd given me still sat on the coffee table, although it didn't seem to shine as brightly as before. I mused for a few moments about returning it to Takumi, although I knew it wouldn't be fair on Hikari who had wanted to see Vertical Illusion live since the day they had debuted. I couldn't bear to shatter her dreams.

Raising slowly to my feet, a yawn escaping me, that's when I finally noticed it out of the corner of my eye. Yamato's guitar case still resting on the floor, exactly where he had left it earlier. My stomach churned. Something had felt strangely rushed about Yamato's departure, and this was the ticket that proved it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**Song lyrics (At the beginning of the chapter)**

Linkin Park - "In Pieces"

* * *

D-Angel: Lengthy, but I anticipate this chapter was worth a wait? It's reassuring to know that I know where I'm going with this story (can't say the same for A Bed Full of Memories, lol), so hopefully it'll help with writing the next few chapters.

In regards to my novel; it's still going through the planning process... I'm too skeptical to start on it just yet, but hope I can make a start on writing it sometime this year (lol). If you want to keep track of me and my creative stuff, just start following me on Twitter (username is on my profile). I'll follow you back too if you let me know you're one of my fanfic fans ;)

That's all for now. Expect A Bed Full of Memories to be updated next month... I need time to plan out the next chapter, and re-draft the previous two chapters a little bit (was not happy with those, particularly the latest one). Yeah.

Anyways, see you all next chapter :)

* * *

D-Angel

4/6/13


End file.
